Volterra
by Uzumaki.Nah-chan
Summary: .COMPLETO.Naruto se muda para um novo colegio, mas nao foi como ele esperava. Seu colega de quarto é estranho e sai toda a noite. Porque ele nao pode pergar sol e nao suporta ver sangue?
1. Trailer

_Trailer_

_**Um n**__**ovo aluno...**_

"Alunos, vocês terão um novo colega em Konoha High School."

_**Um companheiro...**_

"Seu colega de quarto é o Sasuke."

'Ok... Pera ai... O QUE?!'

_**Saídas escondidas...**_

"Não conte a ninguém ou você morre."

"O que eu ganho com isso?"

"Você deixa de ganhar um soco."

_**Um novo mundo...**_

"Onde eu to Sasuke?"

"Você não deveria está aqui. Volte à Konoha!"

_**Uma nova raça...**_

"COMO ASSIM VAMPIROS?"

_**Uma paixão...**_

"Você me amaria mesmo assim?"

"Porque não?"

_**Um desejo...**_

"Não morra."

_**E com um ultimo suspiro...**_

"_Adeus_..."

**Volterra, em breve...**


	2. Novato!

Capitulo 1

_**Explicações básicas**__:_

_Falas__; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos__; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração__; Direto à fic!!_

_-- -- - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Novato**_

Na sala, todos ainda conversavam e uma grande parte da sala ainda estava de pé. Num canto mais isolado encontrava-se um belo aluno de pele bastante clara e negras madeixas. Ele olhava desinteressadamente janela à fora, enquanto, na sua frente, três meninas lutavam pela sua atenção.

"Sasuke-kun, olha! Eu fiz escova nos meus cabelos, o que você acha?" – perguntou a morena que usa um par de óculos quadrados.

"Cala a boca Karin, é lógico que ele prefere as loiras de cabelo liso e _natural_... Coisa que logicamente, nem você e nem a testuda da Sakura têm." – falou a outra menina que, claramente, era loira.

"Pelo menos meu cabelo é sedoso e eu não sou uma loira de farmácia." – respondeu a ruiva.

"Ser loira é bem melhor do que tingir meu cabelo de rosa!" – gritou a loira enquanto batia ambas as mãos na mesa do moreno.

"Agora, quem foi que deixou de ser natural, hein?" – resmungou Kairi com ar superior.

"CALA A BOCA!" – gritou as outras duas ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke, que assistia a cena, apenas suspirou enquanto elas voltavam a discutir.

Lá fora, ventava bastante e as nuvens pesadas no céu demonstravam que mais uma tempestade daquelas estavam por vir.

O clima no qual o colégio interno se localizava – a três horas da cidade mais próxima (Tokyo) – era constantemente chuvoso ou nublado. O moreno havia escolhido este lugar justamente por isso. _Ausência constante de sol._ Para todos, o _verdadeiro_ motivo era desconhecido, mas a desculpa na qual ele revelava ser era a sua pele, albina.

Além dos pinheiros que rodeavam o campus da escola, Sasuke pode ver um caminhão. Geralmente quando havia caminhões na escola era para reabastecer o refeitório, produtos de limpeza ou a mini cidade da própria Konoha School. Como não era inicio do mês, supostamente, era um caminhão de mudança.

'_Aluno novo...'_ – pensou desinteressado.

Desviou a atenção da janela e viu as três meninas, ainda, brigando pelo maldito cabelo.

'_Porque elas, simplesmente, não raspão esses fiapos do couro cabeludo e me deixam em paz?'_

Levantou-se do seu assento e saiu sem dar nenhuma satisfação as três. Por sorte, elas não resolveram o acompanhar. Desta vez, resolveram brigar sobre 'eu tenho certeza que foi você que o irritou'.

Vagando pelo corredor, deu de cara com o representante da turma "E" – ou seja – Gaara.

"Preciso conversa com você." – disse o ruivo sem abrir os olhos e sem desencostar da parede.

Sasuke parou e deu uma olhada de rabo de olho. Como Gaara continuou sem falar nada, ele deduziu que ou o assunto não poderia ser tratado ali, ou era longo de mais. Suspirou deu meia volta, direcionando, novamente, a sua sala.

"Terraço, na hora do intervalo. Assunto?" – proferiu antes de sair, sem focar o menor.

"Volterra." – Gaara virou-se e foi para sua turma, deixando um sorriso deslizar por entre os lábios.

O moreno paralisou-se ao ouvir o tal nome, assim como o outro deduziu que aconteceria.

-- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - -- - - --

Mais ou menos, no terceiro tempo que o professor Jiraya confirmou o que o mais novo tinha visto de manhã.

"Sentem-se e fiquem em silencio. Tenho uma anuncio a fazer." – disse o sensei quando entrava na sala com uma pilha de fichas na mão.

Todos se sentaram aguardando a próxima tortura, ou então, o próximo teste surpresa na qual o Jiraya vinha a declarar.

"Tenho uma noticia ruim e outra boa." – começou o professor de longas madeixas grisalhas.

"Será que vai ter teste surpresa? Eu não estudo literatura há duas semanas..." – resmungou uma menina de lindos olhos perolados.

"Espero que não." – disse a Sakura (que sentava na sua frente) – "Não estudo desde a prova mensal." – falou horrorizada – "Talvez eu deva mesmo estudar um pouco de literatura... Você me ajuda Hina-chan?"

"Claro." – disse a menina enquanto sorria docemente.

"Começando pela noticia ruim ou péssima, como preferirem, o teste surpresa de vocês foi cancelado." – disse Jiraya tristemente, arrancando uma boa quantia de suspiros da turma – "Entretanto! Fiquem sabendo que vocês terão teste, não mais surpresa semana que vem." – disse com ar vitorioso.

Uma avalanche de decepção foi jogada nos alunos novamente.

"Agora, a noticia boa, foi o motivo no qual não teremos prova hoje." – Jiraya olhou para a porta – "Entre, por favor."

Da porta, revelou-se um menino loiro de grandes orbes azuis e loiras madeixas curtas e bagunçadas. Sua pele era levemente bronzeada, pois a algum tempo já não surfava mais e aparentemente iria ficar ainda mais branco, devido a ausência de sol em Konoha.

O menino andou calmamente até a frente da sala. O menino fez reverencia a todos e se apresentou.

"Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, mas todos podem me chamar de apenas de Naruto. Eu tenho 15 anos e adoro esportes." – disse o menino.

Jiraya levantou-se e se pôs ao lado do menor. Levantou a ficha do loiro e começou a ler.

"A todas interessadas, ele é solteiro, tem 1,66m de altura, seu tipo sanguíneo é B, sua matricula é 012607, sua comida favorita é ram--" – Jiraya foi abruptamente interrompido quando lhe tiraram a folha de sua mão.

"NEM PENSE EM CONTINUAR! ERO-SENSEI!!" – gritou o novato com o papel na mão – "Quem foi o maluco que deixou minha ficha de matricula com você?" – acrescentou, arrancando gargalhadas de quase todos da sala.

'_Infantil...'_ – pensou Sasuke enquanto assistia a cena.

"Não pense em me chamar de ero-sensei de novo moleque. E foi seu pai que deixou comigo, Minato." – respondeu sério, mas com um ar brincalhão.

"Aquele distraído... Vou me assegurar de que isso não se repita." – resmungou Naruto enquanto sorria pro professor.

"Ok, chega de farra. Sente-se ao lado de Sasuke." – falou o Jiraya apontando para o fundo da sala.

Naruto andou a te seu lugar e acomodou-se ao lado do moreno. Virou a cabeça de lado para encarar o novo colega e disse:

"Oi! Meu nome é Naruto. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sasuke." – Falou sorrindo.

Sasuke o encarou incrédulo, por um momento. Por que diabos aquele menino falara com ele? Nenhum menino se atreveu, até hoje, dirigir-lhe a palavra. Ou por medo, de sua áurea repressora, ou por inveja de ter as meninas aos seus pés. Com exceção, é claro, de Gaara e outros poucos _companheiros._

"Eu e toda a sala já sabemos seu nome. Não precisa repeti-lo. E saiba que, pra mim, não há nenhum prazer nisso." – resmungou Sasuke, depois de recuperado do choque – "E espero que não me dê nenhum trabalho."

"Teme... Como se eu desse trabalho a alguém!" – disse o menor fazendo um bico.

'_Isso é o que veremos...'_ – pensou Sasuke.

-- -- -- - - - -- - -- - - --

A cada passo a frente era mais uma incerteza que o moreno levava consigo. Pousou o pé, no ultimo degrau com tanta incerteza que por um breve momento achou que perderia o equilíbrio e rolaria escada a baixo.

Ao colocar a mão na porta do terraço não pode deixar de notar que haviam duas pessoas ali. Logicamente, um deles era o Gaara, mas o outro era alguém que, para o Sasuke, não era um ser muito bem vindo...

Deixou que a porta se abrisse lenta e vagarosamente, sem nenhuma pressa, dando origem a um 'Sasuke mais velho'.

"Achei que não viria... Irmãozinho."

- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - --

No refeitório havia grande movimento por parte dos alunos. Uns comiam, outros conversavam, entretanto, não importava a mesa mais barulhenta ou estranha que havia ali, pois a mais chamativa era a do novato.

"Então, Naruto-kun? Porque você se mudou pra cá só agora?" – Perguntou Ino com o canudinho do seu suco, por entre os lábios.

"Sinceramente, eu também não sei... Minha mãe e meu pai decidiram isso de ontem pra hoje. E quando descobri pra onde ia, eu já estava no meio do caminho, então não deu nem para protestar ou recusar a idéia." – disse Naruto pensativo enquanto lembrava-se do ocorrido. – "Mas..." – encarou a Ino – "Até que eu gosto daqui. As pessoas me parecem bem simpáticas, com exceção do tal 'Sasuke'." – sorriu abobalhadamente ao se lembrar do outro.

Apesar do Loiro não ter sido _muito_ bem tratado pelo moreno, ele ainda simpatizara com o outro. Sasuke lhe trazia alegria e bem-estar. Pode ser que estivesse ficando completamente maluco, mas essa era a verdade.

"O Sasuke é assim mesmo. Não só com você, mas com todo o mundo." – a menina suspirou – "Pensado melhor, eu poderia dizer que ele ficou um pouco interessado em você..."

"O QUE?!" – Gritou chamando a atenção de todos na mesa – "Uhm... Desculpe." – sorriu desconfortável.

"É serio, se fosse qualquer outro ele teria ignorado. Coisa que ele faz freqüentemente comigo e com todas as outras meninas. A única que ele ainda dirige alguma palavra é a Hinata, que por acaso é uma das pouquíssimas meninas do 1° ano que não se apaixonaram por nenhum do Uchihas." – Ino terminou de beber seu suco e a gora amassava a caixinha.

"Uchihas?" – perguntou Naruto.

"Sim." – confirmou – "Temos dois Uchihas neste colégio. Um é o Sasuke que você já conhece. E o outro é o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Você o conhecerá na nossa ultima aula." – encostou a mão sob o rosto e deixou um suspiro sobre sair – "Pena que é professor de Matemática..."

Naruto não pode deixar de sorrir. Parece que ele e a Ino haviam muitas coisas em comum.

-- -- -- - - - - - -- -- - - -- -

Pequenas gotas de chuva começaram a cair neste momento. Primeiramente uma chuva serena, mas com certeza, à noite, uma tempestade cairia sob o colégio.

"O que ele faz aqui?" – perguntou o Uchiha parado à frente da porta.

"A informação é para ambos os Uchihas" – explicou Gaara encarando Itachi – "Sasuke..." – suspirou – "...sei que não gosta de seu pai, muito menos de sua família..."

O Uchiha menor deu meia volta, decido a voltar para sua sala.

"Está bem. Eu vou direto ao assunto." – declarou o ruivo, de modo com que o outro parasse no primeiro degrau. – "Vossa majestade Fugaku, deseja vê-los às 20h00min de hoje para um jantar no castelo em Volterra."

Sasuke apertou os olhos e fez uma expressão dolorosa. Aparentemente, a expressão 'não gostar da sua família' era um pouco fraca para tanto ódio acumulado.

"Pois então, diga a ele que não..."

"É sobre sua estadia aqui" – interrompeu Itachi – "Gaara não sabe sobre o que se trata, mas eu sei. Não é exatamente algo ruim. Mas você terá algum trabalho."

O menor arregalou os olhos.

"Não posso lhe dizer sobre o que se trata, mas posso lhe garantir que descobrirá ao vim esta noite. E acredite, você voltará antes das 8h de amanhã." – completou o mais velho.

Neste momento, infelizmente, o sinal tocou. Assim Itachi teve que sair antes, buscar suas coisas e segui para a próxima sala na qual daria sua aula.

"Gaara, você não faz nenhuma idéia do que possa ser?" – perguntou Sasuke escondendo seu atordoamento.

"Desculpe" – disse Gaara passando pelo outro – "Se soubesse lhe diria. Também não gosto de voltar lá. Até porque, eu não tenho nenhum motivo para isso."

Após aquela conversa, o Uchiha mais novo não foi a mais nenhuma aula. Também não voltou ao seu dormitório, mas preferiu ficar sentado no terraço pensando. Ergueu sua cabeça e lutou contra a chuva para olhar o céu.

"Às vezes me pergunto se nós, _vampiros,_ nascemos somente para sofrer." – sussurrou por entre as pernas.

**TBC**...

-- - - - - - --

_Bem... Eu ainda não expliquei nada neste capitulo, na verdade é com se fosse um prólogo. Mas no segundo capitulo eu juro que explicarei o que diabos é Volterra e também terá um pouco de sasunaru. Não vai ser nada de mais, pois ainda está no inicio e coisa e tal. Espero que tenham gostado do inicio._

_Ahhhh! Desculpa qualquer erro ortográfico, é que minha beta está de castigo..._

_Mas eu tentei corrigi alguns errinhos._

_Obrigado __**Von Cherry**__**, **__**Uchiha Mique**__**, **__**Hinaxchan**__**, **__**reneev**__**, **__**Chibi Mari-chan**__** e **__**Kuchiki Rin**__ por mandarem reviews. É por vocês que passei minha tarde escrevendo ao invés de estudar..._

_(Que mal exemplo, não? xD)_

_Kissus!!_

_Mandem reviews, plix? ;-;_


	3. Nova Missão

Explicações básicas:

_**Explicações básicas**__:_

_Falas__; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos__; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração__; Direto à fic!!_

_-- -- - - - - - - - - - - _

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Nova Missão**_

A noite não era uma das mais belas na qual o moreno já havia presenciado, mas ainda assim exalava sua tranqüilidade. Nuvens meio rosadas encobriam a lua com seu manto, enquanto as estrelas lutavam por pequenas brechas. Estava claro que mais tarde cairia uma tempestade daquelas, mas aparentemente não seria nenhuma alarmante.

Enquanto caminhava até seu quarto, podia sentir a essência da grama molhada que ainda deixava rastros da chuva anterior. Seu maior desejo, no momento, era tomar um bom banho quente e esquecer por alguns minutos que teria que enfrentar sua família em um longo jantar.

"Boa noite, senhor Uchiha" – falou a recepcionista do dormitório masculino – "Tenho um recado do seu pai pra você".

Sasuke parou e a escutou desinteressadamente.

"Aqui diz que você terá um companheiro de quarto" – leu a recepcionista – " Diz assim 'Caro Sasuke, seu novo companheiro de quarto será o Naruto. Não crie casos, conversaremos depois sobre isso. Uchiha Fugaku.'"

"Ok..." – falou o moreno sem prestar muita atenção no que ela havia lido.

"De nada." – respondeu com um sorriso.

O menino já estava saindo do balcão quando finalmente caiu a ficha.

"Espera ai..." – falou rápido enquanto seus olhos corriam apressadamente sob o papel – "O QUE?!"

A recepcionista olhou assustada pra ele, mas antes de dizer algo, o outro já havia sumido de lá.

'_Ele parecia tão calmo..._'

O moreno subiu de dois em dois degraus, na velocidade mais humana que poderia imitar. De modo que para um vampiro, durou uma eternidade. Por um momento amaldiçoou ter que morar no quinto andar, ou seja, o ultimo. Continuou apressado até chegar à porta do seu quarto.

"Isso só pode ser o inferno" – disse o Uchiha entrando no quarto sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de cansaço.

"Sasuke?" – resmungou Naruto de dentro do banheiro – "Finalmente chegou..." – o loiro saiu do pequeno cubículo – "... Estranhei você não está aqui. Você está bem?" – lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado ao ver as roupas molhadas na qual ele vestia.

"Você deveria ser preocupar mais com seu nariz, Dobe." – resmungou o moreno sentando-se no chão – "E coloque uma roupa, pois se esse pedaço de pano cair da sua cintura eu não terei um visão muito digna."

"TEME!! QUEM DISSE QUE EU ESTOU PREOCULPADO COM VOCE?" – gritou fazendo um biquinho logo em seguida.

'_Quem ele pensa que é para invadir o MEU quarto e ficar fazendo esses rostinhos alheios por ai?'_ – Sasuke

"Não grite, eu estou do seu lado." – falou o moreno que havia começado a tirar a blusa.

"NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!" – disse o loiro reparando no que o outro havia começado a fazer.

"Imagina se estivesse." – pendurou a blusa em um de seus ombros e completou – "Acho que precisamos estabelecer regras por aqui."

Naruto não pode dizer nada, pois seu olhar pairava no belo físico do menino a sua frente. Sua pele tão branca como a neve, era torneada por seus músculos definidos. Seus braços não demonstravam nenhum músculo grosseiro, mas nem de perto era um braço fino ou denunciava alguma fraqueza. Seu abdome era muito bem delineado e rígido, sem qualquer defeito.

O loiro engoliu a seco e não desviou o olhar um segundo sequer.

"Uhm..." – Sasuke reparou para onde o outro olhava então se adiantou - "Se você malhar um pouco aposto que consegue, ao menos, emagrecer. A menos se for moça." – zombou, passando uma das mãos sob a barriga.

"Eu não estou nem ai!" – falou com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

O Uchiha aproximou-se mais do menos e tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz com os dedos.

"É o seguinte..." – O moreno afastou-se um pouco, sentindo um pequeno incomodo pela aproximação - "... Hoje à noite terei de dar uma saída."

"E eu com isso?" – resmungou o outro, afastando-se ainda mais e encostando-se à parede.

"E que você será um bom garoto e não contará a ninguém." – completou, aproximando-se de novo – "Certo?"

"Por que eu deveria?" – franziu a sobrancelha desviando o olhar do maior.

"Ok. Não conte a ninguém ou você morre." – encarou-o mais de perto – "Prefere assim?"

"O que eu ganharia com isso?" – retrucou.

"Você deixa de ganhar um soco!" – o moreno deu soco leve ao lado da cabeça do Naruto, o que foi o suficiente para tremer a parede. – "É o seguinte... quase todas as noites eu tenho assuntos a tratar, por tanto você não me seguira e muito menos contará a alguém. Em compensação não me meto, também, no que você deixa ou não de fazer com _seus_ assuntos. Certo?"

O menor, ainda assustado não disse nada. Apenas ficou imóvel encostado na parede olhando para Sasuke incredulamente.

"Tomarei um banho e já estou de saída" – falou o Uchiha, já que o outro não demonstrou nenhuma reação a não ser _medo_.

Enquanto o outro foi devidamente se lavar, Naruto deitou-se na cama e esperou até que o maior saísse. Por que ele lhe incomodava tanto? E pior, o sentimento de que eles já se conheciam era tão grande. Será que ele também se sentia assim?

-- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - --

Em alguns andares mais baixos, o ruivo e o Uchiha mais velho retomaram o assunto no qual haviam tocado mais cedo.

"Você realmente acha que ele irá comparecer à reunião?" – perguntou o mais novo.

"Ele terá de comparecer, caso contrario, você conhece bem o estilo do Fugaku..." – suspirou cansado – "O velho não é muito a favor de o Sasuke morar neste mundo, por isso estamos aqui" – explicou Itachi.

"Eu sei. Mas não compreendo porque ele resolveu contrariar seu próprio pai e vim pra cá" – expôs Gaara.

"Vamos se dizer que ele tem um dom um tanto quanto... _Incomum_."

"...?"

"Resumindo, ele descobriu as verdadeiras intenções do rei e resolveu fugir antes que se envolvesse seriamente na história." – Itachi rodou a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto – "Nos vemos amanhã Gaara".

E sem mais nenhuma palavra entrou em seu recinto particular. Itachi era um rapaz interessante, tanto que o seu maior charme era sua enigmática mente. Levando em consideração que só uma pessoa podia decifrar suas ações, mesmo sem compreendê-las.

- - -- - - - -- - -- -

Ter sua mente refrescada por alguns minutos lhe concedeu uma sensação calma, mesmo com o outro ainda por ali.

Deixou seus olhos pairarem sob o rosto do menor, aparentemente adormecido e analisou-o. O Uchiha tinha de admitir que em toda sua existência, jamais reparou em alguém que chegasse a ter um jeito tão interessante. Pra falar a verdade, ele não reparava muito nas pessoas ao seu redor, entretanto o loiro realmente era uma _exceção_.

Naruto possuía traços fortes ao decorrer do rosto, o que lhe dava o ar de ser um pouco mais velho do que realmente era. Apesar disso, como já havia reparado antes, seus olhos tinham um tom azul incomparavelmente tranqüilizador. Sua boca, fina, constantemente lhe dava um ar alegre e abobalhado, com as expressões que constantemente fazia. Não pode deixar de notar, também, que tinham três cicatrizes em cada uma das bochechas. Suas linhas eram perfeitamente alinhadas e paralelas como se alguém as tivesse medido para que pudesse retratá-las ali.

O moreno acordou de seus devaneios e cutucou Naruto – no qual ainda se encontrava com uma toalha ao redor da cintura e a blusa do colégio no tronco.

"Sinto que a bela-adormecida estava tendo belos sonhos" – sussurrou Sasuke no ouvido do menor, dando uma lambida em seguida. Porque se sentia tão bem ao irritar o loirinho constantemente?

"AHN?!" – gritou Naruto assim que acordou – "TEME!!O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?" – continuou assim que sentou-se na cama.

O rubor que se espalhava por seu rosto era bastante perceptível, e logicamente, deixando que o maior visse.

"O que foi?" – perguntou 'inocentemente' – "Está com febre?"

Naruto corou ainda mais com o comentário do outro. _'Quem diabos ele pensa que é? Minha mãe? Ou será que tem um emprego de fada dos dentes?' – pensou atordoado._

"Vou tomar banho" – disse irritado – "Me avise antes de sair para que... AH!! ESQUECE!" – andou com passos pesados até o banheiro enquanto o outro lhe encarava com um sorriso no rosto. _'É bom que seja pego, Teme!'_

"Então.. Já estou indo." – disse num tom mais serio, pois lembrara pra onde se dirigia – "E, acredite, não serei pego tão fácil quanto você pensa."

"Como você sabe que eu pens-" – o Loiro olhou que Sasuke dirigia para janela – "Espera ai! Nós estamos no quinto andar!!" – gritou Naruto correndo em direção ao outro.

"Quanto a sua pergunta, eu não poderei respondê-la no momento. E quanto a questão da janela... Provavelmente _nunca_." – sendo assim ele pulou antes que fosse impedido.

Naruto não sabia mais o que pensar sobre o moreno. Principalmente quando o viu pousando leve e graciosamente ao chão como se nada tivesse acontecido. E antes que se afundasse em uma constante discussão com sua própria mente, lembrou que ainda precisava tomar banho. Ele poderia fazer isso no banheiro.

-- - - -- - - -- --

A vasta floresta de pinheiros que tinha ao lado do dormitório era bem extensa, deixando a cargo de Sasuke, correr mais intensamente do que um provável humano pudesse fazer.

'_Estou quase lá...'_

À medida que ia se aproximando de uma distancia de aproximadamente 500 metros de distancia do dormitório, já era possível ver – aos olhos normais, como de humanos – a única clareira que havia em toda a extensão. Ativou os olhos especiais para que pudesse ver se algum dos outros dois já havia chegado.

Como cada vampiro tem seus tipos sanguíneos, ou clãs, seus olhos especiais ganhavam nomes diferentes. Os olhos do clã Uchiha eram denominados _sharingan._

Por sorte não havia ninguém à sua espera. _'Menos mal.'_

Diminuiu gradativamente sua velocidade até parar um pouco ante do local desejado. Andou calmamente tomando o cuidado mínimo para que tivesse certeza de que estava sozinho ali. Confirmando o que ele já esperava.

Encostou a mão na pedra que tinha o símbolo de um leque – a maior pedra, na qual ficava ao meio – e prosseguiu com vários movimentos com as mãos.

"Com estes selos abro passagem a Volterra" – sussurrou.

Uma imensidão de luz tomou conta da pequena fenda que se formava na pedra. Concentrado com o que estava fazendo, o menor nem percebeu a aproximação de Itachi que acabara de chegar.

'_Obrigado por abrir o portal. Fico grato de não ter que gastar minhas energias. '_ – pensou o Uchiha mais velho.

"No dia que você for menos irritante, Volterra desaparece da sexta dimensão e se funde a este mundo." – rebateu Sasuke ao maior.

"Vejo que continua fazendo um bom trabalho com seu _dom_." – sorriu Itachi enquanto passava pelo portal.

'_Imbecil'_ – Pensou Sasuke.

Na transição entre os dois mundos, ambos os irmãos foram parados por guardas. Como de costume, retiraram suas vestimentas humanas e colocaram suas capas especificas para reunião. A capa era composta de um tecido macio e preto por fora, enquanto por dentro, o mesmo tecido possuía um tom vermelho-sangue. Nuvens de seda vermelha faziam o detalhe final da capa, estando por fora e em tamanhos diferentes.

"Bem vindos de volta a Volterra, Uchihas. À que cidade os senhores gostariam de ir?" – perguntou um dos guardas.

"Estamos indo para casa mesmo." – explicou Itachi – "Vamos à vila do fogo, a vila Uchiha."

"É por isso que vocês Uchihas têm a honra de carregar o símbolo de sua vila como emblema do clã." – comentou o outro guarda – "Desejo-lhes boa sorte."

Um novo portal foi aberto, no qual se dispuseram a passar. Deixando os dois guardas para trás.

-- - - - - -- - - - - --

No enorme palácio aguardavam, pacientemente, doze pessoas com a mesma vestimenta. Todos estavam quietos, encarando o homem que estava sentado à ponta da mesa, Fugaku.

"Eles chegaram." – anunciou o rei.

Um certo loiro deu pulo na cadeira ao escutar isso.

"Ei danna, no que isso vai dar?" – sussurrou o rapaz loiro ao ruivo que estava sentado a sua esquerda.

"Aguarde e verá. Não demorará mais que 10 minutos esse encontro." – respondeu o menor sussurrando de volta.

"Un."

-- -- - - - -- - - -- - -

Sasuke chegou aparentemente abalado à reunião. Principalmente ao ver que não seria um 'jantar em família', como haviam lhe dito. O moreno lançou um olhar alarmante para Itachi que apenas deu de ombros.

À sua frente instalavam-se 13 pessoas, contando com seu irmão, todos vestidos com a mesma capa. Sasuke aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira vazia, onde supostamente deveria sentar-se.

"Vejo que veio, un." – zombou um dos homens, no qual era loiro.

"Não pedi sua opinião Deidara." – respondeu Sasuke ao comentário do outro.

Ao lado do Deidara, um rapaz ruivo, deixou um leve sorriso decair sob os lábios. Deixando o loiro ainda mais enfurecido.

"Vamos direto ao assunto" – anunciou o mais velho da reunião, embora para qualquer humano, ele não tivesse mais de 25 anos – mesmo tendo 520 anos – "Essa reunião é sobre seu mais novo companheiro, Naruto."

Sasuke alarmou-se discretamente em seu lugar, deixando uma ânsia percorrer seu corpo.

"O que tem ele?" – disse tentando parecer calmo, coisa que não dava certo para vampiros.

"Parece-me que estão se dando bem" – comentou um cara de cabelo branco.

"Hidan" – advertiu Itachi, sentado ao lado do irmão.

Fugaku suspirou e ficou quieto por um minuto, deixando o clima baixar.

"Enfim, você tem uma nova missão" – disse o loiro – "Você terá de ficar de olho nesse moleque" – explicou Deidara cansado.

"..." – Sasuke o encarou sem muito animo.

"Aqui estão os detalhes" – o rei lançou um maço de folhas para o filho – "Pain, Kimimaru, Kakuzu e Sasori farão companhia ao Itachi. Eles serão professores do Konoha High School. Sai será da sua sala e Neji será do segundo ano. Konan e Kisame serão da Faculdade Konoha. E por ultimo, Hidan, Suigetsu e Deidara serão do terceiro ano do High School." – concluiu o rei.

"O QUE?!" – gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

"PORQUE EU TENHO QUE SER DO TERCEIRO ANO E NÃO UM PROFESOR OU ALUNO DE FACULDADE?" – gritou Suigetsu e Deidara juntos, novamente. Fazendo Hidan concordar logo em seguida.

"Porque vocês três não agem como adultos e aparentemente são velhos demais para estarem no segundo ano ou no primeiro, como Sasuke, Neji e Sai." – explicou Kisame com um sorriso irônico.

Os quatro começaram a discutir enquanto os demais começavam a sair, dando por encerrado a reunião.

"Fugaku" – chamou Sasuke, que não tinha habito de chamá-lo de pai – "Qual o motivo da missão?"

Fugaku parou para encarar o filho e dando de costas novamente falou:

"Aparecerá um ultimo tópico nos detalhas da missão quando você tiver que ficar sabendo." – respondeu – "E... Se eu fosse você, não deixaria em espécie alguma seu colega descobrir a existência desse mundo. Isso será pior do que se qualquer outro humano descobrir." – o rei se foi deixando Sasuke, confuso, para trás.

"Vamos Sasuke." – anunciou Itachi com o portal já aberto.

-- - - - -- - - -

Assim que chegou ao quarto não pode deixar de lembrar o que havia feito mais cedo. 'O que deu em mim para lamber a orelha dele?' – se questionou ainda com raiva. Por um lado era bom, pois ao ter certo contato com um vampiro, você passa a ter o cheiro dele, coisa que se Naruto – por algum acaso – descobrisse a existência de um outro mundo e fosse pra lá, ninguém acreditaria que ele era um humano por causa de seu cheiro, logo então Sasuke não teria culpa até descobrirem a façanha. Isso era algo, praticamente, impossível, mas vale a pena prevenir.

Entrou pela janela sem sequer fazer algum barulho. Percebeu então, que o mais novo dormia sentado no chão com o rosto encostado em sua própria cama, deixando a do loiro intacta.

"Alem de companheiro de quarto, colega de sala e guarda-costas eu ainda terei de fazer papel babá?" – falou sarcasticamente para si mesmo – "Devia pedir dinheiro para isso" – suspirou.

Sasuke buscou o menino no colo e o colocou em sua própria cama. Antes de dormir trocou de roupa e largou os dados da missão dentro de alguma das caixas. Eram aproximadamente 01h00min estava cansado e precisava dormir.

Sem pensar muito bem, deitou-se ao lado do menor e dormiu ali mesmo. Não se sentiu incomodado, pois apesar de tudo, sentia-se como se já conhecesse o loiro desde pequeno. Há 150 anos.

-- - - - - - -- - - - - --

_Hey mina-san!_

_Terminei o capitulo ontem a noite, mas só pude postar hoje, porque eu estou de castigo; sem internet. Então eu entro escondida a tarde para fazer a alegria – ou não – das pessoas que lêem esta fic._

_O amor entre os pentelhinhos aí está meio platônico – POR ENQUANTO! – Mas logo, logo eu coloco um lemon e (quase) todo mundo fica feliz... ou não. xD_

_A suposta akatsuki será essa mencionada na fic... ou seja... Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Suigetsu, Neji, Kimimaru e Sai._

_Eles não são necessariamente do mal e mais a frente vcs entenderão pq é esse povo todo. Só para deixar bem claro... __**NÃO HAVERÁ ITACHIxKISAME**__ pois eu ODEIO esse casal, também não terá ItaxSasu, eu tbm não gosto – apesar de ser mais suportável que o outro casal._

_Lembrei-me de outra coisa... Essa fic é baseada – também – em uma série chamada crepúsculo. Não é nada de mais, mas pode ter alguma coisa parecida com os livros. Só para deixar claro. E... quem quiser ler/está lendo não darei nem um spoiler (até porque eu odeio isso)._

-- - - - - -

**Reviews!!**

-- -- -- -- -- --

_**barbaratavares**_

Aqui está xD

Desculpa por não postar no fim de semana, tive que ir à um casamento.

- - - - - -- - - - -

_**Hawkfield**__**  
**_

Que bom que gostou, eu tbm adoro fics assim. Pena que tem poucas assim e se o povo não faz a gente tem que fazer, neah?

Eu já li a serie inteira... Crepúsculo, New Moon (lua nova), Eclipse e Breaking Dawn. É muito bom e vale a pena!

-- - - - - -- - - -- -

_**Kuchiki Rin**__**  
**_

Bem... não teve tanto sasunaru quanto eu mesma esperava ter, mas eu coloquei mais do que no ultimo capitulo... Espero lhe agradar com este outro, também.

-- - - - - - - -- -- - - -

_**loveDeidara**__**  
**_

Acho que meio que já respondi sua pergunta lá em cima, mas irei repetir. A "Akatsuki" será formada pelo Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Suigetsu, Neji, Kimimaru e Sai.

Eu geralmente vejo o contrario o.o''

Nas fics que eu leio geralmente é o Naru-chan, exceto uma que comecei a ler a pouco tempo que se chama 'seus belos orbes negros'... Sinceramente eu achei a fic muito boa e recomendo, caso ainda não tenha lido ou esteja lendo.

Espero que continue gostando da minha fic. xD

- - -- - - -- -- -

_**Yuna-chans2**__**  
**_

Obrigada! Você é a primeira pessoa que me fala isso... (Sobre o negocio de ser gostoso de ler...) me sinto emocionada ç.ç

Será o Sasuke mesmo... eu não acho que combine Naruto-seme e Sasuke-uke (embora rime com o nome do segundo xD). Mas sinceramente... eu acho que o Sasuke não nasceu para ser uke. O.o'

-- - - - -- - -- - -

_**Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan**__**  
**_

Que bom que gostou!

Bem...

Eu não posso te responder o que causa sofrimento no Sasu, ainda! Mas ao decorrer da historia você descobrirá. O fato dele odiar a família está relacionado a isso... E... É logico que o Naru-chan terá um papel importante!! Ele é o melhor personagem de Naruto. É por isso que o anime tem o nome dele... #baba ovo do naruto#

Bem... não confie muito em mim para falar sobre o Naruto, pq eu simplesmente o amo!! Se não fosse pelo tio kishimoto (que não é la grande coisa) e o sasuke (que me mataria em um segundo OoO) eu roubaria ele pra mim.

EU AMO O NARUTO!!

Tah... deu u.u'

Kissus xD

-- - - - - - - -- --

_**Yuiki**__**  
**_

Aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado deste tbm. xD

Obrigada!

- - - - - - - - - -

_**BrendaaSoombra'**__**  
**_

Que bom que você gostou! Bem...

Eu estava pensando em fazer algumas outras fics tbm... mas eu não agüentaria a carga, pois eu estou num colégio muito puxado e no fim do ano farei 1 etapa PAS (que é uma prova, mais facil, para passar direto no vestibular) sendo que são 3 etapas, 3 anos. Mas vou ver se faço alguma one-short.Estou muito feliz mesmo que tenha gostado.

Bjos!!

-- - - - - -- - - -

_**VonCherry**_

Bem... eu vou tentar coloca-lo na minha fic sim, mas eu não gosto muito dele e não o conheço direito... ou seja... não sei se o farei com uma personalidade muito boa.

E você QUASE acertou... Volterra é o nome do mundo, mesmo. O nome das cidades será o nome dos clãs, exemplo, vila Uchiha. Espero que continue lendo... Kissus!

-- - - -- - - - --

_**ChibiMari-chan**_

Desculpe... eu queria dar mais suspense ç.ç

Espero que eu já tenha explicado o mínimo suficiente nesse capitulo.

xD

-- - - - -- - - - -

_**UchihaMique**_

Chegou! Atrasado, mas chegou!

Aproveite!

- - - -- -- - -

_**Hinaxchan**_  


Continuei... É grassas vocês que eu continuei...

xD

kissus

-- - - - - - -- -

**Pois é... após responder as reviews...**

**Eu peço que me mandem mais 8D**

**Porque eu sou uma autora muito gananciosa...**

**xD**

**AH!!**

**Me ajudem a escolher um assistente??**

**Ç.Ç**

**As opções são:**

**#Sasuke**

**#Naruto**

**#Itachi**

**#Gaara**

**#Sai**

**É isso ai! **

**KISSUSSS!!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Akatsuki?

Explicações básicas:

_**Explicações básicas**__:_

_Falas__; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos__; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração__; Direto à fic!!_

_-- -- - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capitulo 3**

**Akatsuki?**

O sol pairava no horizonte e, mesmo com uma floresta à frente da janela, os insistentes raios invadiam cada milímetro do recinto. O loiro puxou o travesseiro para seu rosto, tentando impedir que a claridade atrapalhasse seu sono. Rolou um pouco para o lado e... Macio? Sua cama não era _tão_ macia assim.

Apalpou cuidadosamente sem retirar o rosto da escuridão que lhe era proporcionada. Foi subindo a mão, revelando assim, o formato de um nariz, olhos, orelhas e uma boca. Lábios tão macios que lhe levara uma curiosidade ao menor, poderiam ser tão bons ao beijá-los?

Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando uma língua tocou-lhe os dedos, seguido por uma mordida. Não fora muito forte, mas foi o suficiente para o menor se dar conta de onde estava e de quem poderia ser a única pessoa que estaria ao seu lado.

"AHHH!" – gritou Naruto, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico de Sasuke – "O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! E O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA?" – Sentou-se na cama subitamente segurando o dedo entre sua mão vazia.

"Correção, minha cama." – Falou ainda com o sorriso.

Naruto olhou em volta do quarto bagunçado – ainda lotado de caixas – e suspirou. Tinha razão. Era a cama do moreno. _'O que diabos estou fazendo aqui?'_ – pensou.

"Você dormiu no chão e como cheguei cansado, só fiz jogar você em uma das camas e dormi." – respondeu distraidamente enquanto encarava a janela. - "Parece que não poderei ir à aula hoje..." – suspirou. Aquilo significava que teria que passar o dia inteiro com Gaara, seu irmão ou o resto da Akatsuki – que chegavam hoje à Konoha.

'_Porque será que ele não pode ir? Pelo menos terei companhia para me ajudar a arrumar as coisas.'_- pensou alegremente. Ele ganhara o dia de folga por ter chegado ontem de viagem. A diretora preferiu que ele já fosse direto às aulas para que não achassem que era um 'estranho' andando pelos arredores do grande instituto.

Sasuke levantou-se e começou a vestir a roupa. Passar o dia com os vampiros seria um inferno, mas passar o dia com o loiro seria pior ainda. Principalmente se... O moreno cortou a linha do raciocínio antes que se lembrasse daquilo.

"Se não vai ao colégio, porque está vestindo o uniforme. Irá sair?" – perguntou Naruto, curiosamente.

"Respondendo à essa e às demais perguntas, um, eu não posso ir pro sol, pois tenho albinismo, dois, não quero passar a manhã inteira arrumando as coisas com você, três, sim, irei sair e, quarto, ainda não lhe responderei como sei disso." – Sasuke terminou de vestir-se, pegou sua escova e saiu pelo mesmo lugar da noite passada.

Tudo foi muito rápido, pois uns 3 segundos depois, Sasuke já estava pulando a janela. Coisa que impediu Naruto de questioná-lo. O menor suspirou pesadamente. Por que isso tinha de acontecer com ele? '_Existem tantas outras pessoas no mundo... '_ – pensou.

Levantou-se da cama lembrando que havia dormido com o moreno.

"Aquele idiota!!" – falou ferozmente enquanto enrubescia involuntariamente.

Pousou suas mãos em uma das caixas, colocando-a sobre seus lençóis intactos. Adentrou a mão no recipiente de papelão e esvaziou-a por completo, arrancando suas fitas adesivas e amassando-a em seguida. Só reparou algo estranho quando foi arrumar seus pertences, havia um maço de papéis brancos que nunca tinha visto na vida. Puxou-os para si e abriu a capa onde se lia: 'AKATSUKI/CONFIDENCIAL'.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou retoricamente para si.

- - - - -- - - -- - - - --

Por entre as cortinas surgia-se uma silhueta. _'Mal sabe Sasuke que todos eles estão aqui.'_ – pensou Gaara dando de costas para a janela e encarando a zona à sua frente.

"Na verdade eu sei sim, Gaara." – respondeu ao pensamento do moreno que acabara de chegar e ia direto ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

Aparentemente não estava com um bom humor e para deixar passar esse incidente pelo ruivo, o caso realmente era sério.

"Que bicho picou ele?" – perguntou um menino de madeixas brancas.

"Acho que foi o _amiguinho_ dele..." – respondeu Hidan sarcasticamente, que tinha lido os detalhes da missão na noite anterior.

Suigetsu, o autor da pergunta, riu descontraidamente. Sendo seguido por Deidara e o próprio Hidan que havia respondido. Kisame riu de lado e o resto do grupo continuou conversando sem prestar muita atenção no grupinho.

-- - -- - -- - - - - -- - -

Onde estava com a cabeça? Porque diabos estava dando tanta brecha na frente daquele humano infeliz? Lavou o rosto mais uma vez com abundancia de água. Todos seus 150 anos de existência, jamais fora tão detraído como agora. Até mesmo Gaara, companheiro de infância, não sabia de seu dom. O que era um segredo absoluto da organização.

Sasuke dera mais do que simples pistas ao loiro para que esse descobrisse. Se o menino não fosse tão lerdo quanto era, já teria descoberto e sua vida estaria à beira de um colapso. Como explicaria à Naruto que podia fazer aquilo? Não é todo dia que você vai à padaria, conhece um vampiro com habilidades especiais e fica por isso mesmo.

Suspirou. Estava se metendo em um enorme problema, que se não saísse agora poderia acontecer um desastre. Mas não tinha pra que ter pressa. A única coisa que precisava a fazer era negar a responder ao loiro e fazer qualquer outra coisa que o mesmo pedisse. Sendo assim uma tarefa _quase_ impossível.

Pior não poderia ficar. Ou, pelo menos, _achava_ que não.

-- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -

Com as mãos tremulas sob o maço, ainda juntava coragem para ler seu conteúdo. E se aquilo fosse algo dos negócios de seu pai? O pequeno sabia que se isso acontecesse, ele estava frito. Pois seu pai jamais disse no que, especificamente, trabalhava e proibia o filho de sequer tocar em suas pastas empanturradas de supostos contratos.

Sua mãe, também, não era nenhuma santa sobre o assunto. Sempre falava que seu velho era um vendedor de seguros, o que não daria para pagar nem a metade de seu uniforme escolar.

Segurou ainda mais firme e leu o texto que, se encontrava, no papel seguinte à capa.

**Nome: Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Idade: 150 Anos.**

**Dicipulo: Gêmeos III, Uchiha mais novo.**

**Missão: O rei declarou que o discípulo mais novo de gêmeos, ficará encarregado de proteger e inspecionar o alvo citado na reunião do dia - - do mês de - - - - - - - - - - de - - - -. O ultimo tópico, em aberto, só aparecerá no momento que for **_**necessário**_** o proprietário da missão reconheça o verdadeiro motivo de realizá-la.**

**Não poderás deixar que - - - - - - saiba da missão e muito menos que Volterra existe. Sendo assim fica a sua decisão sobre contar o que realmente é ou não, estando ciente que a pena não se modificará ao contar-lhe...**

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Aquilo não era do seu pai, era de Sasuke. Sabia que era falta de educação mexer nas coisas dos outros sem a autorização das mesmas. Entretanto, isso estava em _suas_ coisas. O que não lhe acusava de furto ou invasão de privacidade. Certo?

Sim.

Mas... E se fosse esse mesmo papel que mudaria o resto de sua vida? Teria, ele, lido ao saber das conseqüências?

-- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -

Sasuke saiu arrastando-se do banheiro. Ainda tinha sono e a reunião havia lhe dado uma boa dor de cabeça. Sem contar seus problemas com o loirinho.

Jogou-se na cama do ruivo, que lançou-lhe olhar ameaçador por ter acabado de arrumar a cama, mas apenas ignorou. Não estava com cabeça para aquilo.

"Un, danna... O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Deidara ao ruivo mais velho.

Sasori fechou os olhos por um instante e os reabriu em tom alarmante.

"Sasuke..." – falou em tom urgente, coisa que não era normal – "Me diz que você guardou os dados da missão em um lugar seguro!" – exigiu ainda mais ansioso.

O moreno levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, percebendo o silencio instalado no quarto.

"O que?" – perguntou desinteressado. Quando queria ler uma mente era só se concentrar em uma linha das mentes em sua cabeça, mas quando queria ignorá-las, bastava ficar em lugar um tanto quanto barulhento ou escutando musica. O que, sinceramente, não estava mais.

"O maço de papel!" – gritou, era a primeira vez que o via tão _desesperado_ assim.

"Uhm... Creio que..." – Sasuke parou a frase no meio. A ultima vez que tinha visto aquilo era de madrugada, quando chegou exausto no quarto e largou os papéis em uma... – "Puta que pariu!" – olhou para Sasori alarmado – "Veja se o papel está com ele!"

E antes de esperar uma resposta do mais velho, já estava-se lançando janela à fora. Gaara encarava a situação sem entender uma grama sequer do que estava acontecendo. Lançou um olhar duvidoso e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador para Pain, que apenas suspirou e sentou-se no chão.

"Tudo bem, Gaara. Acho que já está na hora de contarmos o que realmente somos e porque estamos aqui."

"..." – o menor encarou-o, não poderia perder uma informação sequer.

-- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -

Naruto lia cada palavra com mais ansiedade de chegar ao final do regulamento. Cada parágrafo, frase, palavra e até mesmo as letras, eram lidas rapidamente, aguçando cada centímetro de sua curiosidade.

Assim que conseguiu ler o ultimo detalhe da missão, viu um pequeno ponto em branco, onde, supostamente, apareceria o motivo da missão para o moreno. Naruto não entendia como o outro conseguia seguir ordens sem ao menos saber o motivo pelo qual estava fazendo aquilo. Seria tão... Imprudente.

"Imprudente?" – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Sim. Era isso. E se algum dia viesse a fazer algo contra sua vontade? Não poderia reclamar depois, mas, afinal, porque ele fazia isso? Quem ele realmente era?

Passou mais uma das folhas e leu o próximo tópico.

**Componentes da missão: **

**Uchiha Sasuke****, companheiro de quarto do alvo. Aluno do primeiro ano do Konoha High School, ocupa o quarto 506 M e não atividades extracurriculares por enquanto. Aparentemente é hemofóbico e albino, por tanto não pode sentir cheiro de sangue e muito menos ficar exposto ao sol. A verdade é que, assim como todos os outros componentes da missão, Sasuke é um...**

O loiro lia cada detalhe com tanta incredulidade que quando leu que o 'alvo' era a si mesmo, quase parou de ler o infame maço de papel. A motivação, pela qual continuou, foi a curiosidade por saber mais sobre o moreno. Deu um longo suspiro e continuou lendo até a penúltima frase do parágrafo.

Quando estava para concluir sua leitura, um vulto preto pulou abruptamente em cima de si. Não havia escutado-o chegando e muito menos o visto. Quando se deu conta, já estava ali. Em cima de si.

"O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!" – gritou o moreno.

A mão de Sasuke segurava habilidosamente a mão do loiro a cima da cabeça do mesmo. Os papeis, agora, pousavam na cama, alguns centímetros longe da mão de ambos. O menor o encarava pasmo, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, enquanto o Uchiha deixava a raiva transparecer à cada milímetro de seu rosto.

Não foi exatamente a expressão do maior que deixou Naruto pasmo, até porque ele mesmo estava morrendo de raiva também. O que fez sua reação ser diferente, foi ver os belos orbes negro tomados por uma coloração diferente. Estavam vermelhos, parecendo rubis.

"O QUE FOI?" – gritou novamente – "Primeiro você mexe em minhas coisas e depois não fala nada! Parece até que viu um fantasma." – completou, vendo que o loiro estava absurdamente pálido.

"S...S-s-seu-us... Seus..." – Naruto tentava concluir a frase, mas a cor incomum e a aproximação do outro estava dificultando as coisas.

"Meus o que?" – perguntou impaciente.

"O-olhos..." – gaguejou por fim.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sasori abriu os olhos lentamente e falou antes que pain começasse a explicação.

"Eu não consigo ver o futuro nem o passado de Naruto." – disse Sasori.

"O QUE??" – gritaram Kisame, Hidan, Suigetsu e Deidara ao mesmo tempo.

Neji, Kakuzu e Konan arregalaram os olhos, alarmados. O resto o encarou, mas não deixaram nada transparecer em suas faces.

"Não consigo ver nada sobre ele, assim como eu tenho dificuldade para ver algumas coisas sobre os discípulos. Mas com Naruto é diferente. Não posso vê-lo e também não posso ver suas ações." – suspirou – "Sobre o papel... Naruto estava lendo-o, mas não posso afirmar que leu tudo, pois Sasuke pulou em cima dele assim que entrou no quarto."

"O que faremos a respeito, Pain?" – perguntou um cara de madeixas brancas e traços vermelhos nos olhos.

"Não conte nada ao rei." – concluiu – "Sasuke se meteu nessa sozinho. Ele cometeu o erro de deixar o humano alcançar informações na qual não podia. Não falaremos nada a respeito caso o rei não pergunte, mas também não colocaremos nossa imortalidade em jogo para salvar aquele idiota." – respondeu por fim.

Itachi sorriu de lado e o resto continuou o encarando. A maioria foi indiferente à ordem do maior, entretanto tem quem se opôs à regra imposta. Ninguém contrariou Pain, pois sabiam que ele podia decidir o que quisesse, era o líder do grupo.

"É o seguinte, Gaara..." – começou o líder. "Em Volterra, o rei Fugaku, tem uma organização secreta na qual executa alguns trabalhos. Essa organização é denominada Akatsuki. Todos os presentes nessa sala, mais o Sasuke, compõem-na." – Gaara olhou em volta confirmando o que Pain falara. – "Você nos conhece como pessoas que fazem parte da assembléia, mas isso era só uma desculpa para que possamos transitar livremente pelo castelo sem sermos questionados."

O silencio era tenso no quarto. Todos prestavam atenção na historia, pois nem todos da organização sabiam o porquê de sua verdadeira existência. Essa verdade só era concebida aos Uchihas, Pain, Sasori – que descobriu por si próprio – e Kimimaru.

"Esse grupo existe desde que uma maldição foi lançada ao rei. Como você sabe, os mundos são compostos por 3 raças: Humano ou Humano-puros, Meio-humanos e Vampiros ou Vampiros-puros. Sendo assim, o Deus vampiro – considerado um traidor de sua raça – ficou insatisfeito com um casamento de lorde vampiro com uma humana pura."

"Mas como o reino não ficou sabendo disso?" – perguntou Gaara tentando não deixar a surpresa transparecer em seu rosto – "Ele era um lorde, não era?"

"Sim." – respondeu Kimimaru, entrando no assunto.

"Julgando pela sua classe social, um escândalo tão grande assim não seria abafado. Não tão facilmente." – concluiu o ruivo.

"E não foi." – Sasori interrompeu – "Ele fugiu para esse mundo, com sua mulher já grávida." – continuou – "Ele teve um filho e ainda mora com a mulher aqui. Ela é uma das poucas pessoas de raça diferente à vampírica que sabe da existência de Volterra. O lorde vampiro visita o reino constantemente para falar com Fugaku, mas apesar de tudo ninguém sabe quem é o homem. Apenas eu sei e não posso dar-lhe esta informação."

"Dessa nem eu sabia..." – disse Pain com um ar sarcástico, o que assustou a todos. – "Enfim... A maldição lançada no rei não foi qualquer uma, foi a grande guerra entre seu clã e o resto do reino inteiro. Apesar de ter durado apenas 1 ano e seis meses as conseqüências foram sérias e todos sentiram o peso pós-guerra. O reino perdeu e consequentemente ele assumiu o trono. Isso também estava no plano do Deus vampírico, pois o clã Uchiha foi quase extinguido. Sobrando assim apenas 4 pessoas, Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku e Mitoko."

Deidara estava boquiaberto com a historia, Suigetsu já não sabia o que diabos pensar daquele Deus maldito, Sai não demonstrava nenhuma reação – nem mesmo sarcasmo a historia, o que era típico de sua personalidade – e o resto continuavam quietos e ansiosos pelo resto.

"Para que isso não ocorresse de novo, ele montou a assembléia geral dos mundos e a assembléia geral de Volterra." – prosseguiu Kimimaru – " A primeira assembléia é constituída pelos 3 Deuses, um de cada raça e um lorde das mesmas. A segunda é formada pelos reis das vilas, ou seja, lordes, o rei de Volterra e demais assessores. Para garantir a segurança de si mesmo e de Volterra, Fugaku criou a Akatsuki." – Kimimaru deu por encerrado sua parte da explicação. Já tinha ajudado o suficiente, agora os outros que se virassem.

"Como pode perceber não somos vampiros comuns." – Sasori seguiu de onde o companheiro tinha parado – " Cada um de nós tem um dom e junto desse dom temos uma espécie de maldição. Podemos dizer também que a partir de nós que nasceu o zodíaco ocidental."

Gaara lançou um olhar interrogativo para o mais velho, que apenas continuou sério.

"Temos os seguintes signos: áries, touro, gêmeos, câncer, leão, virgem, libra, escorpião, sagitário, capricórnio, aquário e peixes. Cada um de nós tem um signo, com exceção de dois homens, que tem o mesmo." – lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico. – "Agora cabe a você descobrir as maldiçoes de cada um, seus signos e seu poder especial."

Aparentemente o ruivo já sabia de dois deles; Sasuke tinha o poder de ler mentes e Sasori podia ver o passado e futuro de algumas pessoas. Mas... E o resto?

-- - -- - -- - -- - --

"Naruto, eu tenho que lhe pedir uma coisa..." – disse o moreno seriamente, ainda segurando o menos embaixo de si.

O loiro continuava apavorado embaixo de Sasuke. Nem era mais pela cor dos olhos, por que aparentemente já tinha voltado ao normal. Agora ele só se preocupava com a proximidade excessiva de ambos. Sentia suas maçãs do rosto quentes e por mais que tentasse disfarçar, era impossível.

"Você não pode contar a ninguém sobre o que acabou de ler aqui, certo?" – impôs o outro com uma voz nada graciosa. – "E sobre você ser nosso alvo, não posso fazer nada a respeito. Não é uma decisão minha, mas se dependesse de mim essa porcaria de missão jamais teria iniciado."

"S-sas... S-sasuke?" – gaguejou.

"O que foi?" – perguntou com a voz rígida.

"V-você po... poderia _sair de cima de mim_?" – as ultimas palavras saíram tão rápidas que Naruto nem ao menos pode intende-las.

O moreno se lembrando da posição da qual se encontrava levantou-se rapidamente, sem se desculpar. Não era de seu feitio fazer isso.

"Obrigado" – respondeu voltando aos poucos à fica com sua coloração normal. – "Quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas..."

"Não posso respondê-las." – falou rapidamente após ver as perguntas nas quais ele queria que o moreno respondesse.

"Responda as que poderem..." – completou – "Quantas pessoas estão de olho em mim?"

"13 da organização e algumas outras do colégio que eu não sei exatamente a quantia." – respondeu rispidamente. Não podia respondê-las, mas não conseguia negar algumas coisas ao menino. Ele era tão... Hipnotizador.

"Ok. E você é um?" – perguntou retoricamente.

"Sim."

"Porque seus olhos estavam vermelhos?"

"Não posso responder."

"Porque você _realmente _não pode ver sangue?"

"Não posso falar. E também não falarei sobre o albinismo."

Naruto abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar, Sasuke o interrompeu.

"Não posso revelar o que é Volterra." – adiantou.

O menor arregalou os olhos. E Sasuke o encarou.

"Não sou uma pessoa normal, mas também não posso falar o que sou." – respondeu – "Prometa-me que não contará a ninguém sobre isso."

"Não irei." – falou receosamente.

"Só quero que você fique ciente de que se isso se espalhar, minha sentença será morte."

Naruto empalideceu mais que o moreno após ouvir a palavra morte. Sua mente parecia explodir de informações e aos poucos começou a entender o que tudo aquilo ia lhe revelando.

"Você não é human-..."

"Não. Não sou." – interrompeu – "No momento, é a única coisa que posso lhe dizer. Eu tenho o 'poder' de ler mentes. Por isso respondo suas perguntas antes mesmo de faze-las. Não se preocupe, quando não estou interessado não fico sabendo o que está passando por sua mente. Respeitarei sua privacidade contanto que respeite a minha." – completou.

"Ok." – Naruto abaixou a cabeça, desolado.

Sasuke não gostou da reação do menor, mas não poderia contar-lhe a verdade.Nao sabia porque, mas era tão difícil mentir para o loiro. Doía-lhe o peito. Gostava de irritá-lo e de está próximo, mas não podia. Era apenas uma missão. Uma missão que estava fazendo ele se afeiçoar a alguém. Estranho, não? Um Uchiha?

- - -- -- - - - -- - - -

Passaram-se dois meses, fazendo laços nascerem entre os dois. Naruto fez amizade rapidamente com outros alunos do colégio. Sasuke sempre passava boa parte do tempo com o loiro. O menor desconfiava que fosse por causa da missão por isso nunca disse nada e também nunca mais toucou no assunto. Até porque gostava da presença do Uchiha.

Sai, Gaara e Neji agora eram seus amigos inseparáveis. Neji era um menino do segundo ano e não se importava de andar sempre com os meninos do primeiro ano. Gaara não era da turma do loiro, mas sempre estava por perto, e apesar de ter seu jeito sério, era muito cínico. Ele só não perdia para o Sai, que parecia ser o mestre dentre o grupinho. Isso sem falar nos assuntos pervertidos no qual sempre falava.

Suigetsu, Hidan e Deidara brigavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Sempre andavam juntos e também eram amigos de Naruto. Mal havia se passado uma semana e boatos espalhavam-se pela escola de que Deidara tinha uma queda, digo, um tombo pelo novo professor de artes, Sasori. Mas isso só acontecia porque em todas as aulas ele contestava as teorias do ruivo. Arte tinha que ser algo momentâneo, pois algo eterno não era de nenhuma valia.

Itachi adorava implicar com Naruto, que inocentemente não percebia as segundas intenções do professor. Sasuke se irritava a cada vez que Itachi o fazia, de propósito, claro. Pain de vez em quando fazia alguma aula de inglês com Itachi, para ver se os alunos que não se interessavam em uma matéria se interessassem em outra.

Konan e Kisame levavam a faculdade de mal a pior. Não agüentavam mais estudar pra aquelas porcarias de provas, imensas, e ainda dar conta de um moleque que parecia imperativo. Kakuzu e Kimimaru não achavam muito ruim a situação. Só estavam meio estressados por terem mais de mil provas para corrigir.

-- - - - - - -- - -

Os dias iam e viam. E sabe? Tudo era paz.

-

-

-

-

-

Até que chegou o terceiro mês...

-- - - - - -- - - - -- -

_Hey mina-san!!_

_Aqui estou eu de novo... Desculpa, novamente, pelos erros... É que minha beta ainda está de castigo x.x Bem... mais um capitulo em mãos e eu dei detalhes sobre a Akatsuki..._

_Eu ainda não escolhi meu assistente pq quase ninguém deu sua opinião. Mas sim, teve outras que tiveram a gentileza de me ajudar... E ainda assim preciso de mais opiniões._

_Escreverei meus candidatos novamente..._

_As opções são:_

_**#**__Sasuke_

_**#**__Naruto_

_**#**__Itachi_

_**#**__Gaara_

_**#**__Sai_

- - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - -

_**Reviews**__!_

Uchiha Mique

Eu tbm não gosto muito, mas curto...

Tem um casal que eu gosto mais com o Sai, mas é muito nada haver...

É SaixGaa. Sei que é estranho, mas quando se faz os dois sendo pervertidos, fica tão legal. XD

Pego como exemplo a fic pretty boys da **kisa.sora.x3 **aparentemente não postam mais, mas têm seu motivos, como "colégio" -.-"

Obrigado! E espero que continue gostando

- - -- - - - -- - - - -

barbaratavares

Creio que demorou um pouco que muito para eu postar, mas chegou! Aqui esta o novo capitulo! Que bom que gostou tanto da fic o.o" Não esperava que fizesse tanto sucesso (ainda bem que deu n.n").

Eu tbm acho os três gostosos '¬'

Mas ainda prefiro o Naru-chan... Ele será meu marido um dia e vamos ter filh...

#Apanha do Sasuke#

Ç.Ç

O que??

Sasu: Ele não tem mais permissão de ser seu ajudante

Naru e eu: Ç.Ç

Sasu: Nem adianta!

#Arrasta o Naruto#

u.u" ... Depois eu pego ele de volta n.n"

Continue lendo xDDDDD

Terá mais descobertas no próximo capitulo.

Kissus!

-- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - -

Soritcha.x3

Acho que o seu Domenick esqueceu de comentar que reviews não são feitas para pentelhar os fic-writers e sim para estimulá-los... ¬¬

Mas nos damos chances a amigas com problemas mentais tipo... VOCE!

xDD

E... não era para vc está estudando para as provas dessas duas semanas do Sigma?

Hausuihsiuahushaiu

Olha quem fala, neah?

Hauiahaiu

Kissus vaquinha-chan..

.o

Ps. Atualiza a porcaria da fic pretty boys, sim?

- - - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Kuchiki Rin

Quem sabe depois eu conto de onde os 150 anos

n.n

Hoho tem motivo por essa lambidinha... Acredite...

Eu não fiz a toa :D

Kissus

- -- - - - - - - --

Hawkfield

Que bom não 0,2... daqui a pouco vira 0,3!!

OoO"

Vamos mudar o mundo!!

Ta, parei -.-"""

Esse fim de semana eu comprei eclipse e breaking dawn na fenac de Brasilia...

O quarto livro tava em promoção por R 19,90 e o terceiro estava de R 22,90 (preço normal) o único probleminha é que eles são inglês, mas eu já li ambos em portugues. Por isso não me importo. Alem do que eu consigo ler em inglês tbm...

Eu já tenho praticamente toda historia na cabeça agora é soh colocar no papel xD

Espero que goste desse capitulo tbm...

Kissus

- - - - -- -- - - -

Chibi Mari-chan

Coloquei mais detalhes nessa fic... agora eu quero ver como a akatsuki vai se virar em Konoha... Até porque eles não podem atacar os alunos e... 3 meses? Acho que é o suficiente para enlouquecer qualquer vampiro xD

Não se preoculpe! Eu não desanimarei tão fácil dessa fic xD

Kissus

- - - - -- - - --

Hinaxchan

Death Note? O.o

Tah neah…

Eu sinceramente acho que não tem nada haver... mas se isso te faz ler minha fic...

Fico feliz!

#interesseira#

To brincando

xD

Se preoculpa não, as vezes eu mesmo tenho essas palas...

E o pior é que ninguém entende a gente ç.ç

É tão triste...

:D

Aqui está o novo capitulo!

kissus

-- - -- -- - -- -

Yuna-chan s2

Vc ainda não viu nada! :D

Agora pense em dois professores gostosos dando aula?

O,.O

Tudo bem que o Pain é serio e tudo mais, mas convenhamos...

Com o Itachi que é um perva, acho que ele não escapa...

xD

kissus

- - -- - - -- -- - - -

BrendaaSoombra'

Tadinha… A menos que goste de estudar… Ai a sentença muda para: que bom!

xD

Mas continue assim..

Tem que estudar mesmo, nosso futuro não está nas fanfics...

(pelo menos o meu não está)

Que bom que esteja gostando!

XP

kissus

- - - - -- - -- -- -- - - -

Hyuuga-kun

Vou pensar no seu caso… mas acho que colocarei sim..

Afinal o Itachi vai ter que ajudar o Naruto ir pra frente com essa relação.

Nada que um pouco de ciúmes no Sasuke não o faça ;D

kissus

-- - - - -- - -- -- -

MitsashiTenten-chan

Eu não prometo nada, mas vou me esforçar para colocar um lemon até lá...

#com medo#

Será que meu Lemon vai ficar bom?

Ç.Ç

Eu tenho medo de que não fique.

#suspira#

Mas eu vou conseguir!! É o fogo da juventude!

#baixa o espírito do Lee#

kissus

- -- - -- -- -- - -

loveDeidara

Caçador de vampiros? O.O

Não tinha pensado nisso, mas até que não é má idéia...

Não para o Naru-chan é claro, pq a historia dele já está em minha cabeça...

Obrigada pela idéia xD

kissus

- - -- -- - - - -- -- -

sango7higurashi

Eu sou meio suspeita pra falar dela pq eu simplesmente AMEI toda a serie...

.o

Eu tbm gosto do Naruto... ele é tão fofo...

O problema é que na maioria das fics que eu leio... ele é sempre maltratado pelo sasuke...

Ou o maldito abandona ele, ou trai, ou abusa, ou... Sei la!

Em fim...

EU AMO O NARU-CHAN!

xDD

kissus

-- - -- - - - -- - - --

Então mina-san...

Reviews? ;-;


	5. Dimensões

Explicações básicas:

_**Explicações básicas**__:_

_Falas__; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos__; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração__; Direto à fic!!_

_-- -- - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capitulo 4**

**Dimensões**

O céu revelava-se sombriamente nublado. Konoha nunca tinha pego um clima tão ruim desde sua existência. Os alunos abandonaram as regiões descobertas e outros lugares muito abertos. A chuva caía branda e a verdadeira tempestade ainda não começara.

"Alunos, tenho que lhes informar que as aulas desta manha foram suspensas devido o clima instável." – anunciou o professor ruivo.

Um aluno levantou a mão, chamando a atenção do sensei.

"Sim Naruto?"

"Sasori-san..." – o professor detestava ser chamado de sensei e só exigia formalidades na frente da diretora – "... então nos teremos o dia inteiro de folga?" – perguntou o loiro sorridente.

"Aparentemente sim..." – suspira o mais velho, vendo todos os alunos arrumando seus pertences – "Mas a ordem é que vocês não saiam de seus dormitórios. Todos estão proibidos de ficarem andando livremente pelo campus da instituição. Idas até a cidade, também estão proibidas".

Sasori viu a expressão dos alunos tornando-se desagradável. O dia inteiro no dormitório? Isso não era para o loiro.

A porta foi aberta e quase todos os alunos saíram, restando apenas Sasori, Sasuke e Naruto. Sendo invadida logo após por três alunos mais velhos.

"Ora, ora Sasori-_sensei_..." – implicou um dos meninos.

"Cala a boca Suigetsu." – lançou um olhar ameaçador para o aluno.

Naruto apenas riu com a situação.

"Teremos encontro hoje às 4 da tarde, un." – anunciou mais um do trio.

Sasuke franziu, ainda mais, o cenho e encarou o loiro que havia dado a informação.

"Deidara..." – repreendeu Sasori dando um olhar significativo para Naruto.

Naruto percebendo o clima olhou para os 5 ao seu redor e abaixou a cabeça. Ele nunca podia esta perto quando o assunto era voltado à tal organização. Pegou suas coisas com certa brutalidade e saiu do recinto sem dar nenhuma palavra. Aquilo já vinha lhe incomodando há algum tempo e, conseqüentemente, irritando Sasuke.

"Vocês têm que continuar falando isso na frente dele não é?" – perguntou Sasuke sem esconder o nervosismo.

"Olha o projetinho de Uchiha... Quem te viu quem te ver." – implicou Hidan, que até então estará quieto.

Sasuke moveu-se rapidamente até o rapaz, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com a mão direita e o levantando do chão.

"Saiba que o 'projetinho' pode lhe matar antes mesmo que você perceba" – o moreno apertou ainda mais a garganta do maior. Fazendo com que o ar não passasse.

"Solte ele, Sasuke. Creio que não quer mais problemas com seu pai." – lembrou Sasori.

Hidan caiu no chão abruptamente levando uma das mãos até o pescoço para massageá-lo.

'_Ele anda muito preocupado com essa missão..._' – refletia Suigetsu consigo mesmo.

'_Acho que ele esta gost--'_

"Nem pense em concluir seu pensamento Deidara. E Suigetsu..." – virou-se para encara-lo – "Sei que você sabe de meus motivos para estar assim."

'_Ou pelo menos o que você afirma ser. Fale a __verdade__._'

O moreno lançou um olhar mortal ao companheiro.

"Não se esqueçam de avisar os demais sobre a reunião." – disse o Uchiha ignorando o pensamento do outro.

"..."

Retirou-se da sala deixando os demais discutindo sobre o que havia acontecido. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que perdia o controle. Como explicar isso aos demais? _'Pensem o que quiser... '_ ele saberia o que estariam pensando mesmo. Sorriu de canto e foi até seu dormitório.

-- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- -- -

Naruto encontrava-se sentado à janela. Suas duas pernas encontravam-se para dentro, enquanto seu corpo estava sob o extenso para-peito. O loiro encarava a floresta aos fundos do dormitório. _'Quão extensa deve ser?'_ pensou.

"Não é tão extenso quanto parece ser..." – alguém murmurou em seu ouvido.

O loiro levou um susto, desequilibrando-se para trás e caindo sobre o moreno.

"SASUKE!" – gritou – "Você é louco?"

O moreno embaixo de Naruto deu um sorriso sarcástico, colocando ambas as mãos sob o ombro do menor.

"Você devia ser mais cuidadoso, Dobe." – murmurou.

"Eu não sou Dobe, seu Teme!" – Naruto virou-se para encarar o amigo, esquecendo-se da aproximação súbita – "E-eu nãovivocêchegar!" – Gaguejou na primeira palavra e depois falou rapidamente o resto da frase, fazendo-a tornasse uma só palavra.

Sasuke encarou-o sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem – também – com a aproximação.

"Isso é o que dar ser surdo..." – desviou o olhar do menor para mirar a cama bagunçada do mesmo. Apoiou-se nos dois antebraços e prosseguiu. – "Quando você vai arrumar essa bagunça?"

"Eu não sou surdo! E você tem que parar com sua obsessão com limpeza e arrumação. Isso é muito chato, Teme... Parece até mulher!" – Naruto fez um biquinho.

Sasuke mirou o menor ainda em cima de si e sorriu em deboche.

"Pelo que eu saiba mulherzinhas que gostariam de ficar em cima de mim, não é? "

Naruto sentou-se rapidamente no chão, ficando ainda mais vermelho do que estava antes. '_COMO ELE IRRITANTE!!_'

"Acho o mesmo sobre você..." – bufou, sentando-se na frente do loiro.

Ambos ficaram em silencio. Naruto por está emburrado. Sasuke por... Por ser o Sasuke. Lá fora, a chuva aumentava, trovões eram escutados com mais freqüência e os relâmpagos passavam a clarear o ambiente sombrio.

- - - - -- -- - - - - --

As batidas freqüentes na porta estavam lhe incomodando. Será que as pessoas, ou vampiros, não podiam lhe deixar em paz por um momento? Abriu a porta, revelando um loiro insistente.

"O que foi Deidara?" – afastou-se da porta indo para sua cama, onde estava antes de ser interrompido o seu profundo descanso.

"Un, danna... Cadê o Itachi?" – perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Ele não está, foi falar com Neji a respeito da reunião. E porque você veio aqui sem motivo novamente?" – perguntou com os olhos fechados.

"Para de ver o meu futuro, passado ou diabo que seja, un!" – gritou com raiva, ele odiava quando Sasori fazia aquilo.

O ruivo sorriu de lado. Adorava irritar Deidara.

"Tenho sorte de você não poder usar sua argila aqui... Não gostaria que você explodisse o colégio." – zombou o ruivo.

"Danna, às vezes você é tão irritante, un."

O loiro sentou-se ao lado do menor, acariciando-lhe à cabeça.

"O que foi Deidara? Sei que desta vez você veio de novo sem propósito, mas algo lhe aflige. O que é?"

"Use seu poderzinho e descobrirá!" – falou irritado. Deidara conseguia ser tão criança como Naruto. Mesmo sendo 35 anos mais velho que Sasuke.

Sasori suspirou e sentou-se na cama.

"Não o farei."

"Un..." – Deidara jogou-se na cama onde antes o ruivo estivera e jogou sua cara sob o travesseiro.

"..."

"Umbm eum aumou"

"Que?"

"Eu falo, un!" – disse virando de barriga para cima.

"Danna... Você já teve um pressentimento de que algo muito ruim está para acontecer, un?"

Sasori olhou-o estupefato.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Esquece..."

"Vai dar tudo bem." – Sasori aproximou-se do loiro – "Você sabe sobre o que é?"

"Sinto que algo ruim acontecerá com esta missão, mas creio qu..."

Deidara é interrompido ao sentir os lábios do menor aos seus. Isso já era costume entre os dois, mas o ruivo jamais interrompera o menor assim. Se fosse para calar a boca do mesmo até que ia, mas não tinha um motivo coerente. Não para o loiro.

"Porque fez isso danna?"

Sasori o encarou serio.

"Porque pode acontecer de que eu não possa lhe dar outro beijo futuramente." – fechou os olhos.

"Eu to certo, não to?"- perguntou Deidara alarmado – "Hein, danna? Eu to?"

"Não tenho certeza do que será" – o ruivo abriu os olhos – "Mas terá algo grande e com relação à Naruto. Pois não posso ver o que acontecerá."

Deidara arregalou os olhos. O que aconteceria de tão grave?

-- - - -- - - - - -- - - -

O vento lá fora era arrasador. Nenhuma alma sã estava lá fora naquele momento, nenhuma alma sã _humana_. Os vampiros preparavam-se para sair e encontrar-se em Volterra. Em um dos quartos, a tenção era vista só pelos gritos no qual eram ouvidos.

"VOCE NÃO VAI!" – Naruto pôs-se na frente da janela – fechada por causa do vento e da chuva – impedindo que o moreno saísse.

"Naurto..." – Sasuke tentava explicar pela milésima vez ao menino teimoso à sua frente. Se quisesse passar já o teria feito. Mas por que não passava?

"NÃO!" – o menino gritava.

Sasuke aproximou-se do menor e naruto sentiu seu coração pular. Batia tão forte no peito que até perguntava-se se alguma hora o moreno escutara o ritmo das batidas.

"Sinto muito Naruto, mas tenho que ir."

"Não pode Teme... Você não pode." – Naruto mirou o chão – "Olha essa tempo e..."

Sasuke suspirou. Se o loiro soubesse o que realmente era, ele não teria esse problema. Mas a questão em _si_ não era essa. Será que ele ia sentir-se mal se abandonasse o menor ali sem uma satisfação? Ele havia feito isso nas primeiras semanas, mas agora era tão diferente. Tão mais... _Próximo_?

"Naruto... Olha, eu ficarem bem. Se seu não voltar em até 3 horas você fala com a diretora. Certo?"

"2h30..." – murmurou ainda preocupado.

"Ok." – Sasuke deixou a palma de sua mão pousar sobre a cabeleira loira do menor. Havia desenvolvido essa mania com o passar do tempo que ambos se conheceram.

Naruto abriu caminho e deixou o moreno passar. Seguiu o moreno com os olhos, até ele o perder de vista entre a floresta densa de pinheiros. Jogou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro com força.

'_O que ele __realmente__ é? Porque não me conta e só me faz ficar preocupado inutilmente, sabendo que voltará são e salvo?! _'

- - -- -- -- - - - --

Sasuke avançava a imensidão verde. Seu coração batia normalmente como se nenhum esforço estivesse sendo feito. Apesar de estar a uma velocidade nada humana em uma tempestade mortal. Seria ela de propósito?

Em suas costas, ele sentia um grande peso. Certo fardo. Certa culpa. Os meses de convivência com o menor transformaram aquilo tudo em um enorme desconforto. Deixar o loiro no dormitório era tão... Agonizante? Mas porque seria? E porque _não _seria?

Balançou a cabeça.

Sua missão era protegê-lo, porque tinha que deixa-lo tão indefeso?

Balançou a cabeça novamente.

Ele poderia burlar as regras, dar meia volta e ir ao dormit...

Balançou a cabeça pela terceira vez.

'_PORQUE EU NÃO CONSIGO TIRÁ-LO DE MINHA CABEÇA?! QUE MOLEQUE IRRITANTE!!_'

E mais uma vez a enxaqueca invadia-lhe a mente. Isso estava virando um habito muito desagradável.

-- - -- -- - - - - - - --

Naruto apertou com mais força ainda o travesseiro. Sua raiva era transparente em cada poro do seu corpo. Jamais tinha ficado tão irritado como estava agora.

'_Porque aquele infeliz tinha que ir nesta tempestade? Eu não entendo. __Eu não entendo__. __**EU NÃO ENTENDO!!**_'

O loiro mentalizou com força a imagem do moreno correndo entre as arvores. Era tão doloroso pensar em perdê-lo?

_Sim._

Era tão agonizante?

_Sim._

Era tão desejável está ao seu lado?

...

Uma luz branca inundou o quarto, absorvendo o loiro para dentro da claridade. O que era aquilo? Abriu os olhos dando de cara com um Sasuke estupefato.

-- - - - -- -- - - - - -- - -

Sasuke tinha chegado à pedra na qual guarda o portal para Volterra.

Levantou a cabeça para o céu. '_Ninguém olha para o céu quando chove, Sasuke... _' lembrou-se mentalmente. Abriu o portal sem mais delongas. O corredor no qual sempre passava para chegar até os guardas parecia mais quieto que o normal. Pela primeira vez sentiu um frio percorrendo a espinha. Que sensação era aquela?

Olhou pra frente.

Ainda estava um pouco longe para chegar até os guardas. Daquela distancia era impossível dos guardas o verem.

Sentiu o portal sendo aberto novamente e virou-se para encarar o individuo.

"Sasuke?!" – perguntou o loiro berrando.

No olhar do moreno era visível o pânico e o desespero. O que diabos _ele _estava fazendo ali?

"Onde eu estou?!" – o menor olhou em volta, mirando os feixes de luz azul que caiam nas suposta parede do corredor. Eles eram como riscos, fazendo até parecer uma chuva iluminada. Através deles era branco e infinito. Um lugar calmo e que lembrava a paz.

Sasuke colocou sua mão imediatamente na boca do menor e o puxou para perto de si, como se fosse protegê-lo de algo ou alguém.

"Fique quieto!" – murmurou Sasuke – "Naruto, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como você chegou aqui, mas você tem que voltar para Konoha. Mais precisamente para o quarto."

Uma queimação atingiu a garganta de Sasuke, fazendo-o soltar a boca do menor para levar as mãos ao pescoço.

"Merda!" – exclamou baixo.

Isso sempre acontecia quando ele voltava a Volterra. A abstinência de três anos de sangue estava lhe fazendo efeito. Por enquanto isso só lhe voltava quando chegava ao outro mundo, mas o moreno sabia que se sua ânsia pelo liquido continuasse a crescer, isso ia acontecer em Konoha também.

Os olhos de Sasuke voltaram-se para o tom vermelho-sangue. Naruto encarou o moreno preocupado. Ele queria falar com o maior, mas aparentemente ele não podia. E se isso causasse problemas a Sasuke?

'_O que eu faço! Por que ele está assim?'_

"Isso vai passar. Dê-me apenas um segundo." – garantiu o Uchiha respirando fundo.

'_Eu tinha esquecido! Você pode ler meus pensamentos, né?_'

Sasuke mirou-o. É claro que podia. Ele já tinha avisado isso.

'_Ok... O que está acontecendo e onde eu estou?_'

"Eu te explico tudo depois, mas volte ao dormitório agora." – Sasuke levantou-se ainda tonto e correu o máximo que pode – com sua velocidade sobre-humana – até os guardas sem esperar a resposta do menor.

Naruto sentou-se ao chão abraçando as pernas.

'_Mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer isso._' – suspirou.

- - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - -

"Itachi eu acho melhor você ir logo." – Falou Gaara. – "Só falta você."

"Eu acho que vim à toa aqui." – soltou um sorriso cínico.

Gaara fechou os olhos e sentou-se à cama.

"Às vezes você me lembra muito o Sai. Fala logo o que quer." – rebateu.

Itachi mirou o menor.

"Eu só quero confirmar uma coisa..."

"..." – Gaara abriu os olhos para encarar o Uchiha.

"Você também está sentindo a mesma sensação que todos nós estamos sentindo?" – perguntou diretamente.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e Itachi sorriu.

"Obrigado pela resposta."

O moreno pulou a janela e seguiu até as pedras. Só faltava ele para que a reunião começasse.

-- - - - -- - - -- - - --

O loiro levantou os orbes vermelhos e ainda molhados pelas lagrimas, para mirar a pessoa que chegava ali.

"I-itachi?" – murmurou baixinho com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Por um momento o Uchiha ficara sem saber o que fazer, mas quando o melhor o abraçou desesperadamente, soube que não podia deixá-lo ali. Tinha de ajudá-lo. Puxou a mão do menor, arrastando-o até os guardas.

"Quem é ele?" – perguntou o guarda mais alto.

"Ele está comigo. Irá participar da assembléia com a gente." – anunciou Itachi.

Naruto não falava nada, só encarava incredulamente tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Tudo bem." – falou o guarda receoso. Fugaku não tinha lhe dito nada, mas se o príncipe de Volterra estava falando aquilo, ele não poderia contestá-lo.

O guarda deu-lhe sua capa e uma capa extra ao recém-chegado.

-- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - --

"O Itachi está demorando..." – comentou Deidara com o ruivo.

Sasori assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ei Sasuke, você sabe porq-" – Deidara encarou o moreno que tinha uma de suas mãos envolvendo-lhe o pescoço e uma expressão de dor no rosto.

Suigetsu parara de discutir com Hidan e agora prestava atenção no Uchiha.

"Cara, você está bem?" – perguntou Kisame.

"Deve ser a abstinência." – falou Neji.

Sai não prestou muita atenção ao que estava acontecendo. Estava preocupado em deixar a áurea daquela sala em algo confortável, já que todos estavam sentindo uma sensação ruim.

"Vou me retirar." – anunciou Sasuke.

"Fugaku não gostará nada disso." – anunciou Pain sentado ao lado de Konan.

Kimimaru e Kakuzu pararam de conversa sobre a universidade e agora encaravam o Uchiha. Assim como todos da sala.

"Fale que se realmente for necessária minha presença, estarei em meu antigo aposento nos fundos do castelo." – e saiu deixando a organização ali.

- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - --

Itachi fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou o menor acomodar-se em um dos sofás.

"Escute. Não sei como você veio parar aqui, mas saiba que não era para você descobrir que esse lugar existia. Se o rei descobrir que um humano sabe da existência deste mundo, o culpado por ter deixado que esse indivíduo descobrisse será morto em publico. E as informações deste mundo serão apagadas da memória do humano."

Naruto engoliu a seco. Sasuke já havia lhe avisado sobre isso.

"Porque você me ajudou?" – perguntou o menor com a voz ainda tremula do choro.

"..." – Itachi suspirou – "Você terá de conversar com alguém daqui a pouco. Estou indo."

O moreno depositou um beijo sob a cabeleira loira e pulou a janela.

'_Porque eles não usam a porta?_' – perguntou-se um pouco corado pelo ato do mais velho.

-- - -- - -- - - - -- --

Sasuke andava lentamente pelos corredores amplos e arejados. Era um bom lugar para descansar e arejar a mente.

Escutou passos atrás de si e virou-se para encarar o dono dos mesmos.

"Itachi?" – perguntou Sasuke deixando a irritação e a surpresa transparecer em seu rosto.

"Não sabia que estava aqui, mas facilitou meu trabalho." – Itachi aproximou do irmão e sussurrou em seu ouvido – "Ele está em seu quarto. Cuide de seus problemas."

Sasuke o olhou pasmo e antes que pudesse responder o mais velho já tinha desaparecido.

'_Maldito._'

-- - - -- -- - - -- -

Naruto debruçou-se sobre o largo parapeito da janela e mirou o longo jardim que se estendiam há alguns metros abaixo de si. As rosas tinham cores variadas, sendo envolvidas por arbustos vistosos e muito bem cuidados. O sol do fim da tarde pairava sob as pétalas, fazendo as rosas mais claras ganharem um tom mais brilhante e as rosas de cores quentes uma cor mais forte.

'_É uma vista muito bonita._' – pensou lembrando-se do moreno.

"Concordo. Por isso mesmo escolhi este quarto para mim." – Acrescentou o Moreno encostado na parede ao seu lado.

"SASUKE?" – pulou abruptamente.

"Achei que tinha mandado ir para o dormitório." – O maior o encarou.

"..." – Naruto virou a cara zangado e abaixou a cabeça, mirando o chão. – "Se eu pelo menos soubesse como fazer isso." – murmurou quase que para si mesmo.

Sasuke suspirou.

"Irei lhe explicar, Naruto." – anunciou.

"...!"

- -- - - - -- - - - - - -- -

_Hey mina-san!!_

_Poder do Sai finalmente revelado. Um pouco, não muito. Mas já é um inicio, não? xD_

_Hauihaiuahiahai_

_Muito provável que no próximo capitulo tenha lemon!_

_\o/ Yeiiii!_

_E... mais uma coisa... Eu esqueci de falar, mas... cada vampiro tem uma maldição tambem... Voces verão com o decorrer do tempo._

_Meu assistente foi escolhido... e o vencedor é... NARU-CHAN!!_

_Ele aparecerá na proxima semana. xp_

_Já comecei a escrever o próximo capitulo também..._

_Desculpe pelos erros ortográficos e tals, mas eu to sem beta... o.o"_

_Kissus!!_

_- - - -- - -- - - - - - -_

_**Reviews!!**_

danyela49

Pronto! Espero que goste xD

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

barbaratavares

Muito bom, não? #.#

Eu simplesmente amei!

Mas sou meio suspeita para falar de Crepusculo...

-/-

Kissus!

Tomara que goste deste capitulo tbm!

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

BrendaaSoombra'

Bem...

Eu também não gosto da ItaNaru não... MAS!

Ele é sempre útil em matéria de ciúmes...xp

Ele é legal .ov

Kissus!

Continue lendo...

Onegai? Ç.Ç

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Uchiha Mique

Eu também achei! #revoltada#

Mas não tinha outro jeito o.o

O Naru-chan tinha que ter uma introdução do assunto

E ninguém estaria disposto a arriscar seu pescoço contando pra ele

(Pelo menos eu não)

Naruto: EIII!!

Mas teve alguém que fez isso afinal ¬¬

Naruto: o/o

Sobre os signos...

Vocês terão de esperar!!

xDDD

#adora torturar os outros#

Cof cof...

Pois bem...

Espero que goste.

Kissus!

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Yuna-chan s2

Tentei fazer um pouquinho aqui...

Mas eu to pensando em fazer um lemon ou algo do tipo...

NADA CONCRETO!

É apenas mais um idéia de uma autora perv... cof cof

Digo, uma autora 'sonhadora'.

XP

Alem dos poderes e signos, cada um tem uma maldição...

Preste atenção nos detalhes e você descobrirá!

Espero que goste!

Kissus

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Hawkfield

To lendo uma de suas fics, acho que o nome é pasion

o.o

amei!!

xD

continua?

(Aquela que perturba o autor respondendo a review -.-")

Ah... que legal... eu tenho um escravo xD

Huaihaiuahiuahi

Ta afim de ser meu beta?

Jah que a minha deve ter tirado umas longas férias??

-.-"

Se tiver afim... me adiciona no MSN?

Sobre o Naruto...

Eu não posso falar!!

Huahaushuahsu

Kissus!

Espero que aceite minha proposta...

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Soritcha.x3

Intimidade é pouco!

Uiahuahaiuha

MELANCIAAAAAAA!

Tah, parei...

-.-"

Larga de ser preguiçosa e lê logo a fic...

-.-

Kissus

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Chibi Mari-chan

Ele aparecerá em breve...

Assim como todos os outros reis...

XP

kissus

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Hinaxchan

Sério? Eu voto mais para arrogante e metido!

Se bem que, como ele muito 'serio', acho que ele deve pensar um bando de bobagem

XP

kissussss

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

sango7higurashi

Agora que você falou... é verdade

o.o

parece muito com sasunaru.

Mas eu vou deixar essa fic sasodei...

Vou me informar mais sobre esse outro casal

xD

Quem sabe, eu faça um fic com eles juntos, depois??

Kissussssss

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Hyuuga-kun

Não terá muita coisa não... mas faço e fiz algo por você.

xD

kissus

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

loveDeidara

Sim sim...

Soh que mais pra frente... não agora

O caso dele nessa historia é meio complexo.

-.-"

kissus

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Tia Juh Thereza

Obrigada!!

;D

Aqui está a continuação!

kissus

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

_Pois bem, mina-san..._

_Semana que vem meu escrav... digo, meu assistente Naruto, cuidará das reviews..._

_#Morrendo de preocupação#_

_-.-"_

_Pois é..._

_Já ne!_

_Reviews? ;-;_


	6. Sangue

_**Explicações básicas**__:_

_Falas__; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos__; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração__; Direto à fic!!_

_-- -- - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capitulo 5**

**Sangue**

Naruto virou-se abruptamente para o moreno. Ele estava falando sério? Realmente iria contar-lhe a verdade? '_Se o rei descobrir que um humano sabe da existência deste mundo, o culpado por ter deixado que esse indivíduo descobrisse será morto em publico_' – a frase ecoou em sua mente como se acabasse de ser dita por Itachi novamente.

"Eu irei arriscar." – disse o moreno com os olhos fechados. A queimação voltara. – "O rei não saberá se você não contar a ele. Meu destino, Naruto..."

O menor mirou os olhos vermelhos.

"Estará em suas mãos."

-- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

Fugaku entrou na sala sendo acompanhado por Itachi. Mirou os discípulos e constatou a falta de um deles.

"Cadê o Sasuke?" – perguntou nervoso. Como aquele moleque ousara contrariar suas ordens?

"Ele não estava passando bem e foi para seus antigos aposentos." – explicou Pain, já que ninguém mais se prontificou a falar com o rei. – "Se realmente for necessário sua presença ele virá. Assim declarou o mesmo."

"Passando mal?" – perguntou Itachi.

"As crises de abstinência dele. Mas ele se recusa a beb..." – Kisame foi explicando.

Itachi não escutara mais nada. '_As crises? Novamente?'_.

Empalideceu-se.

O Naruto estava com ele e agora o que hav...

"Está tudo bem Itachi?" – perguntou Deidara interrompendo sua linha de pensamento.

"Sim" – respondeu rigidamente.

Sasori fechou os olhos para descobrir o que tinha acontecido e viu Itachi falando com o Sasuke. Abriu os olhos abruptamente mirando o Uchiha. Itachi encarou o ruivo nos olhos lançando-lhe uma ilusão.

"_Ninguém pode saber disso. Caso contrario, eu e o Sasuke estamos mortos._"

_Sasori apenas encarava o par de olhos vermelhos na escuridão._

_Imagens seguidas uma das outras foram passando em seqüência. Naruto sentado chorando, depois os guardas, a chegada no castelo, a conversa com o menor no quarto, a conversa com Sasuke e por ultimo sua chegada à sala._

Os olhos opacos do ruivo logo voltaram a ter brilho quando Itachi cortou a linha da ilusão. Raramente usava seu poder, mas quando dependia da segurança do irmão, ele não pensava duas vezes. Essa maldição era uma droga.

"Menos mal" – disse Fugaku sentando-se – "Não precisamos da presença dele hoje, poderia avisá-lo Konan?"

-- - -- - - -- - - - - - -

Sasuke andou até a janela banhada pela luz do pôr-do-sol.

"É por isso que não posso pegar sol." – Explicou o moreno.

Naruto estava embasbacado com o maior à sua frente. A pele dele brilhava como se fosse um diamante. Seu cabelo reluzia com tamanho brilho que até mesmo o loiro sentiu inveja do Uchiha. Sua pele parecia mais suave e ainda mais branca, fazendo um lindo contraste com seus olhos vermelhos.

'_Vermelhos... _**' **

Sasuke fechou as pálpebras escondendo a cor incomum de seus orbes.

"Meus olhos são dessa cor devido ao meu clã. Toda minha família tem olhos assim, inclusive o Itachi."

"V-você parece um... um..." – Naruto gaguejava enquanto procurava uma palavra para descrevê-lo.

"Demônio?" – perguntou deixando um sorriso de deboche esvair sob os lábios.

"Não." – Naruto balançou a cabeça com um sorriso terno – "Parece um anjo."

Sasuke abriu os olhos abruptamente.

"Que?"

"Você não parece monstruoso." – Naruto deu de costas para o maior para que não visse suas bochechas coradas – "Mas eu ainda não lhe perdoei por ter me deixado sozinho naquele lugar. Se não fosse pelo Itachi eu ainda estaria lá."

"E eu morto." – complementou Sasuke envolvendo o menor em um abraço.

Naruto estremeceu com o toque.

'_O rei liberou-o, Sasuke. Pode ir para Konoha. _'

Sasuke soltou o menor.

"Vamos para nosso quarto. Konan acabou de me avisar que o rei me liberou."

"Ela não veio aqui." – disse Naruto virando-se de frente para o Uchiha.

"Não. Ela usa a telepatia para isso. É o dom dela."

"...?"

"Terminarei de lhe explicar as coisas em Konoha. Vamos."

"Mas eu não sei como voltar." – pensou angustiado o menor.

"O que você estava fazendo antes de vim para cá?" – perguntou o moreno sério.

Naruto corou. Como ele poderia dizer a Sasuke que estava pesando nele? Isso era tão constrangedor que não queria nem pensar no assunto para que o moreno não lesse seus pensamentos. Antes mesmo de responder ao Uchiha, Naruto lembrou-se do seu quarto, onde estava antes de ser absorvido pela luz branca, a chuva forte que batia contra o vidro e as arvores balançando lá fora. Deu uma ultima olhada na janela, sem dar muita importância a detalhes do quarto do maior e em um segundo já estava absorto na luminosidade, novamente.

-- - - - - - -- -- --

Fugaku mirou os discípulos à sua volta e deu inicio à reunião.

"Os três Deuses se reuniram na próxima sexta-feira dia 06/06." – proferiu o mais velho.

"Mas eles não iriam se reunir só daqui a 3 anos?" – perguntou Suigetsu.

"Iam, mas têm circunstancias nas quais fizeram adiar esse encontro." – explicou.

"Circunstâncias?" – perguntou Kisame.

"Sim" – afirmou o rei – "Aparentemente todos vocês estão sentindo uma sensação ruim, estou certo?"

O desconforto passou pelo rosto dos integrantes.

"O senhor também?" – perguntou Sasori.

"Sim. Vocês devem sentir isso mais forte quando estão no mundo humano." – Fugaku deu uma pausa e bebeu um gole do liquido vermelho que pairava na taça à sua frente.

"Vocês têm alguma informação sobre o que deve ser isso?" – perguntou Pain.

"Não. Por isso mesmo que eu mandei Neji provocar a tempestade em Konoha. Essa reunião não estava programada e foi feita de ultima hora." – justificou – " Sasori, você pode ver sobre o que se trata?"

O ruivo mirou Itachi e pôs-se a fechar os olhos.

_Nada_.

Aquilo com certeza tinha algo haver com Naruto. Mas ele não podia falar. Se sua sanidade ainda existia, ele não iria se colocar contra dois Uchihas. Não mesmo.

"Não consigo." – anunciou.

"Entendo..." – suspirou dando-se por vencido – "Estão liberados."

"..."

-- - -- - - - -

Abriu os olhos e estava de novo em seu quarto. Teve certeza de que não fora um sonho porque Sasuke estava consigo.

"C-como... Como e-eu...?" – Naruto estava pasmo, como ele conseguira voltar?

"Você pensou no quarto, onde você estava antes de aparecer lá no corredor." – explicou Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Pera ai... Se você sabe disso, então..." – o loiro corou abruptamente – "Você disse que respeitaria minha privacidade! Teme!" – gritou o menor desconcertado.

"Eu não disse nada demais, disse?" – disse com um sorriso torto.

"Ta! Que seja! Agora comece a explicar. Onde eu estava?" – perguntou Naruto sentando-se à cama.

"Volterra. É um mundo que fica na sexta dimensão."

"S-sexta?" – engoliu a seco.

"Sim, Naruto. Sexta."

"..."

"Como você já sabe Pain, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Suigetsu, Kimimaru, Konan, Deidara, Sai, Neji, Itachi, Kisame e eu, formamos uma organização que tem como objetivo ficar de olho em você." – O moreno deu uma pausa.

"Espera! E o Gaara?" – perguntou lembrando-se do amigo.

"Para falar a verdade, não era nem para ele saber da existência da Akatsuki. Nós não temos permissão de contar a ninguém. Nem mesmo as pessoas de nosso reino. Não somos vampiros comuns, cada um de nós tem uma habilidade especial."

"Quer dizer que nem todos podem ler as mentes alheias?"

"Não." – Sasuke sorriu de lado divertindo-se com a pergunta do outro.

"..."

"Então, cada um de nós é identificado por um respectivo signo ocidental."

"Signos?"

"Sim. Você viu que na minha ficha tinha algo como Gêmeos III, não?"

"..." – Naruto assentiu positivamente.

"Pois bem, esse é meu signo designado e meu numero de série." – Sasuke pegou um papel e escreveu rapidamente, dando-o para Naruto logo em seguida. – "São esses, nesta ordem."

Naruto buscou o papel e leu silenciosamente.

"_**Áries**__**I – Pain**_

_**Touro**__** II – Kakuzu**_

_**Gêmeos III – Itachi/Sasuke**_

_**Câncer IV – Sai**_

_**Leão V – Deidara**_

_**Virgem VI – Kimimaru**_

_**Libra VII – Neji**_

_**Escorpião VIII – Sasori**_

_**Sagitário IX – Hidan**_

_**Capricórnio X – Konan**_

_**Aquário XI – Suigetsu**_

_**Peixes XII – Kisame"**_

"Mas... Tem duas pessoas em Gêmeos. Porque?" – perguntou Naruto levantando os olhos da folha.

Sasuke mirou a janela, desolado.

"Não sei." – disse somente.

"Hum... Nee... Sasuke?"

"O que?" – Perguntou voltando a mirar Naruto.

"Você realmente é um anjo?"

"..."

- - - - -- - - - -- - --

Sai andava distraidamente pelo corredor, enquanto os outros o seguiam. Juntou ambas as mãos e abriu o portal, deixando a passagem aberta para os demais.

Chegando à konoha, logo todos se dispersaram. Sasori foi com Kimimaru, Konan com Pain e Kisame, Deidara com Suigetsu e Neji, e Kakuzu foi com Hidan. Deixando Sai e Itachi para trás.

"Itachi, você está bem?" – perguntou o mais novo – "Sinto que tem algo lhe incomodando."

"E o que isso lhe diz a respeito?" – perguntou o Uchiha olhando para o céu.

A chuva continuava torrencial. Neji não parara com a ordem que lhe fora designada, até por que seria estranho que a tempestade acabasse de repente.

"Anda, você sabe que não pode me enganar. Sabe que é meu dom."

Itachi deu um pulo em direção ao menor, pairando suavemente ao chão. Deu-lhe um meio sorriso e tocou-lhe o rosto.

"Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu estou muito bem." – Itachi aproximou-se de Sai e depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

O mais novo sentiu seu coração disparar com o toque. Não sabia o que era aquilo, mas podia sentir ao algo diferente. O mesmo acontecia quando usava seu poder. Sabia como os outros se sentiam e podia modificar seu estado como bem entendesse, mas este caso era diferente. Não podia escolher como se sentia.

_Não podia resistir._

Continuou encarando o maior com mesma expressão de antes. Como se não sentisse nada à aproximação.

"Você não muda sua expressão não Sai?" – perguntou Itachi – "Sei que sente todas as sensações que as pessoas estão passando no momento, mas se tem algo com que devia se preocupar é entendê-las." – O Uchiha deu de costas.

"Como posso entendê-las?" – perguntou Sai.

Itachi mirou de canto o menor que estava com ambas as bochechas coradas e o respondeu.

"Poderia começar tentando entender seus próprios sentimentos. Seria um bom começo."

Virou-se e seguiu floresta adentro deixando o menor sozinho na clareira.

"_Sentimentos... O que são?_"

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

"Você realmente é um anjo?" – Naruto perguntou ficando rubro com a pergunta. Aquilo estava parecendo mais um conto de fadas do que o real mundo no qual viveu seus 15 anos.

"..." – Sasuke fixou olhar na abundancia sanguínea que passava na bochecha do loiro. Parecia tão delicioso.

Aquilo realmente estava saindo de seu controle. Não fora fácil ficar esses três anos sem uma gota sequer de sangue. Mas agora, era impossível.

"Hein, você é um anjo?" – perguntou o menor impaciente com o silencio.

Sasuke aproximou do menor, colocando uma mão de cada lado do corpo de Naruto e aproximou os rostos.

"E se eu lhe falasse que sou um monstro, você me odiaria?" – perguntou serio.

"Você não pode ser um." – Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos deslumbrantes – "Não tem cara de ser um."

Abruptamente a luz do quarto apagou-se dando um ar mais sombrio à situação. Os olhos do maior continuavam vermelhos, dando contraste com a pouca luminosidade que vinha dos relâmpagos do lado de fora.

"Aparências enganam, Naruto. Elas sempre nos enganam." – Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido do menor, abaixando a boca até o pescoço do mesmo – "Eu, Naruto... Eu sou vampiro."

Sem resistir ao suculento cheiro do loirinho, Sasuke abocanhou o suave pescoço do menor. Podia senti-lo espernear e contorcer em seus braços, deixando o suave gemido escapar por entre os lábios.

Naruto sentia cada parte de seu corpo arrepiar-se com o acontecido. A dor era grande, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa. O misto de prazer e dor que aquilo lhe causava, deixava-lhe cada vez mais confuso. Parte dele desejava o maior, parte dele não agüentava a pontada de dor que os dentes profundos em sua carne lhe causavam.

Deixou um segundo gemido escapar.

Sasuke parou sugar o sangue do menor quando escutou o segundo gemido. Aquilo lhe despertara. Separou a boca abruptamente ao ver o que fizera. Encarou o loiro que mantinha ambas as bochechas coradas focando-se no sangue que lhe escorria do pescoço.

"N-naruto... E-eu, eu!"

O loiro encarava-o com lagrimas nos olhos. Fora por causa da dor, mas experiência em si não fora ruim. O misto de prazer que sentiu ao ter o sangue sugado pelo o Uchiha fora uma experiência única. Um sentimento diferente de qualquer outro que havia sentido antes. Laços transformaram-se ainda mais fortes do que eram. Isso era...

"Não..." – murmurou o loiro para Sasuke.

"N-não o que?" – perguntou receoso.

"NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!"

Uma das lagrimas correram ate seu pescoço, misturando com o sangue que sujara os lençóis e o uniforme de Naruto. Sasuke abaixou olhar. Havia estragado tudo. _Como sempre._

Naruto mirou a cama e deixou mais lagrimas escorrerem de seus olhos até alcançarem o lençol recém-tingido.

O menor abriu a boca fazendo menção de reclamar ainda mais sobre o acontecido, mas sua voz não saía. Forçou um pouco mais seu timbre e Sasuke o impediu.

"Não tocarei um dedo em você." – declarou aproximando-se do menor.

Naruto fechou os olhos com força e estremeceu ao sentir o toque do maior em seu pescoço novamente. Sasuke encostara-lhe os lábios dando um pequeno beijo no pescoço machucado. O sangue parara de escorrer, mas ambas as marcas ficaram impregnadas no pescoço, denunciando o maior pelo ato.

"Naruto..." – O moreno olhou o loiro preocupado – "Você esta bem?"

O loiro sentiu uma tontura tomando conta de sua cabeça e desmaiando à frente do maior.

"Naruto!!" – Sasuke gritou chacoalhando o menor. Ele havia perdido muito sangue, como podia ter feito aquilo?

O moreno retirou-lhe a blusa ensangüentada e deitou-o em sua cama. Já que a do outro estava completamente suja de sangue. Buscou uma tolha molhada no banheiro e pousou-a na testa do menor. Precisava de ajuda.

'_Kimimaru!'_ – lembrou-se.

- -- - - - -- -- - - - -- --

Sasori estava encostado na janela enquanto mirava o maior deitado relaxadamente em cima da cama.

Suspirou.

Uma dor de cabeça tomava conta de sua mente. Fechou os olhos tentando ver alguma coisa que estava acontecendo no momento e viu Sasuke deixando o quarto desesperadamente. Tentou ver o que havia acontecido antes, mas não conseguira. _'Naruto?'_ Quem sabe? Procurou saber onde estava indo.

"Não pode ser..." – Sasori murmurou fazendo que o companheiro acordasse de seus devaneios.

"O que foi?" – perguntou meio sonolento.

"Algo muito, muito ruim mesmo, aconteceu." – disse com a voz tremula – "Temo que Sasuke tenha feito alguma besteira com Naruto."

"..." – Kimimaru sorriu maliciosamente.

"Não nesse sentido, seu idiota." – Negou o outro ainda mais sério – "Ele esta vindo atrás de você, porque ele..."

A porta foi aberta abruptamente fazendo os dois olharem para o moreno desesperado.

"PRECISO DA AJUDA DE VOCES!"

- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- -

_Hey mina-san!_

_Mais um capitulo que chega ao fim..._

_Desculpe não ter colocado lemon como eu prometi, mas eu não resisti... Eu tive que cortar o momento fazendo o Sasuke morder o Naruto..._

_#emocionada#_

_Naruto: e.e"_

_Nah: xD adoro te ver sofrer..._

_Naruto: e isso é porque ela me ama... ou pelo menos diz amar..._

_Nah: ainda bem que você sabe que __**BEM**__ lá no fundo eu te amo... se você se comportar bem eu não te mato no fim da fic..._

_Naruto: O.O_

_Nah: tava brincando com você... xD_

_Naruto: ç.ç_

_Então... Passado o momento tortura-naruto eu deixo com o baixinho minhas adoráveis reviews... ç.ç #com medo# _

_Não vou prometer nada sobre o próximo capitulo (mesmo eu que eu já o comecei) mas eu lhes direi o titulo._

_Até o sexto capitulo, _**Um laço, uma vida!**

_Já ne!!_

_-- - - -- - -- - -- - -- _

_**Reviews!!**_

koneko no danna

Naruto: Acho que sua resposta já foi respondida... e.e"

Não entendo como vocês adoram me ver sofrer... ç.ç Não tem nada de interessante nisso.

DOI SABIA?? Ò.ó

Nah: eu sabia que não podia te deixar sozinho... #suspira#

Naruto: Como assim 'eu sabia'?! ò.ó

Nah: Nada...

Então... mais surpresa nos próximos capítulos...

Obrigada por ler!

Já ne!

-- -- - - -- - - -

Ami-Nekozawa

Naruto: Oh! Obrigada!! Tudo bem que eu discorde em relação ao Teme, mas ai é questão de gosto...

Sasuke: como se alguém aprovasse o gosto de alguém que é viciado em ramen de porco.. e.e"

Nah: OMG! Minha fic foi invadida o.o"

Naruto: Chame os bombeiros!!

#gritaria#

Sasuke: Não sei qual é o pior dos dois...

Nah/Naruto: O que?

Sasuke: Nada -.-"

#ignora#

Nah: pelo visto minha fic foi invadida e eu não vou me livrar desse traste tão cedo...

#encara#

Agradeço por ter lido a fic...

Kissus!

- - - -- -- - -- -

Uchiha Mique

Naruto: Você ainda não viu nada do que eu sou capaz... hohohoho

Sasuke/Nah: ¬¬

Naruto: O que? Não é verdade? Pelo menos no próximo capitulo você já disse que eu sou um...

Nah: SHHHHHHHHHHH! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: e.e" o que você esperava ao colocá-lo como seu assistente?

Nah: Não sei... o.o Vou precisar de alguém para supervisioná-lo...

#Olha maliciosamente para o Sasuke#

Naruto/Sasuke: NEM QUE A VACA TUSSA!

Vaca: cof cof

Naruto/Sasuke/Nah: o.o"

Nah: agora tem até vaca na minha fic ç.ç

Naruto: Bem... eu vou tirar a vaca daqui.. então... até mais e continue lendo a fic dela... parece ser interessante...

Nah: Obrigada por ler!

xD

Kissus!!

-- - - -- - - - -- - -

lari-thekiller

Sasuke: Porque ela é preguiçosa...

Nah: O que diabos você ainda ta fazendo aqui?

Sasuke: o Naruto foi guardar a vaca... Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho aqui. E não reclama que eu sou um voluntario.

Nah: (Eu odeio ele!)

Sasuke: eu tbm te odeio...

Nah: OoO m-mas eu não falei nada...

Sasuke: bendita foi a hora que você me deu o poder de ler mentes

Nah: correção... MALDITA foi a hora que você que eu te dei o poder de ler mentes

#se encarando mortalmente#

Naruto: Voltei! Eu guardei a vaca no armário...

Nah: o.o como a vaca coube no armário?

Naruto: Então... O Sasuke não me ataca porque ele tem medo da morte e a Nah sente muito por não ter lemon... ou não. Mas ela tentou... eu vi... #faz cara de nojo#

Nah: para de me ignorar!

Sasuke: ò.ó vou te mostrar quem vai morrer!

Nah:... pois é NÉ? Obrigada por ler e... ignore eles o.o"

-- -- - - - -- - - -- - - -

cake-kun

Nah: não me mate ç.ç

Naruto: Mata sim!!

Sasuke: eu tbm deixo...

Nah: seus miseraveis! ¬¬

Deixe só vocês... Vou arrancar suas tripas!

Naruto: VOCE NÃO PODE!

Sasuke: o pior é que pode. Ela é a autora...

Naruto: ç.ç

Nah: HOHOHOHOHOHO!

Sasuke: o.o" pois então...

Naruto: Obrigada por ler a fic!! xD

- - - -- - -- - -- - --

...Makie...

Nah: eu simplesmente amei o final xD

Sasuke: ela amou tudo...

Naruto: Sim sim...

Nah: tem problema?! Ò.ó

Naruto: N-não

Nah: Acho bom...

Sasuke: que seja... Na verdade quem tem o poder da Alice é o Sasori... E eu tenho o poder do Edwart.

Nah/Naruto: OoO

Nah: Voce leu o livro?!

Sasuke: ... e.e

Naruto: OMG!

Sasuke: Que seja... responde logo a proxima review

Nah: Não é assim! Voce tem que agradecer antes...

Sasuke: u.ú"

Nah/Naruto: Arigato!!

-- - -- - - -- - - - - -

Yuna-chan s2

Naruto: Paçoca! 8D Gostei do nome…

Sasuke: ¬¬

Nah: Ok… O lemon seria com SasuNaru mas eu nao resista à ideia de fazer o Naruto ser mordido… No proximo quem saiba tenha… #.#

Sasuke: …

Naruto: ò/ó

Nah: Olha que amor!! Os dois aceitaram de boa xD

Sasuke: u/ú

Naruto: Ò/Ó CALA A BOCA!!

Nah: xD

Sasuke: Aposto que o idiota do Itachi ficará com o Sai…

Naruto: eu do R20!!

Nah: Para de ficar contando historias alheias!! Mas será provavel esse casal mesmo… u.u"

Sasuke: viu…

Nah: ò.ó porque voce nao faz o favor de ir embora? Voce nao é meu assistente, invadiu minha fic na 2 resposta de review e ainda fez uma vaca vim parar aqui tambem…

Sasuke: O Naruto tbm…

Nah: O Naruto nunca é culpado!

Naruto: ;p

Sasuke: è.é

Nah: entao… o tio tobi vai aparecer só que so mais pra frente… Alem do horizonte…

#Olha para o Sol#

Naruto: Ei teme… Acho que ela ta delirando… o.o

Sasuke: eu tenho certeza.. u.u

Nah:Ok… obrigada por acompanhar a fic… e nao vai ter itaxkisa e nem itaxdei… sorry.

Kissus!

-- - - -- - - - - - -

Iara-hiden

Nah: Obrigada pelo aviso! Está corrigido já!

Sasuke: tinha que ser um pato mesmo...

Naruto: fala o que usa o penteado com a bunda de um...

Nah/Naruto:hauhahauiahua

Sasuke: morram...

Nah: xD obrigada por ler a fic... já ne.

- -- - - -- - - - -- - -

MitsashiTenten-chan

Naruto: eu to achando que esse...!!

Nah: cala a boca ou voce morre!

Sasuke: e voltamos a mesma historia... u.u""

Nah: Ta achando ruim? Vai embora!

Naruto: é! Voce está roubando meu trabalho!!

Sasuke: #Senta na cadeira e crusa a perna#

Naruto: Que gay!!

Sasuke: Não se esqueça de quem é meu par, dobe.

Naruto: ò/ó TEME!!

Nah: sem brigas de casal!

#suspira#

Espero que continue gostando...

Kissus!!

-- - - -- - -- -

papty-chan

Naruto: Arigato!!

Nah: A fic é minha ¬¬

Sasuke: O trabalho é dele...

Naruto: xp

Nah: tudo bem, tudo bem... Espero que voce continue gostando...

Já ne!

-- - - - -- - -

noisTICa

Naruto: ta desculpada! Eu te desculpo!

Sasuke: Voce desculpa até o Orochimaru se for preciso...

Orochimaru: Chamou?

Nah: para de chamar coisas alheias para minha fic? Ò.ó

Orochimaru: ç.ç

Naruto: Tem razão... primeiro foi o Sasuke, depois a vaca e agora uma cobra de sexo inquestionavel.

Sasuke: eu está aqui é culpa sua...

Nah: Não é não! Voce que apareceu... A culpa nunca é do Naru-chan

Sasuke: u.ú

Naruto: Leve o Oroxuxu pro armario tbm...

Orochimaru: #.# Vamos Sasuke-kun?

Nah: O.O bem... coitada da vaca...

Sasuke: ele vai me assediar e voce se preoculpa com a vaca?

Nah: xD

Sasuke: #levando o orochimaru#

Naruto: o.o"" Bem obrigada por ler a fic...

Kissus

-- - - -- - - -

Chibi Mari-chan

Naruto: Não se preoculpe eles não vão morrer

xD

Nah: eu adoro eles... para que eu faça algo tão precipitado teria de ter um bom motivo...

Naruto: Mas ela não tem a intensao de mata-los...

Nah: arigato pela review!

Naruto: Já ne!

-- - - -- - - -- - -

danyela49

Nah: eu já to na lista dele ò.ó

Naruto: me sinto cobiçado...

Sasuke: Mas ele é meu.

Nah/Naruto: Quer matar a gente do coração? O.O

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Falando nisso voce ficou muito tempo com o Oroxuxu no armario...

Nah: É mesmo, perdeu uma resposta de fic... O que voces tavam fazendo?

Sasuke: ele queria me mostrar a cobra dele, mas eu recusei... Fora o problema de soca-lo junto da vaca que estava lá dentro tambem.

Naruto: E deu? O.o

Sasuke: Magia...

Nah: Eu não sabia que ele era magico, mas tudo bem...

Naruto: Pois é. Obrigada pela Review!

Nah: Continue lendo!

Sasuke: Tchau.

-- - - -- - - - --

loveDeidara

Naruto: Pois é... eu acho que ele ta muito deslocado na historia.

Nah: Mas aparecerá (mais) logo, logo...

Sasuke: ... u.ú

Nah: parece que alguem ta com ciumes...

Naruto: O Sasuke? De quem?

Sasuke/Nah: ¬¬

Nah: Esquece... é muito para o seu QI...

Obrigada por ler a fic!

Naruto: ela me ignorou ç.ç

Sasuke: Até mais...

-- -- - - -- - - -

Katherine-sama

Naruto: Ela não vai matá-los não, calma... o.o

Nah: Pois é... De onde vocês tiraram essa maldita idéia? Por que você não é a primeira que me pergunta isso... Eu acho...

Sasuke: Como assim você acha?

Nah: Não deveria? O.Ô

Sasuke: ¬¬ tem memória mais curta que o loiro oxigenado ali?

Naruto: EI!!

Nah: ele não é loiro de farmácia de farmácia ò.ó

Sasuke: tento faz...

Nah: #chuta# Tanto faz nada!!

Naruto: #suspira# eu quero ver uma review em que a gente não brigue... u.u"

Nah: Você é xingado e deixa por isso mesmo?

Naruto: Não, mas eu quero ir dormir minha soneca da tarde ç.ç

Sasuke/Nah: ¬¬

Naruto: Ç.Ç

Nah: ok...

Naruto: Eba!! Obrigada por ler Katherine-sama!

Nah: Kissus n.n

-- - - -- - - - - --

sango7higurashi

Naruto: esse capitulo responde a primeira pergunta, mas quanto o mau precentimento...

Não. Não é esse o motivo.

Nah: Hohoho

Sasuke: Estão sabendo de algo que não sei?

Nah/Naruto: #Saem de fininho#

Sasuke: Ok u.ú

Continue lendo a fic. Já ne.

-- -- - -- -- - - - -

Hawkfield

Naruto:Hey!! Eu sei que eu sou lindo!

Sasuke: u.ú

Naruto: O que foi? Ta com ciúmes pq ele não correu atrás de você como todas as outras meninas histéricas?? O.ô

Nah: seja mais modesto Naruto... u.u"

Sasuke: Que milagre... o.o

Nah/Naruto: ONDE?! #.#

Sasuke: a cabeça dura tem a mesma opinião que eu...

Naruto: que cabeça dura?

Nah: Eu não tenho cabeça dura! U.Ú

Naruto: Ah!! Essa cabeça dura...

Sasuke: viu só?

Nah: #olhar mortal#

Naruto: Ahn... vamos tomar um chá Sasuke?

Sasuke: eu pago...

(saem)

Nah: covardes... ¬¬

Que seja...

Você não me adicionou no MSN ç.ç

Meu e-mail está no meu profile caso você queira me add ainda

Ç.Ç

(Voltam do chá)

Sasuke: é claro que ele não quer... Sua forçante

Nah: ç.ç

Naruto: tadinha... ç.ç

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Ok... eu tenho que ir dormir logo. Então... obrigado por ler!

Nah: Obrigada!! xD

Sasuke:...

Nah: Mal humorado... e.e

-- - - - -- - -- -

Hinaxchan

Naruto: Ela demorou um dia a mais, mas chegou! D

Nah: Fala o desocupado...

Naruto: eu não sou desocupado...

Sasuke: Mas tem tempo suficiente para correr atrás de mim no anime, né?

Naruto: O/O

Nah: HAUIAHAIHAU

Sasuke: #sorri de lado#

Naruto: ok. U.ú

Nah: XD obrigada por ler hina-chan!

Naruto: Thanks!!

Sasuke:...

-- -- - -- -

BrendaaSoombra'

Naruto: Você acha que é fácil ter dois Uchihas em cima de você? Ò.ó

Sasuke: eu acho... Tenho o meu irmão e meu pai...

Naruto: ¬¬"

Nah: #ignora os dois# AHHHHH!! Obrigada! Eu me sinto honrada. #.# Estou conheciada até pela sua mãe agora... #sonhando#

Naruto: Nee Sauke...

Sasuke: o que?

Naruto: ela ta bem?

Sasuke: #encara# Não. Nunca esteve bem... Por que?

Nah: #Voadora no Sasuke#

Naruto: Entao... né? #sorriso forçado#

Nah: #encara o Naruto#

Naruto: Eu não disse nada! \o/

Nah: #Suspira# OK... não posso deixa dói com derrame cerebral, afinal eu tenho que ter um escravo.. #olha para o Naruto#

Naruto: É... é i-isso ai!

Nah: xD

Naruto: Obrigado pela review!

Nah: é!! E eu adorei você cantando!! 8D

Naruto/Nah: Já ne!

Sasuke: x.x

- - -- - -- - - -- - - -

_Aparentemente ficarei com dois assistentes, já que o Sasuke invadiu minha fic... o.o_

_Então...Até breve mina-san!!_

_Kissus!_

_Reviews? ;-;_


	7. Um laço, uma vida

Explicações básicas:

_**Explicações básicas**__:_

_Falas__; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos__; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração__; Direto à fic!!_

_-- -- - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capitulo 6**

**Um laço, uma vida.**

Sasuke puxou Kimimaru janela a fora sem se preocupar se o mesmo iria reclamar ou não. Sasori os seguiu curioso para saber o que havia acontecido com o loiro. Ao chegarem ao tal esperado quarto, encontraram o menor agonizando em cima da cama. Ele tremia como se estivesse em uma banheira cheia de gelo, seu corpo estava com uma temperatura altíssima e o corpo inteiro pálido. Kimimaru lançou um olhar reprovador à Sasuke e foi para perto do paciente.

"Sasuke se você começou a sugar o sangue dele, você deveria matá-lo. Sabe que essas são as regras para nós da Akatsuki." – falou Kimimaru colocando um dos ouvidos no peito de Naruto.

"Sei sim. Mas caso o fizesse, Fugaku me mataria." – lembrou o Uchiha.

Kimimaru escutou os batimentos cardíacos cuidadosamente, enquanto media a temperatura com a mão esquerda e mirava a marca no pescoço.

"Ele tem pouco sangue, mas sobreviverá se eu fizer um jutsu." – concluiu – "Irei fazer com que seu metabolismo produza hemácias com mais rapidez. Isso não muda o fato de que ele terá de ficar 3 dias de cama."

Kimimaru se levantou foi até o banheiro e lavou ambas as mãos. Voltou trazendo consigo um algodão e uma garrafa de álcool.

"Sasuke, eu vou precisar do seu sangue." – anunciou – "Vou buscar os aparelhos necessários para isso."

Sasori até então estava sentado na cama ensangüentada olhando o doutor cuidando de Naruto. Com o anuncio feito pelo grisalho ele mirou Sasuke para ver sua reação.

"Sasuke..." – Falou o ruivo assim que o companheiro saiu do quarto – "Você deveria falar com Neji sobre isso."

"Pra que?" – disse ainda olhando para Naruto preocupadamente.

"Naruto terá de ficar 3 dias de cama. Acho que a diretora sentirá falta do Naruto no colégio. Você também não poderá falar a verdade pra ela e sei que Itachi não quer que os demais saibam disso, mas é uma emergência."

Sasuke desviou o olhar para Sasori, como o Itachi foi parar na conversa?

"O que ele falou para você?" – Perguntou aflito.

Sasori fechou os olhos fazendo a imagem do outro Uchiha passar por sua cabeça. Sasuke leu a mente do ruivo, vendo o que seu irmão fizera na reunião. Irritou-se. Aquilo era assunto seu e não dele. Ele não tinha o direito de interferir na sua vida.

"Itachi só quer protegê-lo, mas acho que é um desperdício por parte dele, já que você não aceita nada do que ele faz." – completou.

"Não é tão simples quanto você acha que é..." – mirou Naruto de novo – "Tem razão. Vou falar com Neji, vou pedir para que continue com o mau tempo."

Kimimaru voltou com as ferramentas necessárias para o procedimento e foi para o lado de Sasuke.

"Desculpe a demora. Eu precisava esterilizar algumas coisas."

Puxou o braço do moreno e amarrou um elástico no braço do mesmo. Buscou uma seringa da maleta que tinha consigo, colocando uma agulha descartável.

"Achei que não seria necessário trazer essas coisas para Konoha, mas vejo que no fim foi bem útil." – comentou.

"Escuta Kimimaru, eu gostaria que você não deixasse Pain saber sobre o ocorrido" – falou Sasuke sentindo uma picada no braço.

"Imaginava isso." – murmurou retirando a seringa com o frasco de sangue cheio – "Não me meterei em nenhuma roubada por causa disso, mas não falarei nada contanto que eu não me envolva em algo serio."

"Sasori, chame o Neji aqui." – pediu Sasuke, soando mais como uma ordem.

"Hai." – E saiu do quarto deixando os 3 a sós por alguns minutos.

"Começaremos o procedimento" – Kimimaru anunciou – "Farei um selo em você e nele também. O seu terá três pontos sendo rodeado por aparentemente um circulo, o que consumirá sua energia com mais intensidade por 3 dias para ajudar no metabolismo dele. O dele será apenas uma espiral. Sua marca ficará localizada nas costas perto da nuca do lado esquerdo. A dele ficará no canto direito e embaixo no abdômen. Essas são as marcas da união entre um vampiro e um humano."

"Eu não conhecia essa técnica..." – pensou Sasuke sobre o assunto.

"Eu também não, a conheci com o assistente do nosso _Deus_ antes dele partir." – Kimimaru viu o Uchiha mudar a expressão ao tocar no assunto – "Mas devo adverti-lo de algo..."

Sasuke o encarou.

"Essa marca não sairá do seu pescoço nunca mais, esse pacto ao ser feito tornasse um laço no qual ele depende de você para sobreviver e vice versa. Por tanto, não esqueça que ele é um humano e que assim que o tempo de vida dele acabar, a sua vida também acabará junto." – suspirou – "Tem certeza de que quer salva-lo?"

"Sim" – disse o moreno sem pensar duas vezes no assunto.

"Essa marca também lhe dará poderes maiores, mas ao fazê-lo enfraquecerá Naruto. Não se esqueça Sasuke, a vida de vocês dois, agora, é apenas uma."

"Vamos começar." – ordenou o menor, antes que voltasse atrás com sua palavra.

Kimimaru injetou o liquido vermelho na veia do loiro e cortou seu próprio dedo fazendo um enorme e preciso selo no chão, com uma velocidade inacreditável. Aquela técnica era difícil até mesmo para um vampiro. O grisalho não era como qualquer outro vampiro médico, ele era o segundo melhor de Volterra, ando o primeiro lugar ao tal assistente.

Fez uma serie de selos e pousou a mão no chão em um dos três pontos do selo. Fez a segunda serie de selos e pousou novamente a mão no chão, mas em outro ponto. Fez a mesma coisa pela terceira vez tocando no ultimo ponto. Foi até o loiro, puxou-o para a beirada da cama, colocando-o de bruços para que alcançasse o chão com a mão direita. Buscou a mão do moreno e a colocou na outra extremidade.

"A união completa de ambos será feita por meio do sangue que carregam dentro de si. O sangue de um correrá nas veias do outro, fazendo com que o laço seja formado." – sussurrou tirando sua mão do contato que tinha com a pele dos dois.

Sasuke sentiu seu pescoço queimando como se fosse marcado por uma barra de ferro. Fechou seus olhos com força. Era para o bem de Naruto. Passou alguns minutos com a mão sobre ombro e mirou Naruto que tinha ambas as mãos embaixo de si, envolvendo o abdômen num gesto involuntário, já que não acordara ainda. Naruto murmurava coisas desconexas e xingava baixinho de vez em quando.

Passaram aproximadamente duas horas se contorcendo quando a dor começou a baixar e finalmente desaparecer. O moreno mirou a janela.

"Pensei que não voltaria..." – zombou Sasuke ao ver que o ruivo voltara.

"Busquei um momento mais apropriado para vim com ele... Não queria que seu orgulho Uchiha fosse estragado com o que acabou de acontecer." – rebateu Sasori, sério.

Sasuke fechou a cara e retirou a mão do pescoço. Neji que estava logo atrás do ruivo desviou do mais velho à sua frente e mirou Sasuke estupefato.

"E-essa... Essa marca..." – Neji gaguejou – "SASUKE! ONDE VOCE ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA?"

"Parece que mais alguém conhecia a técnica..." – murmurou Kimimaru.

"Kimimaru! Você contou o que acontece quando você faz essa técnica?" – perguntou o moreno afobado.

O grisalho assentiu positivamente.

"Qual foi o motivo?" – perguntou ficando mais calmo.

Sasuke mirou a cama ensangüentada do loiro fazendo com que o amigo desviasse a atenção para o mesmo lugar.

"Mas você não..." – Neji arregalou os olhos.

"Por isso mesmo. Minhas crises vieram com força e eu não resisti." – explicou.

"Ok. Quanto tempo você precisa?" – perguntou Neji deduzindo o que motivo pelo qual precisavam dele.

"Três dias."

"Não se preocupe, guardarei o segredo. Só que se eu fosse você eu não deixaria seu pai descobrir sobre isso de modo algum." – disse retirando-se do quarto.

"Eu sei." – respondeu, sabendo que o outro moreno ainda o escutaria.

Kimimaru suspirou pela milésima vez, cansado e se dirigiu ao menor, virando-o de barriga pra cima. Olhou estupefato para o loiro e depois desviou a atenção para Sasori e Sasuke que o mirava com um olhar interrogativo.

"A marca do Naruto está diferente da que você descreveu Kimimaru." – falou Sasuke.

"Porque essa marca não é a que deveria ser..." – respondeu.

"!!"

-- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Sai chegou ao quarto ainda molhado. Passou horas na clareira pensando, havia se esquecido do tempo quando pensou a respeito do que Itachi lhe dissera. Fechou a janela atrás de si, mirando um ruivo que olhava impaciente para o teto.

"Deixe a janela aberta. Neji está fora e logo voltará." – resmungou Gaara.

"Gaara..." – disse Sai enquanto retirava a roupa molhada – "Você sabe o que são sentimentos?"

"Que?" – sentou-se na cama onde se encontrava deitado anteriormente.

"Itachi me disse apesar deu saber como os outros se sentem, eu não posso compreender essas sensações. Ele aconselhou-me entender meus sentimentos, 'Seria um bom começo'" – completou com a fala do moreno.

"Este é seu dom?" – perguntou confirmando.

"Sim."

"Bem, eu não sou a melhor pessoa com quem deveria falar isso. Tente falar amanhã com o Naruto. Sabes muito bem como é o gênio do garoto." – aconselhou.

"Falarei. Obrigado." – abriu um de seus típicos sorrisos sínicos e voltou a trocar a roupa em silencio.

-- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

"_Escuta, você acha que ele comparecerá à essa reunião?" – perguntou a mulher._

"_Não sei." – respondeu o homem – "Da ultima vez, à 48 anos atrás, ele burlou a reunião. Sabe muito bem como __ele__ é."_

"_Sim... Eu sei." – Suspirou – "Até hoje ele não relevou aquilo."_

_O homem assentiu, mirando a outra à sua frente. Ambos tinham a mesma sensação que os vampiros desfrutavam. Logo, logo uma desgraça cairia sob aquele colégio. Algo pior que a ultima guerra._

-- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - -

Sasuke, Kimimaru e Sasori continuavam olhando para o loiro deitado à cama com certo ar de surpresa. Nenhuma palavra fora dita desde que Kimimaru dera a informação de que aquela não era a marca que deveria ser. Sasuke buscava alguma informação na mente do Kimimaru, mas tudo o que conseguira era a imagem do selo. Já Sasori, buscava algum acontecimento no qual aconteceria, tendo seu desejo recusado por ter o Naruto no meio.

"Que marca é essa?" – perguntou Sasori por fim.

"Não tenho certeza..." – Kimimaru tentava se lembrar das marcas de acordo com o que seu tutor lhe ensinara, tendo um branco tomando-lhe a mente – "Pelo o que me lembro a pessoa que me ensinou isso disse que a marca de Sasuke era assim por ser um vampiro. Levando em conta que a outra que eu falei seria de um humano. A única que resta, seria a marca de um..."

"Não pode ser..." – interrompeu Sasori, deduzindo a ultima palavra.

"Então o Naruto é..." – Sasuke sentiu sua voz falhar, impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

Naruto remexeu-se na cama abrindo os olhos lentamente, encarando assim os três ao lado de sua cama.

"Sim. É isso mesmo. Naruto é um meio-humano."

Sasuke e Sasori olharam mais estupefatamente para o menor à sua frente. Kimimaru se dispôs a fechar os olhos e sentar-se ao chão sujo de seu próprio sangue. Aquele cheiro estava lhe dando ânsias, a sede aparecia em sua garganta gradualmente, fazendo com que tivesse de centrar a mente em outros assuntos.

Naruto mirou o mais velho que acabara de falar.

"O 'Naruto' é um o que?" – perguntou o loiro fazendo referencia a si mesmo.

"Um meio-humano." – disse o grisalho suspirando pesadamente – "Olha Sasuke, eu to começando à... Ter ânsias, se assim posso definir. Com isso, estou me retirando por hoje. Volto amanhã..." – olhou para o relógio que tinha junto ao pulso – "Ou melhor, mais tarde."

Kimimaru levantou-se do chão e saiu antes que o moreno pudesse reclamar de algo. Sasuke olhou sugestivamente para Sasori que olhou para Naruto e fechou os olhos em seguida.

"Boa sorte." – e pulou a janela como o companheiro acabara de fazer.

O Uchiha suspirou pesadamente.

"Malditos sejam aquele bando d-" – Sasuke começou a dizer.

"Nem se atreva a fugir também!" – gritou Naruto.

O loiro sentou rapidamente na cama e no segundo seguinte já estava de pé segurando a blusa do moreno. A náusea passou por sua cabeça e suas pernas fraquejaram, obrigando Sasuke à segura-lo.

"Você ainda está fraco, não se levante." – avisou o maior.

Pegou Naruto aos braços e colocou-lhe sobre a cama. O menor não soltou sua blusa mesmo depois estar livre dos braços do outro.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Naruto nervosamente.

"Você não lembra?" – Sasuke abaixou o olhar carregando certa melancolia, deixando ainda a expressão séria se sobrepor à outra.

O loiro arregalou os olhos enquanto um flash de luz passava por sua mente. Soltou abruptamente a blusa do maior e passou a mão sobre o pescoço, sentindo a depressão dos dois furos.

Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo em seguida a fechou.

Sasuke não estava a fim de invadir os pensamentos do menor no momento, não gostaria de encontrar a voz mental do loiro o renegando. Sentiria culpa, angustia. Tinha receio. Tinha _medo_.

"Sasuke..." – disse Naruto mirando a parede – "O que aconteceu depois?" – Sua voz era embargada, num misto de sono e choro. Ele lutava para não chorar, conseguindo com dificuldade até o momento.

"Você desmaiou e eu chamei Kimimaru para consultá-lo. Ele disse que ficaria tudo bem, mas teve de fazer uma técnica proibida para salva-lo. Ainda assim você terá de ficar três dias de cama." – Sasuke mirou o menor com mais intensidade – "Desculpe."

Naruto virou a cabeça de repente e mirou o moreno. Seus olhos demonstravam sinceridade. O sarcasmo, que os habitavam maior parte do tempo, tinha ido embora. Lágrimas grossas caiam em seu rosto, deixando a face corada, encharcada.

"Olha..."

Sasuke pousou uma de suas mãos pálidas sobre o abdômen do outro. O loiro sobressaltou com o toque, mas continuou em silencio.

"Sinto muito por essa marca também, só que sem ela você não sobreviveria. Kimimaru fez essa técnica deixando nossas vidas entrelaçadas. Sua vida depende da minha assim como a minha depende da sua." – deu uma pausa para procurar uma reação diferente no menor, mas o mesmo só insistia em chorar.

"Minha marca fica no ombro..." – Sasuke mostrou-a puxando a blusa – "Elas tem símbolos diferentes por sermos de raças diferentes." – Soltou o tecido, fazendo a gola recuar.

"D-diferentes?" – gaguejou o loiro.

"Sim. O laço dessa técnica tinha que ser maior do que um simples sacrifício, Naruto. Por isso tivemos que selá-la com nossas vidas. Caso você morra, morrerei eu também."

"..." – mirou o Uchiha, impressionadamente.

O moreno estava louco ao fazer aquilo. Como podia arriscar sua própria vida por si?

"Minha marca representa os vampiros e a sua deveria representar a dos humanos. Mas representa a marca dos meio-humanos." – Contornou a marca com os dedos – "Ou seu pai ou sua mãe é um vampiro."

"N-não... Não pode ser... Então..." – arregalou os olhos.

"Um deles te escondeu a verdade."

"Não me importo." – murmurou.

"Que?" – perguntou retoricamente.

"Meus pais foram ótimos, por mais que meu pai fosse muito ausente, mas ele sempre me deu a atenção necessária. Se ele me escondeu isso, foi para meu próprio bem." – deixou seus olhos baixarem e desviar o foco do Uchiha.

"Você pode fazer a escolha que bem entender. Eu já fiz a minha." – disse Sasuke com um leve suspiro.

Naruto mirou-o interrogativamente.

"Não irei mais atrapalhar sua vida Naruto... Não tocarei em ti novamente." – Sasuke pode ver o loiro engolindo a seco – "E tem mais, eu pedirei ao rei para que me retire da missão."

"!!"

-- - - -- -

O loiro levantou impacientemente da cama e foi até a janela. Mirou a vasta floresta, podendo ver cada misero detalhe a alguns metros diante de si.

"O que foi Deidara? Procurando seu Romeu?" – zombou Suigetsu deitado à cama.

Hidan sorriu de lado, mas não dispôs a fazer nenhum comentário.

"Não sabia que era sonâmbulo" – murmurou o loiro, irritado.

Suigetsu fechou a cara e não correspondeu a resposta. Deidara não era de levar as coisas tão normalmente como havia feito. Geralmente saía gritando e fazendo um escândalo sobre as provocações.

"Que bicho te mordeu?" – perguntou Hidan, por fim.

"Vou dar uma volta." – anunciou.

O loiro pulou a janela e deixou a água da chuva escorrer sobre seu rosto. Adentrou a floresta, sentando-se de baixo de um dos milhares pinheiros.

Fechou os olhos.

"O que está fazendo aqui fora?" – perguntou uma voz muito familiar – "Pegará um resfriado e caso não saiba, eu dei uma ordem para ficarem dentro dos dormitórios."

Abriu os orbes azuis dando de cara com uma mulher igualmente loira de seios fartos.

"Diretora?"

"Sim?" – sorriu para o menor.

"Desculpe Tsunade-sama eu n..."

"Tsunade."

"Que?" – perguntou sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Fora de vista dos demais, pode me chamar apenas de Tsunade." – respondeu.

"Ok. Meu desculpe. Estou voltando para o dormitório... A chuva realmente está muito forte." – levantou de onde estava sentado e deu a volta para entrar pela porta, no prédio.

Tsunade mirou-o de longe segurando o guarda-chuva consigo.

'_Mas não tão forte para você, Deidara-kun._'

O loiro seguiu andando até onde desejava, mas foi interrompido, sendo puxado para outro canto.

"Ai ai!" – resmungou sem ver quem era.

"Fique quieto Deidara." – cochichou.

"Sasori?"

"O que diabos você estava pensando ao ir para a floresta à essa hora? Sabe que horas são?" – disse o ruivo brigando com o menor.

"E-eu... eu..." – ele não sabia o que dizer.

Nem ao menos sabia o por que de ter ido lá. Uma inquietude tomava conta de si. Não estava conseguindo dormir, mesmo com o dia quase raiando. A agonia tomava conta de sua mente aos poucos, como se fosse consumida cada vez mais.

"Desculpe." – abaixou os olhos e mirou os próprios pés.

Sasori suspirou e envolveu-lhe em um terno abraço.

"Não faça nada estúpido, sim?" – puxou o queixo do menor fazendo com que lhe encarasse.

"Danna..." – os olhos azuis carregavam um grande peso de preocupação.

"Eu não vejo o que irá acontecer, mas o mau pressentimento está perto de se realizar. Eu posso senti-lo. Por tanto... Haja o que houver, não faça nada de estúpido." – mirou-o mais sério – "Prometa-me."

"E-eu..." – o loiro tentou contestá-lo, mas não conseguiu – "Eu prometo." – disse de mau gosto, arrancando o sorriso do ruivo.

"Melhor."

Sasori puxou os lábios do menor para si, selando-os com sua boca. Aprofundou o beijo, transformando-o em um ato desesperador e apaixonado. Os doces lábios do amado nunca foram tão necessários quanto aquele momento. O sentimento que nutria pelo outro tinha de ser demonstrado, pois não sabia se teria outra oportunidade. O _amor_ teria de ser explicitamente obvia para o companheiro antes que a desgraça acontecesse.

-- - - - -- - - - --

Kakuzu, Konan e Pain se reuniram no quarto da mulher. Deixando os outros totalmente desligados de onde os três se encontravam.

"Pain..." – começou Kakuzu – "Tem certeza de que _**ele**_ irá nos ajudar?"

"Kakuzu como voc-"

"Tudo bem Konan" – interrompeu o rapaz de madeixas laranja – "Ele ainda não o conhece, como uma pessoa muito bem prevenida é bom que esteja desconfiado."

Ele desviou o olhar ainda nervosa.

"Sim, Kakuzu. _**Ele**_ não é uma pessoa qualquer. E não se preocupe, você terá uma boa recompensa."

O outro sorriu gananciosamente fazendo com que Konan ficasse com ainda mais raiva.

-- - - - -- - - - _**Continua...**_ - - - -- - - - --

_**Mina-san!!**_

_**sorry...**_

_**Não responderei reviews, pq eu to entrando MTO escondida no computador, no momento...Por isso eu tambem não farei nenhum comentario.**_

_**Até porque, minha mãe está na cozinha, neste exato momento, jantando, e eu aproveitei para postar o capitulo...**_

_**DESCULPA MESMO!!**_

**_ç.ç_**

_**Espero que vocês entendam.**_

_**Bjus, Nah-chan.**_

_**--**_

_**Reviews? ;-;**_


	8. Adeus

**_Explicações básicas_**_:_

_Falas__; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos__; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração__; Direto à fic!!!_

_-- --- - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capitulo 7**

**Adeus**

O menor arregalou o máximo que seus olhos permitiam. Ele não estava falando sério. Ele não _podia _está falando serio. Deixou seus extintos tomarem conta de si, fazendo com que segurasse a blusa do moreno.

"Você não pode..." – murmurou Naruto.

Sasuke desviou o olhar da janela iluminada, que já lhe dava a certeza de que era manhã – embora não fizesse sol – para encarar o menor.

"O que posso ou não fazer não lhe diz respeito algum. Não pertenço à este mundo e tenho certeza que você sabe muito bem disso."

"Não." – falou ainda segurando a blusa do maior

"Não o que? Você viu com seus próprios olhos."

"Não é isso." – disse desviando o olhar.

"Então é o que?" – perguntou puxando o rosto do loiro para encará-lo.

"EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCE VÁ!" – gritou o menor, fazendo com que o moreno se assustasse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Daremos inicio a tal esperada reunião." – anunciou um homem.

"Só se for para você..." – Respondeu sarcasticamente outro dos integrantes da reunião.

"Não sei porque você continua contra aquela historia. Pelo que eu saiba já faz 130 an- "

"150" – corrigiu o primeiro.

"Certo, 150 anos desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu. Você já deveria ter relevado isso." – continuou a mulher de onde havia sido interrompida.

"Você não acharia isso se fosse um nobre _seu_ se casando com um vampiro qualquer. E pior, tendo dois dos três Deuses casando-se também e aceitando a idéia dos incorretos." – repreendeu o homem que tinha feito o comentário sarcástico.

"Mas você, como um Deus, não agiu corretamente." – rebateu a mulher.

"Nem você como uma. Sejamos sinceros, você só estava pensando em aumentar sua raça ao permitir que aqueles dois se casassem. Não é?"

A mulher encarou-o irritada. Não tinha nada haver com aquilo.

"Você não acha que se ela quisesse aumentar a raça dela ela teria se casado com você e não comigo? Até porque os filhos de vocês nasceriam da mesma raça que a dela. Por conter os gêneses humanos e impedir a perfeição vampiresca." – disse outro.

"Fique quieto!" – gritou – "Você também é cúmplice dela."

"Vejo que todos esses anos e você não mudou nada. Sua infantilidade continua a mesma." – zombou o mesmo.

"Já deu vocês dois, não?" – perguntou a mulher impaciente.

Os dois suspiraram.

"Falando nisso, onde estão nossos nobres?" – perguntou a mulher.

A porta se abriu fazendo com que dois rapazes e uma mulher fossem vistos.

"Não se preocupe..." – murmurou a mulher infantilmente.

"Desculpem-nos a demora..." – falou o outro.

"Jiraya, Tsunade, Orochimaru... Podemos começar a reunião." – anunciou o ultimo.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sai encontrava-se em frente à porta, não sabia se batia. Tinha medo de incomodá-lo. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? O máximo seria expulsa-lo, tinha medo disso? Levantou a mão mais uma vez, hesitante, e parou. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a porta se abrindo.

"Vai ficar parado ai até que horas?" – perguntou o moreno.

"Desculpa" – respondeu o menor.

"Entre."

"Onde está Sasori?" – perguntou olhando em volta do quarto.

"Saiu para encontrar com a loira oxigenada." – disse mirando o menor.

"Loira oxigenada... Você se refere ao Deidara?" – perguntou Sai.

"E quem mais seria?" – perguntou sarcasticamente.

Sai sentou-se à cama e mirou o teto com a expressão vazia de sempre.

"Escuta Itachi..." – começou – "Tentei falar com o Gaara sobre o assunto, mas ele me disse para conversar com o Naruto."

"Por que você está me falando isso? E se era para você falar com o Naruto, por que você está aqui?" – se aproximou do menor em sua cama.

"É que eu..." – ele o que? Nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê de está ali.

"Seja sincero consigo mesmo, Sai. Quanto mais você colocar uma barreira entre você e seus sentimentos, pior será. Sei que o treinamento em que meu pai lhe submeteu na ANBU dizia para esquecê-los, mas isto é algo que ninguém jamais conseguiu." – Itachi puxou o queixo do menor para mais perto do seu rosto – "E você não é uma exceção. Posso ver isto, pelo jeito que sua respiração fica, pela cor que seu rosto toma e pelo descompassar de seu coração. Cabe somente a si mesmo, derreter a barreira de gelo que lhe foi imposta." – Itachi roçou seus lábios aos de Sai e quando viu que o menor não resistiria, afastou-se indo para janela.

"Porque você faz isso?" – perguntou quase sem fôlego. Itachi era o único que o deixava assim.

"Eu não faço nada."

"Me deixa descontrolado." – disse.

"Isso você faz sozinho."

"Mas não consigo controlar, como faço então?"

"Involuntariamente."

"Você não fala muito." – disse abruptamente mudando de assunto.

"Porque esse comentário, agora?"

"Nada."

"Fale." – ordenou.

"Nesses 138 anos que o conheço, você nunca foi de falar muito." – respondeu.

"É um bom começo para o que procura..."

"???"

"Se uma conversa lhe fará entender vá em frente. Mas sugiro que faça isso depois de amanha, pois Naruto estará ocupado nesses últimos 3 dias." – Itachi disse mudando de assunto tão rapidamente quanto tinha começado.

"..."

Sai apenas assentiu e voltou para seu quarto. Queria questioná-lo, mas não o fez.

_Como sempre_.

Suspirou.

-- - - --

Sasuke continuou a fitar o loiro a sua frente. A respiração descompassada do menor era o único som que enchia o quarto, já que o maior havia segurado todo o ar em seu pulmão desde que o outro havia declarado seu desejo. O loiro abaixou a cabeça lentamente sem se livrar do descompasso que sua respiração emitia, seu coração batia forte em seu tórax, fazendo com que o garoto achasse que ia explodir ou até mesmo sair do próprio peito.

"Hn..." – Sasuke deixou a mão cair do queixo de Naruto e seguir até a lateral de sua cintura.

"No momento, eu não sei muito que pensar... Sabe, eu to confuso, mas também não quero que vá. Não sei nem porque estou lhe falando isso já qu-"

Naruto foi abruptamente interrompido quando sentiu seu queixo sendo levantado pela mão livre do moreno e logo sem seguida tendo seus lábios selados pela boca do mesmo. O loiro sentiu os pelos de sua nuca sendo erriçados com o toque macio que os lábios proporcionavam. Foi fechando os olhos lentamente, deixando a sensação tomar conta de cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Logo a língua do maior estava pedindo passagem, que lhe foi concebida com certo receio e insegurança. No inicio Naruto não chegou a corresponder ao beijo, deixando sua boca ser explorada pelo maior, entretanto isso não foi o suficiente quando ele se acostumou com o toque. Deixou de lado qualquer razão que lhe restava e correspondeu ao beijo com gosto. Sasuke beijava forte, com intensidade e certo afeto que jamais havia demonstrado a qualquer outro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que seu beijo demonstrava delicadeza, no ritmo lento aplicado, o desejo ardente que lhes propagavam era gradualmente maior. O moreno deixou sua perna sustentar o peso de seu corpo na cama, enquanto deitava o loiro suavemente na cama com o impulso do próprio beijo e corpo. Separaram ambas as bocas em busca de ar, mas Sasuke continuou sua persuasão ao menor, lambendo de sua orelha até o pescoço.

"S-sasuke..." – Naruto gaguejou enquanto deixava um gemido de prazer escapar por entre os lábios.

"Hn..." – respondeu sem parar o que estava fazendo.

"I-isso... Isso é errado..." – gemeu.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça para encarar o menor, visivelmente corado.

"O fato de você gosta de um vampiro e ser um suicida ou, a parte de menor importância, você gostar de um homem?" – Sorriu maliciosamente deixando a mão percorrer pelo abdômen, levando seguidamente à região da coxa.

Naruto teve cobrir o rosto com um travesseiro para que pudesse reprimir um gemido alto.

"N-nã... Não toque... Ai..." – disse tendo a voz abafada e quase incompreensível pelos gemidos.

"Você não respondeu." – o moreno começou a fazer intensos movimentos com a mão enquanto arrancava com satisfação, gemidos e contorções de prazer por parte do loiro.

"A segunda... O-opção" – murmurou com uma voz embargada de luxuria e desejo.

Sasuke sorriu torto para o menor e tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, sem parar as caricias. Como era ingênuo. Naruto sequer importava-se com a própria vida, o que ele tinha em mente? E se Sasuke não agüentasse sua sede?

_Sangue._

O maior lembrou-se do gosto que o liquido vermelho e adocicado do loiro tinha. Sua garganta queimou ao lembrar-se do vermelho aquoso descendo pelo pescoço do menor, suas prezas salivaram a gula que tinha pó Naruto. A verdade é que seu sangue _cantava_ para Sasuke, a partir do momento que fora tocado em sua língua. Nunca sentira um gosto tão bom como aquele antes.

Separou os lábios novamente.

"Isso é suicídio, Naruto." – Sasuke desabotoou a calça do outro abaixo de si e com a outra mão pôs-se a desabotoar a própria blusa – "Você não se impor com que eu perca o controle e te mate?"

Naruto tentou pensar por um segundo, mas a racionalidade não parava em sua mente naquele momento. O máximo que conseguia fazer era gemer de prazer ao toque do Uchiha e desejar o corpo a cima de si com mais intensidade. Sasuke percebeu que conversar com o loiro naquele estado era irracional de sua parte. Afinal ele ainda era meio humano e não tinha a mesma capacidade de si mesmo para não perder a sanidade com tanta facilidade.

O moreno se afastou um pouco de Naruto para que pudesse descer mais o rosto. Ouviu um gemido de reprovação ao afastar os corpos, mas logo o companheiro reconsiderou o ato ao sentir a boca do mesmo em seu membro. Sasuke lambia com perfeição ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão continuava com movimentos intensos ao redor do mesmo. Naruto arfou.

"Sasuke e-eu..." – gemeu o loirinho segurando as madeixas negras do vampiro.

"Não agora." – Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente parando o ato e encarando o menor.

O Uzumaki o encarou com duvida, mas logo entendeu o que o outro quis dizer com isso ao sentir um dedo penetrando-o. Fechou os olhos e gemeu com a dor que aquilo lhe proporcionou. O moreno chegou mais próximo do companheiro dando-lhe um selinho e um de seus meio sorrisos tortos.

"Vai se acostumar." – garantiu o maior.

Naruto assentiu, enquanto Sasuke começava movimento lentos com a mão. O Uchiha sentiu o menor apertar seu ombro com um pouco de força deixando um gemido baixo deslizar entre os lábios. O moreno abocanhou-os chupando o lábio inferior do menor, deixando-o melado com sua saliva. O Uzumaki lambeu com gosto a boca avermelhada e pôs a abocanhar o pescoço de Sasuke, deixando uma marca levemente roxa no mesmo lugar.

"Vai ter troca, Dobe." – disse Sasuke franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"..." – Naruto engoliu a seco, sentindo os dedos do mesmo saindo de si.

Sasuke virou o companheiro de bruços na cama e dispôs a tirar as roupas que ainda teimavam em estar em ambos os corpos. Deitou seu corpo pálido sobre a do Uzumaki e aproximou de sua orelha.

"Não se arrependa, Naru." – Sasuke viu o menor corando ao ouvir o apelido. '_Inocente..._'

Uma pressão foi feita contra a parte traseira de Naruto, o que fez o mesmo gemer de dor e prazer ao sentir-se penetrado. Suas mãos eram firmes no lençol branco, segundo como se aquilo dependesse de sua vida.

"Sas.... S'uke" – murmurou, mais para si do que para o moreno.

"Avisei-lhe, não foi?" – deu um sorriso de canto para o loiro.

O Uzumaki manteve os olhos fechados firmemente, enquanto Sasuke o esperava se acostumar com a invasão. Naruto abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma gota de suor percorrer sua bochecha e parar sob o queixo.

"E-eu sou forte, Teme..." – sua voz era fraca e tinha um ceve desconforto, mas, agora, já se acostumara com a penetração.

Moveu-se lentamente embaixo do moreno, fazendo com que ele também o ajudasse com os movimentos. O rubor nas bochechas do loiro era muito perceptível, só que até aquele momento Sasuke não tinha reparado nisso. A garganta agora seria um problema, pois o modo como a mesma queimava era superior a qualquer outra sede que já tivera antes.

Naruto virou-se para o moreno – piorando seu estado de sanidade, diga-se de passagem – dando um selo em seus lábios. Os movimentos, e agora o beijo, eram sincronizados e intensos. O calor era prazer e o toque era o amor. Ambos estavam completos naquele momento, eles eram um só.

"Sasuke... arf... arf... Eu v-vou..." – Sasuke aproximou seu corpo o máximo possível do de Naruto.

"Tudo bem, Naru-chan" – respondeu usando um tom mais doce que o normal.

Deixaram se levar pelo prazer que dominava ambos os corpos. Sasuke caiu sobre o corpo de Naruto e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço do mesmo. Quando o loiro abriu os olhos lentamente, depositou um beijo no coro cabeludo moreno, dando um sorriso em seguida.

"Sasu-chan..."

"Un?" – respondeu ofegante.

"Eu te amo." – ficou mais rubro que o normal e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto em que o moreno se encontrava.

O Uchiha levantou a cabeça suavemente para mirar o menor.

"E-eu..."

Escolha errada. A força que ele fazia para não atacar o menor tinha ido toda embora. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e atacou-o novamente, sujando sua cama também.

"Sasuke!" – gritou o menos em pânico.

O maior não correspondia.

"SASUKE!!!" – Gritou mais alto enquanto puxava suas madeixas.

Nada.

Chorar. Foi isso que o loiro conseguiu fazer em seguida, apenas chorar. Suas lagrimas não eram de dor e muito menos felicidade. Na verdade, elas eram de culpa. Uma culpa que propriamente não tinha o direito de existir, mas naquele exato momento existiu. Era sua culpa não conseguir controlar o moreno.

Uma gota cristalina percorreu em sua bochecha, deslizando sobre o pescoço e misturando-se ao sangue. Sasuke, percebendo o gosto leve de algo salgado, voltou ao seu consciente – ainda que com os olhos vermelhos – mirando o estrago que tinha feito. _De novo._

"Desculpe-me Naruto." – sentou-se na cama buscando suas roupas jogadas ao chão – "Ou melhor, não me desculpe."

"Isso é culpa minha Sasuke. Não tem nada haver com você." – Naruto segurou o novo machucado – "Eu deveria ser mais forte. Eu deveria _conseguir_ controlar você. Mas eu não consigo." – deixou mais algumas lagrimas percorrem a pele já não mais tão bronzeada.

"A culpa não é sua, Naruto. Nós dois sabemos disso. Então pare de criar pretextos para correr perigo o tempo todo." – O Uchiha foi ao guarda roupa e buscou uma roupa de cama nova para a cama de Naruto. Um segundo depois ela já estava lá, _pronta_. – "Isso que aconteceu agora é só mais uma prova de que não sou o melhor para você e que meu lugar não é aqui."

Sasuke lambeu o resto do sangue que percorria da marca mais nova, estancando o sangue em seguida.

"Quer que eu lhe leve para a outra cama ou você quer ir sozinho?" – perguntou sério.

"Eu vou. Daqui a pouco eu vou." – falou com a voz embargada pelo choro.

O moreno se aproximou da janela.

"Vou para onde é certo pra mim. Adeus Naruto."

"...!"

-- - - --- -- - --- -- - -

"Demoraram..." – acusou o homem, sério.

"Você fica tão irritado assim quando fica longe do seu _amorzinho_ Kabuto?" – zombou a mulher recém-chegada.

"Kushina! Pare de irritar o Orochimaru." – repreendeu Tsunade.

A mulher ruiva bufou e tomou seu lugar na mesa de reunião. Os outros dois que a acompanhava apenas suspiraram. Podia passar o tempo que fosse, mas aquela mulher não cresceria.

"Boa tarde, Tsunade-sama." – o homem fez uma reverencia à loira como um sinal de respeito.

"Sem formalidades, Yamato. Mas boa tarde." – respondeu.

"Iremos começar, sim?" – pronunciou Orochimaru impaciente – "Fugaku, quero que comece."

Todos assentiram e o Uchiha começou a falar.

"Bem, tenho recebido com muita freqüência noticias da família Uzumaki." – olhou sugestivamente para Kushina, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso infantil no rosto – "Naruto, filho de Minato, mudou-se para Konoha, como alguns de nós já sabemos. Por isso, achei mais adequado que meus filhos ficassem de olho nele. Não apenas os dois, mas como a Akatsuki inteira."

"Sim, mas creio que isso terá de mudar." – disse Orochimaru.

A assembléia olhou duvidosamente para ele.

"Já passou a idéia nos cérebros minúsculos que vocês têm, de que se ele ficar sabendo novamente que ele é um meio humano, nós teremos de passar por todo aquele conflito que passamos ha anos atrás?" – o homem sorriu sarcástico.

Kushina levantou-se abrupta da cadeira, batendo os punhos cerrados na mesa.

"Eu me recuso! Se ele descobrir isso, eu sinto muito, mas irei contra a opinião tomada a anos atrás. O que vocês fariam se a memória de seus filhos fossem apagadas e implantadas novas, para que escondessem a existência de uma outra raça?" – explodiu a ruiva – "Você mesmo Jiraya, você é padrinho dele e no passado você também foi a favor, mas e agora? Você, Tsunade, seria a favor hoje?"

Os dois abaixaram as cabeças, entendendo onde a ruiva queria chegar.

"Se ele descobrir a porcaria da raça que ele é, eu luto contra Volterra inteira e tenham certeza de que não estarei sozinha, pois Minato também apóia minha decisão." – finalizou Kushina.

O silencio foi predominante por um tempo. Jiraya e Tsunade estavam absortos em suas culpas passadas, Orochimaru sorria com escárnio enquanto explorava o próprio ódio pela mulher, Kushina continuava furiosa e Yamato e Fugaku não falaram nada.

"Ah!" – lembrou a ruiva – "Não esqueça Fugaku..." – deu um sorriso torto para o homem de semblante serio – "Seu filho também teve memórias apagadas assim como meu querido Naruto."

"..." – O homem encarou-a confuso.

"Não se esqueça que há 150 anos, durante 8 anos, nossos rapazinhos foram amigos. Eu lembro-me bem, porque, ao contrario de você, estive presente na vida de meu filho desde ambos os nascimentos. O dele, com a vida, e o meu, como vampira."

'V-você quer dizer que..." – Fugaku olhou incrédulo para os 3 deuses e depois para a mulher novamente – "Porque?"

"Pergunte isso..." – sorriu apontando para os três superiores – "... a eles."

Fugaku mirou os três semblantes. Kushina estava conseguindo o que queria, iria colocar aquela assembléia inteira contra Orochimaru e fazer com que ele pagasse por todo o estrago que tinha feito.

"Isso foi antes mesmo de você se tornar um membro importante na política dos mundos." – Começou Tsunade – "Foi a época que, o nobre representante dos vampiros era Namikaze Minato."

"...!"

- - - --- -- - - - -- - - - - -

Naruto se viu chorando por um bom tempo. Sasuke não podia fazer aquilo com ele. Simplesmente não podia...

'_Isso que aconteceu agora é só mais uma prova de que não sou o melhor para você e que meu lugar não é aqui.'_

A frase ecoou em sua cabeça, sendo seguida de outra...

'_Vou para onde é certo pra mim. Adeus Naruto.'_

"Não existe um lugar que é certo! Seu idiota!!!" – berrou Naruto – "Lugar certo é ao lado da pessoa amada, não importa as circunstancias..." – prosseguiu enquanto enfiava a cabeça no travesseiro.

Volterra não era o lugar de Sasuke, pelo menos para Naruto não era.

Sentiu lagrimas e mais lagrimas caindo, até que a raiva que sentia foi misturada ao calor de seu corpo. Era como se o sentimento que fluía em suas correntes sangüíneas fosse maior. Como se tivesse uma fonte de energia a mais.

Nesse momento Naruto explodiu – "Essa porra de Volterra podia esta bem aqui!" – deixou a lagrimas correrem sua bochecha com mais intensidade – "Se o lugar certo para ele é lá, Volterra podia está aqui!" – berrou com intensidade.

Não sabia bem como explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas a luz súbita que envolveu seu quarto era tão intensa que o cegou por completo. O que veio a seguir também não foi visto, mas isso aconteceu pela falta de energia que seu corpo exercia, deixando assim, a escuridão tomar conta de sua mente.

**TBC....**

- - - - - - - - -

_Desculpa por não colocar SasoDei nesse capitulo ç.ç._

_Nossa... Não sei como eu ainda tenho a cara de pau para aparecer aqui, eu realmente não sei..._

_o.o_

_Principalmente não respondendo as reviews..._

_Mas eu tenho explicações, ok?_

_1 - Eu tava louca com a semana de prova e não tive tempo nem ao menos para dormir direito._

_2 - Como eu faço Ginástica Rítmica, eu participo de competições, logo então juntou as 2 semanas de prova com as 3 de preparatório para competição. Me deixando duas semanas sem dormir e descansar direito._

_3 - Eu tive uma semana livre – digo, sem prova, mas com o preparatório – e podia ter escrito o capitulo nela só que eu tava tão exausta que usei cada misero segundo livre para dormir. Só que com esse descanso a tarde, fiquei com insônia a noite... Resumindo, não tava adiantando nada pq acordo todo o dia 6 da manha, para esta no colégio as 7h15 – quando começa a aula._

_4 - Esse fim de semana que passou foi a competição, então eu estava excessivamente estressada. De modo com que eu não escrevi o capitulo._

_5 - Por fim, estou a 4 dias com enxaqueca e hoje nem fui a aula... Mas também não achei justo deixar vcs esperando. _

_Por isso, como recompensa tem lemon #.#_

_Tudo bem que eu não achei muito bom e... sei lá... acho que não estou muito motivada a fazer outro. Pelo menos não no momento._

_Quanto as reviews, responderei – talvez – no próximo capitulo. Ele também não previsão, já que eu to com dificuldades para passar de ano no colégio._

**_Mas_**_ não deixem de mandar, pois são elas que me motivam a escrever. E se tiverem feito alguma(s) pergunta(s) na(s) review(s) passada(s), refaçam pois responderei apenas as do ultimo capitulo._

_Obrigada a: _**koneko no danna, danyela49, Iara-hiden, Hajime Kirane-chan, sango7higurashi, noisTICa, Schetine's-Lyra, Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan, VioletaNegra, loveDeidara, Ami-Nekozawa, Hawkfield, Nessah, cake-kun, Chibi Mari-chan.**

**Reviews? ;-;**


	9. A Verdade

_**Explicações básicas**__:_

_Falas; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração; Direto à fic!!!_

_-- --- - - - - - - - - - - _

**Capitulo 8**

**A Verdade**

-Pov's on

-Flashback

_Naruto e Sasuke descansavam tranqüilamente em baixo de uma arvore. O loiro encontrava-se dormindo com a cabeça encostada no abdômen do maior, enquanto o Uchiha tinha a cabeça levemente caída para trás – encostando-a no tronco da arvore._

_Estava tudo tranqüilo, fora uma tarde como outra qualquer para ambos e, agora, um crepúsculo perdido. Nunca perdiam um pôr-do-sol – como denominava o loirinho 'quando a luz se vai e as trevas controlam o dia' –, mas aquele dia tinha sido exaustivo para ambos e dispuseram a tirar um cochilo._

"_Orochimaru! Mas ele é apenas uma criança, não fez nada de errado e não tem direito à morte!" – gritou Kushina desesperada._

_O moreno já estava farto pela teimosia que a Uzumaki tinha consigo. O problema não era exatamente esse, mas sim seu lorde e outros conselheiros, que lhe davam plena razão. Para Kushina, claro. Virou-se abrupto para a mulher, e recuou um passo, insegura. Um loiro alto que a acompanhava, tentando acalmá-la, segurou-a, tentando protegê-la do outro._

"_Se for assim Sra. Kushina..." – Sorriu malévolo – "Porque não dá a __sua__ vida por ele e pára de reclamar?"_

_Ela ia se preparando para dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo individuo._

"_Olhe para ele naquela arvore... Você teria coragem de matá-lo e poupá-lo de um maior sofrimento, ou prefere dar sua vida pela dele, levar a de seu esposo junto e deixá-lo sem ninguém nesse mundo?" – Sorriu com escárnio – "Deixá-lo sem 'amor-fraternal' como denominam vocês humanos."_

_Naquela hora ela não pode responder. Podia dar a __sua__ vida, sim. Mas a de Minato, não. Sabia, também, que ele não ficaria sozinho, pois tinha Sasuke. Só que ela não tinha pensado pelo ângulo de que ele sentiria falta de algo maior... Uma família. Tirar-lhe a vida ou a família eram coisas totalmente distintas, com pesos diferentes, entretanto ambas eram preciosas. Não só para ela como para o filho também._

"_Eu daria minha vida sim, Orochimaru. Mas não posso levá-la comigo." – pronunciou o homem que até então estava calado – "Não se esqueça de que ela é uma ex-humana e, o fato dela já ter sido uma, não implica que seus sentimentos por Naruto sejam diferentes dos meus."_

_Eu já havia presenciado demais, e calada por sinal, não ira mais aturar isso. Se não fosse de um jeito pacífico, seria por 'debaixo do pano'. Aproximei-me do casal e do outro Deus, sem mudar minha expressão séria a respeito do assunto._

"_Sugiro então que deixem para resolver esse requisito amanhã de manhã. Naruto ou Kushina e Minato morreram às 9h em ponto, na praça principal." – decidi-me, por fim – "Naruto ficará essa noite numa sela especial."_

_Minato e Kushina olharam para mim confusos e Orochimaru sorriu vitorioso._

"_Yamato..." – sussurrei – "Faça uma prisão em torno de Naruto e Sasuke. Quando o moreno acordar me avise, darei um jeito nele."_

_O rapaz que de súbito havia aparecido, sumiu, deixando nós quatro para trás._

"_Naruto é meio-humano e, por mais que vocês neguem, ele tem um lado vampiresco que pode ser despertado. Ou não. Mas esse é um risco que eu não posso deixar os humanos correrem." – concluiu Orochimaru saindo de perto._

_Todos sabiam que o propósito dele não era esse, pois mesmo após de 8 anos ele não tinha superado a idéia de que Minato tinha fugido com Kushina para ter o tal... 'Problema'. Como se referia à Naruto._

_--_

_Umas duas horas depois, Sasuke havia acordado. Olhava confuso a sua volta, pois, pelo que lembrava, ele não tinha adormecido com o loiro em uma sala com paredes de madeira. Antes que pudesse falar ou fazer algo com o Naruto, uma parede de madeira apareceu entre os dois, isolando-os._

"_Tsunade-sama, o Sasuke acordou." – avisou-me, Yamato._

"_Obrigada por avisar. Traga-o aqui." – mandei._

_Um corredor extenso foi criado a partir da separação dos meninos. O Uchiha ficou meio receoso por seguir em frente e deixar o companheiro para trás, mas não tinha outra saída a não ser aquela. _

_Sasuke andava lentamente com um ar pensativo. Provavelmente pensando no amigo. Olhava para trás, para o lado, cima, baixo... Parecia procurar por uma saída e logo um ar de culpa o tomava. Acho que ele estaria se culpando por ter saído de onde estava, pois, em um momento, recuou um passo e deixou-se escorregar pela parede sentando-se ao chão._

_Yamato forçou um pouco a parede fazendo com que Sasuke voltasse a andar. E após de alguns agonizantes minutos ele havia chegado de encontro a mim._

"_T-Tsunade-san?" – perguntou com a voz tremula – "O Naruto!! Ele está...!"_

_Levantei a mão interrompendo-o._

"_Sim, eu sei. Ele ficará bem." – pude ver o alivio que tomou conta de seu corpo no momento; suspirei e falei novamente – "Vai ficar tudo bem se você colaborar."_

"_Mas com o que?" – levantou a voz encarando-me sério – "Porque diabos eu terei de colaborar com algo?"_

"_É o seguinte... Orochimaru resolveu matar Naruto ou seus pais..."_

"_Mas ele não pode!" – gritou ele, interrompendo-me._

"_O pior é que ele pode sim. Ele é o Deus desse mundo, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu." – fechei os olhos, cruzando os braços a baixo de meu busto – "Eu vou ter que enganá-lo para que a família do seu amigo continue viva, porém você terá de perder a memória e Naruto também."_

_O moreno engoliu a seco, mas não proferiu nada. Parecia pensar seriamente no assunto._

"_Orochimaru está criando caso com o fato de nenhum meio-humano saber da existência de Volterra e como Naruto já sabe deste segredo, ele não poderia – de modo algum – viver no mundo humano." – limpei a garganta para então continuar – "Porque o risco de seu lado vampírico acordar é extremamente alto. Mas se você não quis-"_

"_Eu aceito. Abro mão das minhas memórias com ele e de tudo mais para que ele e sua família vivam." – Encarou-me mais intensamente – "Faça como se ele nunca tivesse existido para Volterra e principalmente para mim."_

-Pov's off

-Fim do Flashback

"Após sua decisão, selei suas memórias – o que não foi exatamente apagá-las – e Minato pode fugir com Naruto e Kushina na mesma noite." – concluiu a loira.

"Eu não acredito que todos esses anos eu fui enganado por vocês dois." – Fugaku murmurou – "Naruto... Sasuke... Como você pode ser tão baixa Tsunade? E você Orochimaru?! Quis matar a família inteira!"

"Mas eu selei a memória, Fugaku, como disse antes. _Eu _não tenho o poder de _apagar_ as memórias dos outros como o Pain."

Orochimaru olhou questionador a Fugaku e o Uchiha – apreensivo – fuzilou Tsunade com os olhos.

"Como você sabe dele?" – questionou.

"Sou diretora daquele colégio, tenho minhas fontes de informações e também sei da sua querida organização, Akatsuki."

"Você colocou vampiros na cola do meu filho?!" – acusou Kushina.

"Ele colocou!" – gritou Tsunade.

"Tsunade..." – pronunciou Jiraya que estava quieto.

"O que foi?!" – gritou.

"Retire o selo. Algo muito ruim está vindo e julgando o caminho que essa reunião está tendo, será melhor." – disse num tom sério.

Todos o encararam.

"VOCÊ É LOUCO?" – gritou Orochimaru, Tsunade, Kushina ao mesmo tempo.

"Olhem por esse ângulo... O Naruto, logicamente, já sabe que Sasuke é um vampiro. Dá para notar com o jeito que ele age encobertando o amigo quando ele falta. E eu duvido que você não tenha percebido a energia do jutsu feito por Kimimaru, Tsunade."

A mulher abaixou a cabeça. Ele tinha razão.

"Ok, eu farei." – anunciou.

Kushina sorriu, embora estivesse hesitante com o resultado. Orochimaru, pelo contrário...

"O QUE?! VOCÊ NÃO PODE!!! QUANDO FARÁ ISSO?" – gritou Orochimaru.

Tsunade sorriu torto e tirou um pergaminho do bolso do casaco.

"Agora... Para que, mais tarde, você não me sabote."

-------

Naruto abriu os olhos receosamente e percebeu que desta vez não tinha parado no corredor estranho. Ele estava no quarto de Sasuke. Na sua cama, pra ser mais exato.

Puxou o ar com força, percebendo que o cheiro do moreno quase imperceptível que habitava o colchão ainda era predominante ali.

_Olhou em volta._

_Tentou se levantar._

_Nada._

_Não tinha forças_.

Devia estar muito pálido, para não conseguir nem se levantar. Tentou mais uma vez, só que foi interrompido por uma sucção de energia que havia lhe dominado. Para cada movimento que estava determinado a fazer, parecia consumir o triplo da energia que tinha no corpo inteiro.

_Suspirou._

"Quando aquele idiota vai chegar aqui?!" – murmurou quase inaudível.

"Aquele idiota... Você se refere a mim?" – disse a voz que vinha da porta.

Naruto mexeu a cabeça pesadamente para o lado, mirando a porta com o moreno.

"Teme..."

"Naruto..." – disse com a voz séria – "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Eu lhe disse que o seu mundo não era o lugar certo pra mim porque tinha você lá. Por isso, você não deveria vim correndo atrás de mim aqui em Volterra."

"Não vou desistir, Teme. Você sabe que esse é o meu jeito de ser."

Ele sabia. E por saber disso que provavelmente veio para Volterra tentando provar.

_Não._

Lembrou-se do que havia acontecido alguns instantes antes e percebeu que não era esse o problema. O verdadeiro problema era _ele. _Naruto. Ele era seu problema.

Perto dele, não conseguia se controlar.

Perto dele, não conseguia manter os segredos.

Perto dele, agia sem pensar.

Perto dele, _tudo_, TUDO acontecia.

Seu mundo era o Naruto. Mas isso parecia tão irreal, era tão ilógico. Como o moreno havia esperado todos esses anos para que pudesse, finalmente, encontrar seu verdadeiro lugar? Não podia ser. Não _era_ para ser.

"Não é o lugar certo para você Naruto. Não aqui." – sorriu de lado – "Mas acho que pelo seu esforço tolo, terá de passar a noite aqui. Parece que você mal tem forças para respirar."

"Não é um esforço tolo! E não foi nada de mais isso!" – disse Naruto, percebendo onde o maior queria chegar.

"Eu sou um monstro mesmo, não sou?" – Sasuke sorriu e impediu que Naruto comentasse – "Não responda. Não quero saber."

"Você pode ler minha mente" – lembrou.

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça.

"Há algum tempo, eu já não posso mais fazer isso. Agora, durma."

Obediente ou sem forças, Sasuke não soube dizer, mas assim o loiro fez. Dormiu como se fosse a coisa mais necessária em todo o momento.

-- - -- ----- -

"Pain..." – a mulher de madeixas azuis chamou.

"Sim?"

"Falei com o Madara, ele irá nos ajudar com o plano." – falou encarando os papeis que possuía em mãos.

"Quanto ele irá nos ofertar?" – perguntou Kakuzu encostado a uma parede no canto da sala.

"Muito." – o ruivo afirmou.

"'Muito' não é a resposta que espero. Quanto?"

"Hihi... Esse filho da puta tem que pensar é em quantas oferendas daremos a Deus, isso sim." – zombou o grisalho.

Pain suspirou.

"É como dizem os mitos populares. Touro é do dinheiro, sagitário é da religião... Os humanos vêm isso como uma virtude, mas para aqueles que sustentam a existência de tal 'honraria', isso não passa de uma maldição." – O ruivo sorriu de lado – "E, aparentemente, vocês não as negam."

"Quando os dois mundos se juntarem vocês farão o que bem entenderem com essa parte de vocês. Por enquanto nos teremos de nos focar em como faremos isso." – interrompeu Konan – "Afinal, só nos livraremos das maldições quando pudermos saciar nossas ambições. Com licença."

A mulher se retirou deixando os homens a sós.

-- - - ---- - -

A madrugada fora-se mais rápido que o normal. Até mesmo para quem virou a noite observando o loiro, ela havia se passado ligeiramente.

Os raios da manha invadiram o grande recinto, clareando-o e colorindo-o com os tons laranja e amarelo. Na cama, os orbes azuis tentavam manterem-se fechados impedindo que o dia tirasse seu tão adorável sono. Colocou o travesseiro na cara e revirou-se na cama a procura de um pouco de escuridão.

O loiro só parou quando suas costas tocaram algo.

"Teme... Você está de novo na minha cama?" – disse Naruto encarando o moreno.

O moreno não desmanchou o semblante sério. Sentia vontade de rir pela idiotice de Naruto, mas não o fez. Primeiro porque não era de seu feitio e segundo porque a situação e séria. Pelo menos para ele.

"Você tem que voltar agora." – sentou-se na cama dando de costas para Naruto.

"Não vou." – sentou-se sobre as pernas e mirou as costas do moreno.

"Porque você é tão teimoso?" – Sasuke virou-se abruptamente.

Naruto o encarou sério, mas não proferiu nada. O moreno estava perto demais, lindo demais e...

Desejável de mais.

"Não posso Naruto." – suspirou levantando-se da cama.

Antes que o maior pudesse sair de perto do móvel, o loiro estendeu o braço e puxou a parte traseira da blusa do Uchiha. Entretanto o moreno não desviou o olhar da parede à sua frente. Mantinha o semblante sério e a postura excessivamente ereta.

"Você não - -"

Começara a proferir algo, mas o baque que veio em sua mente o impediu de continuar. Soltou a blusa no mesmo instante e levou ambas as mãos de encontro à cabeça.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" – gritou , fazendo com que Sasuke virasse para a cama.

"Naruto! Você está-... Ahh!" – O Uchiha não chegou a gritar como o outro fez, para falar a verdade era mais um murmúrio do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sasuke mantinha uma das mãos sob a cabeça enquanto um dos olhos abertos analisava o loiro se contorcendo na cama.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- - - - - - - --- - - - -

"Sasori-danna..."

"O que foi Deidara?" – perguntou o ruivo, sentando na borda da cama do loiro.

"Você não dormiu essa noite. Por que?" – Falou o loiro virado para a parede. Sua voz continha um misto de preocupação e curiosidade, aquela alegria que sempre tinha em seu timbre não era presente, e isso não passou despercebido por Sasori.

"Não conseguia dormir." – disse por fim.

Deidara agarrou-se mais forte ao lençol e respirou fundo, pensando em como falar com o ruivo. Sabia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que o companheiro não passava a noite em branco por qualquer coisa e pelo jeito o assunto era pesado, pois estava tenso e atento.

"Un... Você viu alguma coisa?" – perguntou com a mesma voz de antes.

O ruivo suspirou, mas não respondeu nada, simplesmente começou a mexer nos longos cabelos loiros do menor.

"O que foi?" – dessa vez a voz de Deidara estava mais doce – "Me conta?"

"Deidara..."

O rapaz virou-se para encará-lo e foi surpreendido com um beijo doce. Não teve nada profundo, tinha sido apenas um selinho, mas ainda assim carregava grande quantidade de sentimento.

"Tenho receio de que quatro pessoas da organização não devem chegar de maneira alguma perto do Naruto." – Falou ao se separar do loiro.

"Porque? Quem são?" – perguntou ansioso – "Ninguém faria mal a ele, são ordens do rei!"

"Itachi não me permite conta-lhe o porquê, mas preciso que me ajude a manter Naruto longe de Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu e Pain."

"Mas..!!"

"Não posso lhe contar mais nada." – Sasori se levantou da cama – "Preciso fala com o Itachi agora."

"Espera!" – Deidara segurou a barra da camisa do ruivo – "Tem mais alguma coisa, não tem?"

"Não consigo ver Sasuke há dois dias e se você perceber bem, a presença dele nesse mundo sumiu." – a mão do loiro escorregou até que o braço se encontrou ao lado do corpo. Seu olhar arregalado era fixo em Sasori, não conseguiu pensar em nada para fala, por isso sua boca encontrava-se entreaberta. – "Desculpe, mas se Sasuke não tiver com Naruto eu temo o pior."

"O que?!?! O que diabos vai acontecer?! O que é isso que a gente vem sentindo ha tanto tempo?!"

"Não revelarei a você agora, mas isso envolverá ambos os mundos."

Sasori saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e suspirando ao tomar rumo ao próprio quarto. Seu e do Itachi.

- - - ---- --- - ---

O moreno fechou o livro, colocando-o sobre a cama. Dispôs-se a mirá-lo por alguns segundo, até que fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Até quando você ficará me observando sem falar nada?" – perguntou um tanto impaciente.

"Eu li em um livro que observar as pessoas, faz com que possamos conhecê-las melhor. Embora eu ache que não dê muito certo comigo." – explicou o menor, sentado no parapeito da janela.

"Sai, venha cá." – Itachi chamou.

"O que foi?" – obediente, pôs-se em pé ao lado do moreno.

"Senta."

"Porque está ansioso? Não entendo." – questionou, sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha.

"Sasuke."

"Porque você sempre está pensando nele?" – perguntou com um tom que jamais tinha usado antes. Era ousado, ao mesmo tempo forte e inquisidor. Possuía também quantias grandes de sentimentos desconhecidos. Podia se confundir com raiva, mas não era. O que era isso?

"Ele é minha maldição, Sai. Você sabe bem disso."

"Mas da para controlar, não? Por exemplo, eu não decifro os sentimentos, apenas sinto-os, mas nem por isso fico me preocupando o tempo todo."

"Você continua não entendendo. Minha maldição com ele é diferente. Por causa dela, não posso descansar. Minha mente está sempre em como ele está. Mas ao contrário do que todos pensam, com Sasuke é o totalmente o oposto, ele sente repulsa de mim. Não gosta de minha companhia."

"Então esquece ele." – solucionou Sai.

Itachi suspirou. Até que ponto aquilo poderia ser considerado desentendimento? Às vezes parecia burrice mesmo.

"Você está com ciúmes." – Itachi encarou o semblante vazio do moreno a sua frente.

"Ciúmes?" – perguntou inexpressivamente.

"Sim. Você pode perguntar isso ao Naruto também."

"Não dá."

"Como não dá?"

Nesse momento a porta foi aberta, revelando Sasori na porta.

"É importante." – explicou o ruivo já sabendo que Itachi estaria com Sai.

"Só um minuto." – pediu Itachi. Sasori não fez menção de sair, mas isso não incomodou o Uchiha. – "Por quê?" – perguntou novamente, direcionando a Sai.

"Porque Naruto não está no quarto. Lá só tem os lençóis da cama com sangue."

"E o Sasuke?" – perguntou Sasori intrometendo-se na conversa.

"Também não."

Sasori e Itachi trocaram olhares cúmplices.

"Sai, nos dê licença, por favor?" – pediu Sasori.

Sem perguntar nada o moreno se foi.

Outra sensação lhe tomou conta. Queria saber sobre o que o ruivo iria tratar com Itachi. Seria isso curiosidade?

- - - - - - --- - - --- - - - -

"Itachi, eu vi o que Pain está tramando e não podemos deixar o Naruto perto deles."

"Nomes." – exigiu.

"Konan, Pain, Kakuzu e Hidan."

"Era sobre o que?" – Inquiriu o Uchiha.

"Eles querem juntar os dois mundos, mas não tem um modo."

O moreno fechou os olhos, Sasori estava certo. Não podiam deixa o loiro perto deles. Naruto tinha o poder de andar entre esse mundo e outro livremente, mas eles não sabiam até onde esse poder ia. Eles não sabiam até onde o Naruto podia manipular as dimensões.

"Seria o mais sábio mesmo."

"Não é só isso."

A atenção do Uchiha voltou-se novamente a Sasori.

"Eles falaram com um tal de Madara para que pudessem ajudá-los. Conhece?"

_A máscara havia caído._

O que nunca alguém tinha visto antes, Sasori havia presenciado. O rosto do Itachi se contorceu em dor, angústia, sofrimento, desespero e aflição.

"I-itachi... O que..."

"Eles não podem. Onde está o Sasuke? Cadê ele?"

"Não sei. Eu não consigo vê-lo há dois dias. Por isso vim falar com você."

"Ele deve estar em Volterra." – deduziu o moreno. – "Sasori, nós temos que avisá-lo disso o mais rápido possível. O Naruto deve está com ele também, por isso não consegue vê-lo."

"Espera!" – disse Sasori – "Porque tanto desespero?"

_Desespero._

Ele se tocou do que tinha acabado de fazer. _Agora a máscara havia voltado ao seu devido lugar._

"_**Ele**_ traiu a própria família e matou a quase todos. _**Ele**_ quase obteve Sasuke. E _**Ele**_ é o culpado por Sasuke odiar tanto a família."

Sasori não disse nada.

"Meu pai quis trocar Sasuke pela paz de Volterra, por causa do acontecido com o Orochimaru. Eu não deixei e quase matei meu pai na frente do meu próprio irmão, que na época era muito pequeno." – levantou-se da cama e seguiu até a janela – "Como não obteve Sasuke, ele resolveu continuar a matar toda a família, mas Fugaku criou a Akatsuki, impedindo que matasse a mim, ao Sasuke e a ele. Até hoje ele se culpa por não ter salvado Mitoko, minha mãe."

Agora sabia. Sasori sabia finalmente a mais pura verdade sobre a história Uchiha. E pensar que seu passado era parecido com esse.

-- - - - - --- - - - - -

"Sasuke..." – murmurou Naruto com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

"Eu não..." – o moreno tentou se explicar, mas não conseguiu.

Eles se lembravam de tudo. Agora sim a familiaridade dos dois tinha uma explicação.

"Obrigado."

"...?"

"Você me salvou duas vezes, Teme." – Naruto balançou a cabeça – "Na verdade, você salvou a minha família inteira."

Sasuke olhou para o lado. Não merecia a gratidão dele. Havia apagado seus melhores momentos juntos, sua existência em sua própria memória e, o pior de tudo, havia _pedido_ que apagasse qualquer vestígio de sentimento que sentia pelo amigo de infância.

"Não mereço." – disse levantando-se do chão. – "Eu ainda me lembro das ultimas palavras que disse à Tsunade: '_Eu aceito. Abro mão das minhas memórias com ele e de tudo mais para que ele e sua família vivam. Faça como se ele nunca tivesse existido para Volterra e __**principalmente**__ para mim. ' _Não sou uma pessoa que mereça sua gratidão."

"LARGA DE SER IDIOTA!" – gritou repentinamente, se arrependendo em seguida, pois sua dor de cabeça aumentara. – "Porque você nunca escuta os outros, Teme? Por que você nunca _me_ escuta?"

"Porque eu não escuto pessoas que crêem em mentiras achando que é a coisa certa."

"Que mentira eu criei agora? Hein?"

"Você _não pode_ me amar!"

"POR QUÊ?!"

"PORQUE MEU DESEJO É MATAR VOCÊ!"

Era isso. Ele não queria viver consigo, porque o desejo pelo seu sangue era grande e talvez até mesmo incontrolável. Isso era tão... Tão... _Injusto._

"Era por isso?" – murmurou o loiro quase inaudível.

"Que?" – perguntou Sasuke sem entender onde queria chegar.

"Era por isso que você não queria estar comigo?"

"Isso não é obvio?" – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso.

"Arrogante idiota. Seu mesquinho metido a besta!" – gritou Naruto.

"Isso mesmo, Dobe. Você deve me desgraçar, me odiar e me difamar. Apenas não esqueça que eu realmente amei você."

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas e antes que o Uchiha pudesse perceber, levou sua mão de encontro à bochecha dele.

"Isso, Teme, é para você deixar de ser idiota. E isso..." – O lugar ao seu redor começou a tremer e Sasuke teve que se segurar na cama para que não caísse. – "...é para você não ter mais nenhuma alternativa."

"...?!?!?!"

- - - - - - ---- - - - - - --

Sasori e Itachi pararam no meio do caminho e se agarraram á uma árvore.

"Mas o que está-...?"

"Ele não pode ter feito..." – murmurou Itachi.

"O Naruto..."

"NÃO!!! ELE NÃO PODIA TER FUNDIDO OS MUNDOS!!!"

- - - - --- - -_**CoNtInUa.!.!.!**_- - - ---- - - ---

**Sorry mina-san....**

**É que a falta de imaginação bateu e**

**o capitulo não queria sair como eu estava querendo que saísse.**

**Desculpa mesmo o atraso! Feliz ano novo a todos e feliz natal também... Embora esteja atrasado, mas acho que não demorou tanto quanto esse capitulo xD**

**A partir de agora responderei s reviews pelo reply então... Se quiser ver**

**a resposta, basta acessar o e-mail. Como postei o capitulo antes de responder as reviews do ultimo capitulo, não se preocupem, eu irei responder à todos que deixaram um comentário no capitulo 7.**

**Ah!!! Eu viajo nessa sexta dia 16/01/09 por isso, eu não sei quando postarei novamente. Até por que minha cabecinha não está ajudando... u_u"**

**Bjs a todos e peço, ****POR FAVOR**** aperta o botão a baixo e me faça feliz!!! :D**

**Deixe uma review, sim? ;o;**


	10. Indo de mal à pior

_Explicações básicas:_

_Falas; "O Naruto e seus companheiros de bar não são meus" – Disse Nah-chan_

_Pensamentos; 'Eu te amo Naruto-kun!!!' – pensou Nah-chan_

_Narração; Direto à fic!!!_

-- --- - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 9**

**Indo de mal à pior**

_Sasori e Itachi pararam no meio do caminho e se agarraram a uma árvore._

"_Mas o que está-...?"_

"_Ele não pode ter feito..." – murmurou Itachi._

"_O Naruto..."_

"_NÃO!!! ELE NÃO PODIA TER FUNDIDO OS MUNDOS!!!"_

- - - - - - - --- - ----

"Pain...." – pronunciou a mulher olhando pela janela.

"O que foi?!" – perguntou nervoso, por causa do terremoto que havia acontecido.

"Olha." – disse somente enquanto via o rapaz se aproximar da janela.

"Acho que foi bem mais fácil do que nós pensávamos..." – sorriu o homem sarcasticamente – "Chame Hidan e Kakuzu imediatamente."

Obediente a mulher fez.

-- - - - -- --- - -- -

No campus da escola a situação não era muito boa. A matança havia começado e tudo estava descontroladamente agitado. Os alunos se escondiam como podiam, mas o terror das vitimas não saiam das suas mentes.

"Neji!" – gritou Deidara entrando no quarto do moreno pela janela.

"Ei Neji!!" – gritou Suigetsu ajudando o loiro.

"Mas porque diabos vocês estão gritando no meu quarto?" – murmurou Neji irritado. Ele tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, portanto estava apenas com uma calça e a toalha sobre o ombro.

Suigetsu riu da cena. O pior é que queria saber o que diabos ele faria quando descobrisse o que havia acontecido. Deidara lançou-lhe um olhar sério e o outro levantou as mãos num sinal de rendição.

"Neji... O assunto é sério." – declarou Deidara.

"Pela sua cara, deve ser mesmo..." – rebateu o Hyuuga.

"EU VOU EMBORA! ATÉ O NEJI!!!" – Gritou Deidara indo para a janela.

"Fala logo e deixa de cú doce..." – disse Suigetsu.

"Porque ele não olha para a bosta do campus?!?!!?" – disse irritado.

Deidara não estava brincando. Neji pulou a janela e deu a volta, sem nem sequer preocupar-se em colocar uma blusa. Ao chegar à frente do dormitório Neji quase desabou ali mesmo. Aquilo não podia está acontecendo.

A vista que o moreno tinha do lugar eram corpos espalhados por toda a extensão do lugar. Não apenas humanos... Vampiros também. Das duas raças havia mortos, das duas raças havia sobreviventes... E lutando. Um por sua vida e outro por... Sede?

"Minha nossa... Isso não... KAMI-SAMA!" – olhou desesperado para Deidara – "Vamos para o dormitório feminino! AGORA!!!"

- - -- - -- - ---- -

Os integrantes da reunião saíram da sala e seguiam pelos corredores do castelo. Ao chegarem à porta principal, abriram-na para dá de cara com o prédio principal de Konoha.

"Mas o que diabos..." – Tsunade olhou para o lado – "Me diz que isso não está acontecendo..." – A loira tremia dos pés à cabeça.

_Sangue._

A grama estava quase completamente vermelha e isso não era tudo... Os corpos. Pareciam restos deles, na verdade. Braços arrancados, corpos feridos e fogo. Tinham corpos queimando também.

"QUEM DIABOS FEZ ISSO!!!!!!" – gritou a mulher

- - - --- - - ---- - ---

Sasuke arrastava o menor até sua cama. Ele era idiota?

"Uhnn...." – resmungou Naruto abrindo os olhos. Suas íris estavam vermelhas e as pupilas pareciam fendas, como os de um animal.

"NARUTO VOCÊ TEM MERDA OU VENTO NA CABEÇA?!?!?!" – gritou Sasuke.

"Que foi Teme? E por que você esta com marcas pretas espalhadas pelo rosto?" – murmurou Naruto.

"Porque você é idiota!" – gritou o moreno – "Você usou um poder que nem seu próprio corpo agüentava. Tirou quase toda a energia do meu corpo também."

"Mas isso não é um problema... Agora você está aqui e está tudo bem."

"Não Naruto, não está." – interveio uma voz vinda da janela.

"Itachi?" – falou Sasuke tentando não aparentar surpresa – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

O moreno suspirou. Tinha que ter dedo do Sasuke na maldita história. Não era mais fácil ele simplesmente ter ficado aqui com o loiro?

"Naruto... O Sasori viu que 4 pessoas da Akatsuki estavam programando isso. E não era para algo... Bom. Se assim posso definir." – Sentou-se ao lado do menino jogado em cima da cama – "Ao contrário de nós, os outros vampiros não irão se segurar. A matança por sangue já começou lá fora."

Naruto se agitou sobre a cama, ele tentava levantar-se, mas de nada adiantava. Não tinha forças.

"E..." – Itachi olhou finalmente para Sasuke – "Eu não acredito." – disse com mesmo tom de voz – "Acho melhor você não deixar nosso pai lhe ver assim, ou então ele te mata." – referiu-se às marcas que o menor tinha sobre o corpo, por causa do selo.

"O assunto não é esse." – rebateu Sasuke amargamente.

"Tudo bem." – concordou Itachi – "Vamos buscar uns sobreviventes e trazê-los para cá."

Os dois mais novos olharam para a janela e viram Sasori esperando o Uchiha, que logo foi de encontro com o ruivo.

"Não saiam daqui." – ameaçou por fim.

"Viu a merda que você fez?" – Sasuke voltou-se ao loiro.

"A culpa é sua!" – Gritou Naruto.

"..." – Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. Aquele ali, não iria mudar.

-- - -- -- - -- - --- - - ---

"Deidara, Suigetsu, colocarei uma chuva sobre Konoha para dificultar os vampiros de achar os humanos pelo olfato." – avisou o moreno.

"Hai!" – responderam em uníssono.

Então assim que entraram na janela de um dos quartos a chuva despencou lá fora, molhando cada centímetro e cada corpo que jazia no gramado sujo de sangue.

"É esse aqui?" – perguntou Suigetsu em tom divertido.

"Sim." – confirmou o loiro.

Os três olharam ao redor e só viram os móveis. Logicamente haviam se escondido, mas por sinal, não fora um dos melhores lugares.

"Cama." – murmurou o moreno, levantando um dos beliches.

Como tinha dito. Duas meninas se encontravam em baixo do móvel escondendo-se. Uma possuía cabelos róseos e outra um tom azul, meio roxo. A primeira abriu os olhos esverdeados lentamente enquanto a outra continuava atrás da rósea, tremendo.

"N-neji?!?!" – Disse surpresa – "Mas c-como? A cama... E a nossa localização..."

"Neji, aqui tem mais duas." – anunciou Suigetsu com a outra cama nas mãos. – "Por que as mulheres podem ficar com quatro pessoas no quarto e nós não?"

"Imagine se pudessem..." – murmurou uma morena que estava perto do Suigetsu.

"Não reclama que eu estou de salvando!" – exclamou o maior.

"Eu não pedi para que fizesse isso, pedi?!?!" – gritou de volta.

"Será que vocês não podem ficar sem brigar um minuto?" – disse a voz vinda da janela – "Olha a situação."

Todos olharam para os recém chegados.

"Foi ela que começou Sasori!" – explicou Suigetsu.

"Chega." – cortou Itachi.

O moreno analisou a situação e logo se decidiu. Os humanos teriam que ficar sabendo do que estava acontecendo, afinal era a vida deles que estava em jogo. Depois dava um jeito quanto às memórias, já que não poderia pedir esse favor ao Pain.

"Neji..." – o menor pousou a cama onde tinha um espaço vazio e direcionou sua atenção para o Uchiha – "Você, Sasori, Suigetsu e Deidara levarão as meninas para o quarto do Sasuke."

Itachi cerrou os olhos. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

"Eu vou atrás do Sai e do Gaara. Eles ficarão com o Sasuke e o Naruto até que os dois idiotas se recuperem."

"A-aconteceu a-a-alguma coisa com o-o-o Naruto-kun?" – Murmurou Hinata.

Neji a encarou sério, mas não disse nada. Suigetsu e Deidara só riram. Sasori suspirou.

"Não." – Itachi disse – "Ele só está... Cansado."

Os vampiros, com exceção de Sasori, olharam para Itachi com um sobressalto. _Cansado?_

"Depois vocês falam com ele. Agora vão e me esperem lá."

Assim obedeceram. Neji pegou Hinata nos braços, Deidara pegou Ino igualmente, Sasori colocou Sakura nas costas e Suigetsu fez o mesmo com Karin.

"Porque eu tenho que ir com você?!?!?!" – Gritou Karin.

"Cala a boca, se não eu lhe jogo para os vampiros do campus."

Pera ai. Ele tinha dito _vampiros_?

- - --- - - - - --- - - - - - --- - - -

"Konan... Você terá que chamar todos os vampiros para o prédio principal de Konoha." – Pain ordenou.

"Os da Akatsuki também?" – perguntou fechando os olhos.

"Não. Não quero facilitar as informações para eles, embora que impedi-los de perceber a movimentação seja impossível."

A porta do recinto foi aberta um tanto bruscamente e revelou a imagem de três homens.

"Chamou-nos, Pain?" – perguntou o grisalho indiferente.

"Parece que conseguiram o que desejavam sem maiores esforços, não?" – Kisame rebateu sarcástico.

Um homem moreno e alto tomou a frente dos demais, cruzando os braços acima do peito.

"Fez um bom trabalho, Pain. Como conseguiu?"

"Obrigado por vim senhor." – fez uma reverencia em sinal de respeito e voltou a se erguer para fixar os olhos nos seus. – "Ainda não sabemos o responsável por isso, mas adiantou nosso trabalho consideravelmente." – sua voz era séria e inquisitória, entre aqueles homens não poderia haver brincadeiras, do contrário, eram as maldições dos outros seis que estavam em jogo.

"Temos que procurá-lo, pois devemos agradecê-lo consideravelmente." – um sorriso escapou por seus lábios. – "Além disso, podem me chamar pelo meu nome, não gosto de formalidades." – fechou os olhos – "Uchiha Madara ao dispor de vocês."

- - - - - - ----- - --- -- -

O moreno fechou a janela e a cortina inutilmente, tentando esconder-se junto ao ruivo. Olhou para o menor e ele encontrava-se encolhido na cama com ambas as mãos de encontro à cabeça, seus olhos estavam cerrados, seu rosto estava mais branco que o normal e sua pele suava de um modo jamais visto antes.

"Gaara... Sei que está com medo, mas nós devíamos está ajudando os estudantes." – Sai foi de encontro ao menor – "Você é mais forte que eles, não entendo o motivo para tanto desespero. Vamos." – tentando levar Gaara para fora do recinto foi atingido por um tapa do mesmo, sendo lançado ao chão.

"Não!" – gritou – "Você não pode me levar, também!" – gritou – "Você já levou meus pais, mas a mim não!"

A voz de Gaara saía um tanto quanto trêmula. Seu corpo tremia. Sai levantara-se do chão e mirava o menor sem ter uma noção do que fazer, ele tentaria de novo e de novo, até que conseguisse levar o ruivo para junto dos maiores. Itachi iria ajudá-los. Sai não entendia como sentia aquilo, mas tinha certeza que teriam ajuda. Aquilo era convicção? Talvez... Fé.

_Fé._

Sim. Era isso. Ele havia entendido que, no final de tudo, sempre restava um vestígio de fé em quem quer que fosse. Tanto vampiro, quanto humano ou qualquer outra pessoa. Isso lhe abriu a mente e agora não desistiria mesmo do companheiro de quarto.

O moreno já ia de encontro com a cama, quando foi interrompido.

No momento em que Sai deu um passo para frente, pôde ver a porta sendo aberta e o resto passou tudo em câmera lenta. Ele estava indo de costas em direção ao solo, seus olhos, que antes estavam sempre sem expressão, agora se mantinham arregalados e um conforto apossou-se de seu corpo. Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, Sai não sentia um conforto no físico e sim mental.

"Sai!" – Itachi alterou um pouco o tom de voz e segurou o rapaz antes de cair. O rosto do menor continham algumas marcas vermelhas, assim como o braço, provocadas pelos tapas, chutes e conseqüentes baques contra o chão, na tentativa de ajudar o ruivo. – "O que..."

O maior não conseguiu terminar a frase ao ver que Sai chorava. Suas afeições demonstravam alegria e seu sorriso, pela primeira vez na vida, era sincero. O menor focou a visão em Itachi e o abraçou. Havia entendido o que sentia pelo maior, havia entendido o porquê da insistência com Gaara e finalmente havia entendido todos os sentimentos que antes não compreendia.

"Itachi..." – o maior afastou um pouco Sai para poder encará-lo – "Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas eu consegui. Eu estou feliz." – Itachi deixou que seus olhos arregalassem – "Eu me livrei da maldição!"

- - - --- - --- - - -

Sasuke sentou o loiro na cama ficando ao lado do mesmo em seguida. Naruto, por sua vez, mantinha o olhar sobre o colo, de cabisbaixo, ele não proferiu uma palavra desde que Sasori e Itachi deixaram o quarto. A culpa pesava sobre si.

"Naruto..." – moreno chamou o menor, mas o mesmo sequer fez menção de se mexer. Suspirou enquanto passava a mão sobre as madeixas negras. Obviamente o menor tinha grande peso de culpa naquilo, só que apesar de causado o problema, nada teria acontecido se não fosse sua fraqueza. Mas Naruto também fora cabeça dura, não?AHHH! Iria enlouquecer se continuasse pensando nesse assunto.

A mão, que se encontrava entrelaçada nos fios, agarrou-os com força, tentando eliminar todos os pensamentos indesejáveis com o ato. Cerrou os olhos e prendeu o ar no pulmão, sentia-se angustiado com a situação atual das coisas.

"Não, não o faça. Seu cabelo não merece receber toda sua frustração. Você não merece ter essa frustração." – Murmurou mais pra si do que para o moreno. Realmente estava sem forças.

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente e mirou o semblante do loiro a sua frente. O menor sorria ternamente, mas seus olhos não carregavam tranqüilidade. Eles continham medo, culpa e tristeza. O Uchiha, por sua vez, não resistiu em abraçá-lo. Se não fosse por si ele não estaria assim.

"Desculpe..." – murmurou Naruto entre um soluço. Não conseguira segurar o choro, agora, ele queria botar tudo pra fora. Estava literalmente desesperado e o pior é que não sabia o quão ruim estava à situação do lado de fora. Sentia-se impotente. – "Eu não sabia... É que você... Você foi embora e eu não sabia..." – a voz de Naruto falhou num ruído agudo. Sua voz devia está algumas oitavas alteradas e junto dela o embargo do choro misturado ao desespero.

"Shhh..." – proferiu o maior – "Eu ouvi dizer que lamentar aquilo que não se tem é desprezar aquilo que possui. Agora que você me tem aqui procure ficar quieto para recuperar suas forças e reverter à situação, não esqueça que essa é nossa prioridade Dobe." – A voz do maior não soava suave, mas já não era tão áspera e dura quanto alguns segundos antes, como um Uchiha não deixaria seu orgulho ir água a baixo, só que ver o loiro naquele estado não era algo que pudesse suportar.

Roçou seus lábios no do loiro, deixando uma de suas mãos deslizar sob os fios loiros enquanto a outra dava suporte em suas costas para que o deitasse tranquilamente.

"Acabou a putaria aí?" – a voz de sarcástica vinda da janela ressonou nos ouvidos do moreno, fazendo com que virasse com uma carranca para mirar o recém chegado.

"Acho que não. Porque a puta acabou de chegar" – disse secamente.

"Ah! Não me diga que ficou emburradinho, meu docinho." – Suigetsu soltou a morena em suas costas bruscamente, fazendo com que a mesma caísse sobre o chão.

"Poderia tratar uma dama um pouco melhor, não?!" – gritou Karin.

Sasuke olhou um tanto impressionado para a menor, notando só então que os outros três traziam mais meninas consigo. Com exceção de Hinata, as outras seriam piores do que o próprio inferno para se aturar.

"Sasuke o selo..." – Neji começou a falar e só então mirou a cama vendo que as cicatrizes na bochecha de Naruto estavam incrivelmente mais fundas, seus olhos agora eram vermelhos e os caninos mais afiados. – "Foi você que fez isso?" – disse sem tirar os olhos de Naruto – "Eu não sabia que você tinha outro poder além de ler mentes."

Um mal entendido.

O loiro já ia abrindo a boca para negar a situação, mas Sasuke virou-se o mirando ameaçadoramente, então tudo o que pode fazer foi soltar um suspiro frustrado enquanto o maior lhe sentava novamente.

"Sim. Fui eu." – disse friamente.

Neji arregalou os olhos. Reação que foi copiada por Suigetsu, Deidara e Sasori. O último sabia que não havia sido o Uchiha, mas não entendia por que diabos ele estava fazendo isso.

Deidara pousou Ino no chão e em um reflexo aproximou de Sasuke dando-lhe uma bofetada no rosto. Logicamente que o moreno podia ter parado o ataque, só que sabendo que merecia e que sofreria a fúria dos demais não iria impedi-los.

"PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? VOCÊ É IDIOTA?" – gritou o loiro, assustando ainda mais as humanas que olhavam para aquilo com espasmo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – disse Itachi ao chegar com Gaara no colo e Sai acompanhando-o.

"É o estúpido do seu irmão..." – murmurou Neji ao colocar Hinata delicadamente sentada sob o chão e pousar uma mão sobre seu ombro, que tremia como o resto do seu corpo inteiro. – "O idiota que ocasionou tudo isso."

O Uchiha maior olhou para o irmão com uma dúvida presente sobre os olhos, fazendo com que o menor lesse sua mente.

'_Você fez isso pelo Naruto não foi? Você está ferindo o orgulho de nossa família por causa desse humano, não é?_'

Sasuke franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar para o loiro sentado sob a cama com o olhar caindo sobre as mãos que pressionavam o lençol. Suspirou.

"O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer não lhe diz a respeito, Neji. Se eu cansei dessa baboseira de honra a família e fui à busca de mais poder para livrar minha maldição. Porque o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer só importa a mim mesmo, embora vocês estejam cansados de saber que eu _odeio_ minha família." – levantou-se da cama indo à porta, sendo seguido pelo irmão mais velho.

"Pra falar a verdade..." – murmurou o mais velho – "Acho que _nós_ já fizemos de mais para vocês."

O olhar de Sasuke caiu sob o irmão.

'_Eu sei o que está fazendo. E, além disso, eu tenho um plano. _'

Sasuke assentiu e olhou para o os outros ponderando o foco em Naruto que o olhava assustado, devia estar completamente diferente do que estava há uns segundos atrás pro loiro olhar assim para ele.

"Dobe..." – deu um meio sorriso ao loiro – "... Você é estúpido."

Sem mais nada, os Uchihas fecharam a porta deixando o restante do quarto perplexo. O que havia sido aquilo?

"Okay... O Sasuke pirou de vez." – murmurou Suigetsu ainda perplexo – "E pelo jeito Itachi também."

"Mas o Itachi não nos ajudou a um segundo atrás?" – perguntou Sakura que estava quieta até pouco tempo atrás.

As atenções dos demais posaram nas costas de Sasori e o mesmo sentiu a menina ficando tremula sobre si. Pousou a rósea no chão e mirou-a fixamente.

Ela tinha lhe dado uma idéia de como encobrir os Uchihas nessa história.

"Talvez eles só esteja fazendo isso para ajudar os inimigos, juntando-nos em uma sala para avisar os demais para nos buscar aqui." – disse o ruivo.

Os vampiros miraram-no. Ele tinha razão. Teriam que ir para outro refúgio.

-- - - -- - - ---- --

"Uhn." – murmurou Sasuke.

Itachi o encarou enquanto seguiam ao prédio principal onde aparentemente estavam as cabeças da operação.

"O que foi?" – perguntou o maior.

"Sasori pareceu ter captado o plano. Ele nos dará cobertura." – disse Sasuke lendo o pensamento do ruivo que ficara para trás.

O maior sorriu.

"Isso facilita as coisas."

-- -- - - - - - -- - -

"Estamos reunido aqui para criar uma nova era. Onde teremos o controle sobre o mundo e os humanos nos servirão de acordo com nossas necessidades. Parcela de nossa raça contém uma maldição, para livrar-se dela eles precisam saciar seus desejos e..."

O discurso do maior seguia enquanto Konan e Pain miravam-no atrás dá cortina do auditório lotado. Lá fora as coisas tinham se acalmado consideravelmente, agora só podiam-se ver as sanguessugas seguindo em direção ao tal informado discurso.

As coisas iam de bem à melhor. Conseguiram que Kisame e Kimimaru se juntassem a eles e agora já tinham metade da Akatsuki com eles. Só precisavam que os outros vampiros colaborassem consigo e seu poderoso exército estaria formado. Eles seriam imbatíveis.

"Pain..." – chamou Kakuzu, fazendo com que o ruivo acordasse que seus devaneios.

"Que?" – disse friamente.

"O Sasuke e o Itachi estão aí fora querendo falar com você." – anunciou.

Pain levantou-se indo na direção indicada quando foi interrompido.

"O Orochimaru está junto."

O moreno pode ver que o chefe recuou um passo e depôs a encará-lo intensamente. Kakuzu só fez uma reverência e saiu na direção oposta.

Aquilo seria longo.

- - - --- - - --- - -

"... E essa é a verdade por de trás de toda essa historia." – Finalizou Deidara contando às meninas o porquê de ter acontecido tudo aquilo e o que eles realmente eram.

"Uhm... Sem querer ser ingrata... Mas por que vocês salvaram justo a gente?" – Perguntou Ino olhando para as meninas.

Isso de fato era algo que nem Sai, Gaara, Suigetsu e Naruto sabiam. Por quê?

Sasori olhou significativamente para Neji e Deidara. Eles não poderiam esconder aquele segredo por muito mais tempo.

"Você explica." – apressou Deidara, tentando livrar-se da tarefa.

Aparentemente Neji não teria escolha. Mas até onde ele podia contar? Será que deveria contar à parte que envolvia Sakura e Karin também? Até porque era uma questão de emergência e todo deveria está a pratos limpos para que não dessem problemas maiores no futuro.

"Na verdade... Nenhuma de vocês são humanas puras." – Suspirou enquanto prendia a atenção em Hinata e não desviava o olhar por nada. - "No caso da Hinata e da Ino, a questão é semelhante. Ino é prima de Deidara, assim como Hinata é minha prima, nossas famílias se envolveram com humanos e conseqüentemente tiveram filhos. Só que em Volterra isso era terminantemente proibido, por isso seus pais se sacrificaram para salvar vocês duas."

"Mas isso teria acontecido comigo também se não fosse a Tsunade e Sasuke!" – gritou Naruto.

"Sim. Teria." – afirmou Sasori – "Depois que isso aconteceu à assembléia retomou o assunto sobre os sacrifícios e decidiram abolir o sistema. Dando cargo à Tsunade como Deusa."

O menor voltou a mirar as mãos. Então a memória delas também tinham sido apagadas por Tsunade. Elas eram mais velhas.

"Foi por pouco que meus tios e os pais de Ino não se salvaram, porque vocês três possuem a mesma idade."

"Mas isso é lógico. Nós estamos no mesmo ano." – disse Ino deduzindo a questão.

"Não é isso Ino..." – disse Sai olhando-a sério – "Vocês têm 150 anos. Sasuke e Naruto também."

Silêncio ponderou sobre o lugar enquanto as humanas olhavam pasmas para o moreno.

"Sakura." – Neji chamou sua atenção – "O que você acha sobre a Tsunade?"

A rosada não pode esconder um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Para falar a verdade, Tsunade realmente era uma Deusa.

"Bem... Eu nunca soube quem foram meus pais e tudo o que sei é que eles morreram em um acidente de carro. Eu ainda era bebê quando vim pra cá, Tsunade cuidou de mim como sua filha, me deu roupas, me alimentou, educou e sempre esteve comigo quando eu precisei. Ela foi mais do que uma mãe e a admiro muito." – disse com um sorriso triste.

Naruto encarava a menor incrédulo. Ela era tão forte por fora enquanto por dentro era tão delicada quanto uma flor de cerejeira. Aquele nome lhe caía tão bem. Ela era uma cópia da beleza da bela flor, ela realmente era uma verdadeira Sakura.

"Ela fez isso porque realmente te amava. Ela escondeu sua existência até mesmo do Jiraya. Ela não deixou que ninguém soubesse que você era filha dela para que o Orochimaru fosse atrás de matar você ou arruinar a única família que tinha." – Neji explicou – "Tsunade e Jiraya são seus verdadeiros pais. Perdoe-a."

Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da menor. Não sabia se estava feliz ou se estava com raiva. Mas sabia que a pessoa que mais admirava em todo mundo era sua mãe e agora a amava ainda mais que antes.

Karin olhou pro chão com um ar tristonho. Nenhuma das histórias contadas até agora tiveram um caminho bom. Duas tiveram seus pais mortos, a outra viveu uma mentira até hoje, embora não tenha perdido ninguém realmente, e ela? Qual era a _sua_ história?

Ao notar o estado da morena, Suigetsu moveu-se silenciosamente para seu lado sem que ninguém percebesse. Pousou uma mão no obro da mesma e transformou sua mão em um papel onde se lia:

_Sua história é igual a minha. Desculpe por não contá-la._

Desfez sua habilidade e a refez transformando na mesma coisa que tinha feito anteriormente só que com palavras diferentes.

_Isso não nos torna amigos, mas conte comigo por enquanto._

A morena virou o rosto encarando Suigetsu com um sorriso de agradecimento. Ele lhe deu língua num gesto infantil e ela retribuiu apertando a bochecha dele fortemente.

Virou-se encarando Neji. Agora sim. Sua história.

- - --- - - --- - - - -- - - -

Jiraya apoiou as mãos sobre o ombro da loira esperando acalmá-la. Tsunade havia desabado no chão, seu olhar era vazio enquanto focava o terror à frente de si. Seus pensamentos não lhe ajudavam e agora não conseguira concentrar-se no que deveria fazer.

Orochimaru por sua vez já tinha sumido. Kushina gritava o nome no filho desesperadamente enquanto Fugaku e Yamato tentavam controlá-la da melhor forma possível, o problema é que aquela mulher era um furacão.

"Desculpe por demorar." – disse Minato chegando perto do grupo.

"MINATO!!!" – gritou a ruiva – "Naruto! Nós temos que ir atrás dele!"

"Mantenha a calma." – disse com a voz calma – "Tsunade. Temos que achar os sobreviventes mais importantes. Depois juntaremos um grupo para tentar controlar os vampiros que estão reunidos no prédio principal."

A mulher assentiu, mirando as próprias mãos.

Eles precisavam encontrar os estudantes certos o mais rápido possível. Tinham que tirar o selo de suas memórias para que se lembrassem de suas habilidades. As que pertenciam a um passado distante.

'_Tomara que dê certo esse plano_' – pensou Minato.

-- - - -- ---- - - - - - ---- - -

"Estamos aqui porque queremos ajudá-lo." – anunciou Orochimaru.

Itachi olhou torto para o homem ao seu lado que mantinha um sorriso idiota no rosto deixando sua língua enorme do lado de fora.

"Eu e Sasuke viemos por conta própria." – Disse o maior olhando desafiadoramente para o Deus ao seu lado – "Sasuke juntou os mundos em busca de conseguir mais poder. Espero que possamos ajudar."

Pain sorriu para os três a sua frente.

O outro 'grupo' tinha menos que a metade da Akatsuki agora. Se não ajudassem por bem seria por mal.

-- - --- - - - - ---- - - - ---- --

"Sua historia não é a melhor Karin. Sinto muito." – Neji adiantou enquanto mirava a menor com um ar sério. A morena que mantinha um semblante triste apenas assentiu. - "Como você já descobriu o Deus Orochimaru nunca foi uma pessoa muito certa."

O maior pode ver Karin engolindo a seco quando tocou no nome do vampiro canalha. Até os humanos já sabiam que deviam tomar cuidado com o impostor.

"Ele mantinha experiências perigosas às escondidas com todas as raças. Ele tinha um laboratório onde continham diversos embriões para serem suas cobaias. Delas apenas 4 prosperaram. Suigetsu, Kimimaru, Juugo e você. Juugo morreu poucos anos depois por distúrbios que ocorriam em seu corpo devido a experiência sem sucesso absoluto. Mas aparentemente os outros três saíram perfeitos."

Karin encolheu os joelhos e os envolveu com força. Se um dia teve uma família, ela com certeza foi morta para que conseguissem o feto de sua mãe. Depois disso foi levada para um laboratório e virou uma experiência. Ela não passava disso. Uma mera _experiência._

"Ele tentava dar aos fetos poderes, igual ao que cada um de nós da Akatsuki temos. Mas a base da pesquisa foi destruída por Minato, pai de Naruto, e Yamato, lorde dos meio-humanos. Yamato trouxe você para Konoha, mas na época você já tinha aproximadamente 5 anos então Tsunade só tratou de lhe ensinar coisas básicas de como se relacionar com os demais, ler, escrever e coisas do gênero."

A menina levantou o queixo dos joelhos e mirou o maior segurando-se para não chorar.

"O que aconteceu com os outros?" – perguntou com a voz falhando.

Neji arregalou os olhos. Não esperava essa pergunta e o pior é que não tinha direito de conta-lá já que não pertencia mais à morena. Olhou questionador para Suigetsu e o mesmo desviou a atenção para janela.

"Eu fui levado por Kabuto e criado em uma cela separado do Kimimaru." – respondeu o grisalho sem tirar os olhos da floresta densa – "Quando Orochimaru foi expulso de Volterra ele nos libertou e nós fomos à busca de ajuda, falando com o rei e ele nos colocou na Akatsuki."

Karin fechou os olhos o mais forte que pode. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Tecnicamente era irmã de Suigetsu, uma meia-humana, tinha poderes e viveu uma mentira desde seu nascimento. Quem realmente era ela?

- - --- - - --- - - --- - --- -

Os maiores seguiram em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas ao chegar ao quarto esperado não havia ninguém. Sakura, Hinata, Ino e Karin já não estavam mais lá. Estariam mortas? Os olhos de Tsunade arregalaram-se consideravelmente enquanto a loira mantinha os punhos cerrados, com a raiva visível em seu rosto.

"Não..." – murmurou à loira balançando a cabeça – "Ela não pode..." – a imagem do campus passou por sua cabeça e ela dispôs a abrir olhos ainda mais.

"O que foi que..." – Minato começou a falar, mas interrompeu-se ao ver a fúria nos olhos da mulher.

"ELES NÃO PODEM TER MATADO SAKURA!!!!" – gritou, fazendo com que os outros se espantassem. Tudo bem que ela era uma das meio humanas do colégio, mas tinham mais três meninas também.

"Tsunade... Você tem que se acalmar... Olha, ainda nem sabemos se isso realmente é verdade e..." – Kushina começou a falar, mas era como se nada adiantasse. A outra continuava a balançar negativamente a cabeça de modo com que parecesse que não estava ouvindo o que a ruiva tinha a dizer.

"Não... Não... Não... Ela não pode..." – dizia incisivamente.

"Pode ser que todas estejam com os vampiros da Akatsuki ou então escondidas em um lugar seguro." – Supôs Fugaku.

"ENTÃO VAMOS!" – gritou a mulher levantando-se rapidamente.

- - - --- - - - - ---- -

Os morenos entraram no local lotado e escutavam o discurso do maior por de trás do palco, assim como Pain e Konan. Os outros estavam encarregados de algum movimento suspeito por parte do outro grupo da Akatsuki, portanto só saberiam das novas ações quando Pain lhes dissesse as novas ordens.

Sasuke foi para perto da entrada do palco para descobrir quem estava convencendo os demais a se juntarem nessa carnificina. Estreitou-se entre os panos e pousou à entrada lateral. E se não fosse por Itachi, provavelmente teria caído ali mesmo.

"Ele não..." – Sasuke murmurou com as costas apoiadas na fronte do irmão.

'_Eu já sabia disso. Não se preocupe se você agir como eu falei, conseguirá duas coisas numa tacada só. _'

"Duas?" – retomou sua compostura diante o mais velho enquanto lia sua mente.

'_Sim. Sua maldição e a separação dos mundos. _'

"Como?" – sua cara era fechada e a voz era dura. Fora a pequena recaída que tivera quando viu o impostor de todo seu ódio familiar, não iria mais fraquejar na frente do irmão. Não iria rebaixar-se ainda mais.

'_Basta ter um pingo de compreensão e você entenderá. _'

- - -- - - --- - - -

"Sasori-danna..." – murmurou Deidara meio desconfortável.

O ruivo olhou pra ele já sabendo o que o loiro iria perguntar. Era óbvio para qualquer um que conhecesse o rapaz, em longa data, para deduzir o que a curiosidade-em-pessoa iria perguntar.

"Não eu não posso ver." – respondeu enquanto juntava lençóis, remédios, lanches práticos e algumas coisas a mais em uma mochila preta.

"Mas por quê?!" – Deidara levantou-se da cama onde estava junto da prima – "Por que não pode?"

"Porque o Naruto está envolvido demasiadamente no caso." – respondeu indiferente.

Os dois continuaram a brigar e o menor apenas escutava enquanto agarrava a borda do lençol. Mais um coisa que era culpa dele. E o Sasuke? Porque havia se metido nessa história? Porque tinha sido um tanto quanto frio na hora de se despedir? A maior hipótese é que ele e o Itachi realmente estivessem agindo juntos, por que se não ele não teria ido embora, Naruto não teria fundidos os mundos e eles não estariam reunidos no lugar mais provável possível, transformando-os em um prato de sopa.

O Sasuke realmente era um imbecil.

"Vamos." – Anunciou o ruivo fazendo com que os devaneios de Naruto se dispersassem.

"Como dividiremos o grupo e aonde iremos?" – questionou Suigetsu enquanto observava Karin num canto do quarto.

"Faremos o seguinte..." – Neji analisou ao seu redor, mirando cada um. – "Vamos repetir as duplas que fizemos ao trazer as meninas para cá. Sasori, você consegue levar o Naruto junto?"

"Acho melhor se ele fosse com você." – declarou Deidara – "Das meninas eu suponho que a Hinata seja a mais leve, sendo melhor que você leve um peso a mais."

Neji olhou torto para o loiro. Ele odiava o Naruto, justamente por sua prima ter um relacionamento um tanto próximo dele. Mas seria o certo mesmo.

"Além do mais eu terei que levar a Karin... Nem sei como eu agüentei até aqui." – Justificou Suigetsu, aceitando a idéia do Deidara.

O pouco de afeto que Karin tinha ganhado por ele havia se dissipado. Como aquele moleque podia ser tão irritante?

"Trouxe porque quis babaca!" – gritou a morena com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas. Ela não estava tão acima do peso. Só um quilo e duzentas gramas... Até porque isso não era nada comparado ao beliche.

O grisalho sorriu divertido. Agora sim a Karin estava melhor. Detestava quando a morena continha tristeza no rosto, talvez a irritasse apenas para nunca ver aquilo que tanto odiava.

"Aqui tem um porão. A entrada fica ao leste da floresta." – afirmou Sakura. Tsunade havia lhe mostrado o local para quando necessitasse de se esconder por alguma enorme emergência. E provavelmente fez isso temendo que acontecesse o que estava passando agora.

"Está decidido. Vou à frente com ela para descobrir onde fica. Vocês sigam atrás de mim." – Anunciou Sasori, colocando-a nos braços.

- - - - - - ---- - -- --- - ---- -

O lugar não era lá espaçoso, mas era o suficiente para que se escondessem dos demais sanguessugas.

"Acho que está bom para que não os encontre aqui." – Neji analisou. Realmente era escondido, mas não o suficiente para que as deixassem sozinhas. – "Revezaremos a guarda lá fora enquanto um fica aqui dentro e os demais irão a busca dos Deuses e do lorde Fugaku."

"Creio que não será necessário ir atrás de mim." – disse uma voz vinda da entrada do recinto.

Os demais olharam para cima e lá estavam Tsunade, Jiraya, Fugaku, Kushina, Minato e Yamato.

"Pai, Mãe!" – gritou Naruto ficando de joelhos. Ainda não podia levantar, mas parte das sua energia havia voltado, até porque seus olhos já eram azuis e suas cicatrizes já estavam normais.

"É só a gente te deixar sozinho por um segundo e você apronta né peste?" – Disse Kushina com um sorriso igual ao que o loiro fazia constantemente.

Naruto foi se deixando sentar e tentou manter um sorriso no rosto, mas até sobre o que sua mãe não sabia, ela estava certa. Ele realmente aprontara.

Tsunade por sua vez correu e abraçou a rosada. Ela nunca mais queria sentir aquela sensação de perda. Era tão ruim.

"Mãe..." – Murmurou a menor sendo abraçada pela loira.

O olhar de Tsunade arregalou-se consideravelmente. Ela havia chamado-a de mãe?

"O-o... O q-que disse?" – gaguejou a maior.

"Eu sei da verdade. Neji me falou." – Sakura sorriu meio sem jeito – "Obrigada por me proteger, mas não acha que já é hora do Jira-, digo, papai saber?" – lançou um olhar questionador ao homem que estava junto de Naruto e Kushina.

"Mas como o Neji sabia disso?" – perguntou a loira.

"Eu também tenho meus métodos, Tsunade-san." – a voz do Uchiha ecoou em seus ouvidos e a mulher sorriu. O desgraçado também sabia da existência do _seu_ segredo. Pelo menos agora estavam quites.

A mulher olhou em volta. Eles não podiam perder muito mais tempo.

"Vamos começar. Retirarei os selos das memórias de vocês quatro." – anunciou.

"A verdadeira guerra irá começar." – debochou Suigetsu com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

**Continua...**

- - - - - - - - - ---- - - - ---

**Caraaaaaaaaaaa eu nunca fiz um capitulo tão grande em toda a minha vida. OoO**

**Estou abismada!!! XP**

**Quero agradecer também de antemão à Win-chan por betar o capitulo! To achando que vou contratá-la como Beta oficial. xD **

**Enfim... O próximo capitulo será o último e depois terá o epilogo.**

**Estou tão triste por deixar essa fic... Eu realmente a amo. Ç.Ç**

**Mas**** para compensar começarei Bad Time! #Fazendo propaganda#**

**E, além disso, traduzirei uma fic em espanhol (Caso bata a falta inspiração... ou até mesmo para treinar meu espanhol mesmo... Hehehe, eu não consigo deixar de escrever mesmo. xp)**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo... E já adiantando, o titulo do próximo será ****A Última Lágrima****. Até lá mina-san! Kissus!**

**Review? ;-; **


	11. Ultima Lágrima

**Capitulo 10**

**A última Lágrima**

"_Eu sei da verdade. Neji me falou." – Sakura sorriu meio sem jeito – "Obrigada por me proteger, mas não acha que já é hora do Jira-, digo, papai saber?" – lançou um olhar questionador ao homem que estava junto de Naruto e Kushina._

"_Mas como o Neji sabia disso?" – perguntou a loira._

"_Eu também tenho meus métodos, Tsunade-san." – a voz do Uchiha ecoou em seus ouvidos e a mulher sorriu. O desgraçado também sabia da existência do seu segredo. Pelo menos agora estavam quites._

_A mulher olhou em volta. Eles não podiam perder muito mais tempo._

"_Vamos começar. Retirarei os selos das memórias de vocês quatro." – anunciou._

"_A verdadeira guerra irá começar." – debochou Suigetsu com um sorriso sínico no rosto._

- - ---- - -- - - - --

O moreno olhava para o campus com um certo nojo, sua garganta parecia está fechada apesar de ter sangue abundante espalhado pela grama. Era como se estivesse vendo seu passado novamente. As pessoas de sua família espalhadas pelo chão, enquanto Volterra inteira estava contra seu clã.

A diferença era que, desta vez, era ele contra os outros e não os outros contra si. Era ele contra seu pai e as poucas pessoas importantes que tinha.

Era ele contra o Naruto. _Era ele contra si mesmo._

Sua garganta fechou completamente.

Sentia náuseas, mas por aquilo lhe afetava tanto? Não era ele que há alguns dias atrás abandonaria a todos?

"Inferno..." – murmurou mantendo uma das mãos sobre a cabeça.

"Agüenta Sasuke... Já está quase na hora." – murmurou Itachi ao seu lado.

"Na hora de que? A gente está aqui há dois dias com pessoas se matando. Um lado por sua própria sobrevivência, são os que lutam, e outro por própria ganância, são os que brincam de matar. O que você faria se o Sai se voltasse contra você por repugnância, nojo e traição?" – Perguntou com uma voz firme e incisiva enquanto via de longe Sakura depositando um soco ameaçador no chão.

Sai não iria se voltar contra si. Ou iria? O único a captar a idéia do plano tinha sido Sasori, mas e se apesar de tudo o moreno não o perdoasse?

'_Vou assumir algo para você na qual nunca seria capaz de assumir em voz alta. Eu realmente me preocupo com Sai e tenho medo de que isso ocorra. Porém, assim como você, estou em busca de me livrar dessa maldição. A atração que eu sinto por você chega a ser nojenta e é ela que impede que eu sinta uma preocupação maior com o Sai, se é que posso dizer assim. E eu entendo sua retração por mim. Só que nossa maldição só acabará quando os dois fiapos do barbante tomarem direções diferentes_. '

"Mas sempre foi assim..." – murmurou com a voz gélida.

'_Não..._ ' – Itachi esboçou um sorriso torto. Era linda a trágica piada de suas vidas. – '_Pense na maldição como o barbante. Esse fardo que estamos carregando não é similar a uma repulsão e sim como uma atração entre os amaldiçoados e as maldições. No nosso caso, como somos dois no mesmo signo, se um dos fiapos é puxado para um caminho distinto, o outro irá simultaneamente embolar-se, o que piora a separação.'_

Ele era o fardo. _Sempre _fora o fardo.

"Então fui eu..." – murmurou Sasuke.

Itachi olhou duvidosamente para o irmão.

"Adeus." – deu as costas ao mais velho e pôs-se a andar em direção ao Pain.

Dessa vez o maior entendeu, mas não impediu. Afinal, o que poderia fazer? Deixar que Sasuke o odiasse mais ainda? Era melhor eles morrerem por ter enganado a Pain e, principalmente, Madara, do que continuar nesse inferno.

"Irmãozinho tolo..." – murmurou Itachi com um meio sorriso.

Sasuke parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para o irmão.

"Acho que me preocupei a toa com você Sasuke. Vou atrás do Sai e mandar noticias ao Naruto. Não sou tolo de morrer sem falar com as pessoas importantes para mim." – Itachi seguiu o caminho oposto.

"Itachi!" – o maior virou-se para encarar o irmão – "Lembro-me de algo que você me disse quando era menor: _A paz vem de ti próprio, não a procures à tua volta_. ¹ Você deveria seguir seus próprios conselhos."

"Engraçado... Acho que quem está fazendo isso é você Sasuke. Não estou a procura da paz nos outros, na verdade estou despedindo-me da minha ultima esperança antes de morrer." – Itachi viu que o menor não tinha entendido bem o que queria dizer e acrescentou: – "Apenas vou me despedir de quem amo."

- - - -- - - - - -

Naruto sentou-se assustado pelo barulho que o acordou. Devia está dormindo aproximadamente por umas 30 horas e sua energia estava quase na metade. Realmente tinha se esforçado muito.

"Ei Deidara, o que foi isso?" – Perguntou Naruto ainda sonolento.

"Nada de mais... Só o dormitório feminino que desabou." – proferiu o maior sem muito interesse.

"Um prédio?" – Perguntou Naruto arregalando os olhos.

"Lógico." – debochou como se fosse a coisa mais normal e lógica. Naruto realmente tinha que se acostumar com isso. – "Mas nem anime, não foi tão interessante..."

"Como" – O loiro franziu o cenho – "eu vou me animar se o mundo está caindo lá fora?!"

"Sei lá... Eu me animaria se fosse uma explosão e... São MUND**OS** e não MUND**O.**"

"Você é muito..."

"Parem de jogar conversa fora." – interrompeu o ruivo entrando no cubículo – "Deidara cale a boca e venha comigo sem questionar."

"Mas a ordem de Tsunade..."

"Você agora é surdo?" – Sasori perguntou impaciente.

Deidara não respondeu ao insulto do maior, apenas seguiu de má vontade. Quando chegou ao lado de fora, pode ver Itachi recostado sobre uma árvore enquanto Sai fitava-o com um olhar que, no mínimo, podia-se dizer por desesperado.

"MAS O Q--!!!"- Sasori tampou a boca do mais novo, obviamente prevendo que iria gritar.

"Você quer atrair os outros vampiros imbecil?" – murmurou Sasori em seu ouvido. – "Podem entrar. Itachi. Sai."

- - - - - - -- - -- -- -

_Pessoas importantes para mim..._

Mirou o homem à sua frente que continha cabelos alaranjados e um sorriso que esbanjava nada menos que satisfação.

"Parece que aquela menina tem a mesma força que Tsunade, não?" – comentou.

_Quem amo..._

"Sim, assustador." – comentou o Uchiha.

Pain encarou o menor.

"Algo te incomoda Sasuke?" – perguntou ainda com o sorriso satisfatório no rosto.

_Me preocupei a toa com você Sasuke..._

"Não. Vim apenas agradecer. Tudo está indo... Como o esperado." – ponderou o moreno.

"Paradoxal você."

O moreno apenas o olhou.

_Quem está fazendo isso é você Sasuke..._

"Você não bebeu sangue algum." – respondeu um pouco mais sério.

"Falta de costume." – suspirou – "Vou procurar os humanos pela floresta."

O moreno virou-se e seguiu para onde havia avisado. Ele tava estranho demais para o gosto de Pain.

"Konan..." – A mulher postou-se ao seu lado – "Siga-o."

- - - - - - -- - --

"O que você quer?" – murmurou o loiro com uma voz esganiçada.

"O Sasuke contará que nós traímos Pain. Só resta a morte para mim e para o tolo do Sasuke. Só vim avisar." – Itachi virou-se de costas para Naruto e o olhou por cima do ombro. – "Adeus."

"VOCÊ NÃO SAIRÁ DAQUI DE MODO ALGUM!" – gritou Sai.

"E deixar que Madara rastreie a mim e ao Naruto? Não."

- - - - - - -- - --

Hinata seguia correndo entre dois corredores de corpos jogados ao chão enquanto era seguida por Sakura que lhe daria toda e qualquer cobertura – caso algum ataque desse errado. Um vampiro alto, magro e loiro, postou-se à frente da menor, correndo em direção contrária. A morena, por sua vez, não diminuiu a velocidade e nem a rósea.

Quando estava perto o suficiente, depositou uma quantidade de sua energia na ponta de seus dedos e atacou o sanguessuga na altura exata do coração, levantando-o e deixando-o para trás. Sakura reduziu apenas um milésimo de sua velocidade para que pudesse pegar o momento exato para deposita-lhe um soco nas costelas.

Mais um imóvel.

Elas sabiam que logo, logo Kushina estaria ali, cremando o corpo do recém atacado. As outras não estavam muito diferentes. Ino e Karin faziam outra dupla, derrotando vampiros de ranks mais baixos – já que não haviam treinado o suficiente com os poderes redescobertos.

Tsunade cuidava dos aliados extremamente feridos ou cansados, coisa que ela tinha sob controle, porém muito exausta. Sakura vez ou outra vinha com Hinata e ajudava a mãe por um tempo até que voltava para o campo de batalha.

Fugaku e Jiraya cuidavam de algumas estratégias. Analisavam a segurança de Naruto, o revezamento de seus seguranças, o desempenho de seus guerreiro em batalha e buscavam alguma brecha para contra-atacar e ganhar liderança sob a situação. Coisa que não acontecia.

Suigetsu lutava desesperadamente com Kisame. Dava para ver que estavam ambos exaustos, machucados e famintos pelo sangue de seu oponente. Quando que aquela batalha havia se tornado tão compulsiva?

Minato lutava contra Orochimaru. Ambos por um 'acerto de contas'. Um por seu filho e outro pelo orgulho obsessivo de sua raça.

Kakuzu enfrentava Gaara, que de certo modo estava sem uma vantagem maior, por não ter um 'talento' assim como todos da Akatsuki. Porém, isso não quer dizer que o menor lutava mal e muito menos que estava perdendo a luta.

Do outro grupo, quem cuidava dos pacientes era Kimimaru. No momento possuía Hidan aos seus cuidados, ao que se encontrava sem um braço e com alguns tantos órgãos internos em estado crítico.

Neji vasculhava o ambiente em busca de Madara. Seu novo oponente tinha acabado de se esconder para proferir-lhe um ataque surpresa. Se essa luta durasse muito tempo ele estaria perdido. Se é que já não estava.

Aparentemente... TODOS estavam perdidos.

- - - - - - -- - --

Ele seguia rápido ao caminho almejado. Ele seguia esperançoso. Ele seguia presunçoso.

Não. Na verdade não sentia nada disso. Era apenas medo, angustia e desespero que passava em suas veias, em seu corpo e em seu ego. Como havia sido tão idiota?

Seus olhos vermelhos buscavam por algum sinal de vida entre aquelas árvores, porque estava embaçado? Ele estava chorando? Não. Ele nunca chorava. O que diabos então...

Parou de pensar no assunto quando viu no mesmo momento que havia uma pessoa com capa preta a alguns metros de si. Na verdade, eram duas.

"Sasori?" – murmurou quando alcançou o ruivo.

"Eles ainda estão lá dentro." – informou assim que lançou um olhar ameaçador à Deidara para que ficasse calado.

"Eu não entendo você Sasuke..." – murmurou o loiro com certa repugnância na voz.

A mão do moreno escorregou sobre a porta e pousou sobre a suposta maçaneta. Virou a cabeça lentamente até que pudesse encontrar os orbes azuis.

"Nem eu, Deidara. Nem eu..." – voltou-se à porta e deu um longo suspiro enquanto a abria.

- - - - - - -- - --

'_Pain..._' – a de madeixas azuis usou seu dom para comunicar-se ao chefe – '_Descobri onde Naruto está. Mande todos para cá. Inclusive o Kimimaru e o Hidan._'

A mulher olhou em volta analisando o local e buscando uma referencia.

'_Está a poucos quilômetros de distancia do dormitório masculino. Em direção a leste._'

Pain que estava distante da mulher, pode sorrir como queria sorrir a anos. Finalmente. Eles haviam encontrado a base do outro grupo.

- - - - - - -- - --

Itachi havia se virado para Sai. O menor tinha seu completo desespero estampado nos olhos cor de ônix enquanto suas feições esbanjavam boa quantidade de medo.

Era assim que as pessoas – que realmente se importavam com você – ficavam ao descobrir que morreria dali umas horas, ou até minutos? Pelo menos, era reconfortante ter a idéia de que alguém importava consigo.

O maior aproximou-se de Sai e depositou um ultimo beijo em seus lábios pálidos. Era apenas um roçar de lábios, mas era reconfortante como sua ultima lembrança. Era desesperador não ter essa lembrança.

Por outro lado, Naruto havia se enfiado em baixo das cobertas e agora rezava para que Deus colocasse um fio de consciência na cabeça daquele menino. Ele não era muito religioso e pela forma com que sua vida estava, até duvidava que existisse um Deus. Caso contrário, ele não estaria numa situação dessas.

"Eu tenho que..." – Itachi estava falando quando de repente parou a frese no meio. Deixando ou clima tenso e silencioso de mais. Logicamente Naruto não havia percebido isso, porque escondia-se covardemente em baixo dos panos.

Ele escutou passos aproximando de si e imaginou ser Itachi, tentando reconfortá-lo. Ou seria Sai?

"O que você está fazendo aí de baixo, Dobe?" – soou a voz grave e rouca.

Os olhos do menor arregalaram-se. Não podia ser _ele_, podia?

O maior ficou olhando o emaranhado de lençóis e cobertor, sem nenhuma reação aparente. O que havia de errado com seu Dobe?

"Ei... Vamos conversar..." – murmurou o maior enquanto se abaixava e deitava sobre o corpo do loiro. – "Tira esse lençol irritante da cara e..."

O moreno foi atingido de surpresa por um tapa proferido de Naruto.

"Sasuke!! SEU IDIOTA!" – gritou o loiro agarrando o pescoço do maior paradoxalmente – "Da próxima vez, EU te mato!" – Sasuke pode perceber a voz embargada pelo choro que o menor tinha, além do desespero que tinha em manter os corpos colados naquele aconchegante abraço.

Os dois permaneceram juntos naquela posição até Itachi interromper com sua voz grave.

"E Pain?" – perguntou.

Naruto pode sentir Sasuke contraindo-se enquanto se afastava do aconchegante corpo.

"Não falei nada." – explicou sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Naruto. Como sentia falta daquele imbecil. Afinal sempre seria o seu Dobe, não? – "Conversei com ele e, aparentemente, estava muito satisfeito com os acontecimentos recentes."

"Uhm... Sasuke?" – murmurou Sai.

"Que?"

"Você poderia sair dessa posição? Apesar do Naruto sentir sua falta, ele está incomodado com o fato de você está de quatro sobre ele." – explicou com um tom divertido.

"Maldito..."

- - - - - - -- - --

"Parece que encontramos sua base, Fugaku..." – o sorriso de deboche do moreno acompanhou sua voz que ressoou mais grave e profunda do que realmente era.

'_Droga' _– amaldiçoou o Uchiha.

O que a alguns minutos atrás eram dois grupos com seus integrantes mistos e ambos os lados lutando, agora eram dois grupos separados com posições de defesa. Fugaku e os demais rodeavam o pequeno esconderijo, enquanto o grupo esmagador de Volterra rodeava o pequeno grupo.

Havia tensão no rosto de todos os presentes com exceção de uma misera pessoa.

Uchiha Madara.

"Não permitiremos que passe, Madara." – respondeu Fugaku.

"Não precisamos passar para saber que ele está lá dentro..." – murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.

O que foi logo confirmado pelo outro grupo. O chão começara a tremer e o esconderijo começara a desmoronar. A porta foi a primeira coisa que caiu, seguido das paredes e por fim o teto.

Dos quatro que permaneciam dentro do recinto, ninguém se feriu. Sasuke se deu ao trabalho de por seu corpo por cima do Naruto para que de algum modo não retardasse o processo para ele recuperar a energia. Itachi e Sai simplesmente continuaram de pé. Um simples teto não os machucariam de qualquer modo.

"Parabéns Sasuke, Itachi. Ambos conseguiram o que queriam até por tempo de mais, não?" – disse sinicamente o Uchiha que se postava do outro lado. – "Acho que já arrancaram informações o suficiente da gente, não?"

Sasuke pode ver o pai dando um passo à frente, mas o impediu antes que partisse para cima do outro Uchiha.

"Isso será entre eu e ele." – respondeu o filho dando um passo a frente.

- - - - - - -- - --

Sasuke posicionou-se de um modo diferente dos outros, assumindo assim uma posição de ataque. Madara, apenas deu um passo a frente, mas não proferiu nada. Não se posicionou como Sasuke fez e muito menos em defesa.

O moreno por sua vez não ia esperar que o maior agisse, começou a correr em linha reta em direção ao seu oponente. Com as mãos livres, dispôs-se a pegar umas shurikens que possuía em uma 'bolsa' que sempre usava no cós na parte traseira da calça.

O ataque não surgiu efeito, pois o maior havia se desviado, logicamente. Com o movimento previsto pelo menor, ele buscou uma abertura para que pudesse acertar Madara com algum golpe.

Nada feito.

Apesar de ter desviado das distrações iniciais e dos golpes proferidos por Sasuke, Madara não parecia ter movido um músculo sequer de onde estava anteriormente. Aquilo pareceu tão... Frustrante.

Deu um pulo para trás e analisou a situação. Ele não conseguiria derrotar Madara com aquelas técnicas. Seu pescoço girou até que seu seus olhos se encontrassem com os do irmão.

Itachi lançou-lhe um flash rápido de uma cena na qual Sasuke ocupava Madara enquanto ele invocava a espada do caçula. Por sua vez Sasuke assentiu. Itachi havia entendido exatamente o que seu olhar expressava... E pensar que era ele que tinha o poder de ler mentes.

Sem perder mais um segundo sequer, o moreno lançou-se contra Madara depositando dezenas de golpes diferentes. O que não adiantou nada até que Madara pisou acidentalmente em um galho solto ao chão, o que foi tempo suficiente para que Sasuke fizesse alguns selos e soltasse uma bola de fogo pela boca.

Se em um milésimo de segundo Madara não tivesse retomado um pouco de sua compostura e colocado uma de suas mãos frente ao peito na forma de um selo pela metade, ele teria sido atingido pelo fogo. Porém, seu "meio-selo" fez com que a bola de fogo atravessasse seu corpo e fosse de encontro a Kakuzu, que apenas usou uma técnica de água para que apagasse o fogo.

Agora era a vez do maior.

Madara pulou cerca de 2,20m de altura e pôs-se a fazer uma seqüência de meio selos que era um tanto conhecida pelo Uchiha menor.

"Merda..." – murmurou vendo que não escaparia desse ataque.

No segundo seguinte, a bola de fogo que anteriormente havia saído da boca de Sasuke, saía da boca de Madara com o triplo do tamanho. O menor postou os dois braços frente ao rosto, numa esperança de diminuir a ênfase do ataque.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!" – gritou Naruto aflito, seguido pelo olhar assustado de Itachi e Sai – que segurava o menor para que não cometesse nenhuma bobagem.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e esperou. Mas a incrível bola parecia não chegar.

E não chegou.

Tudo o percebeu depois de um tempo foi Deidara gritando.

"INOOOOOOO!" – O loiro prosseguiu.

O moreno abriu os olhos e viu a menina loira absorvendo as chamas contra o tórax. Ela havia pulado a sua frente e impedido que fosse atingido.

"NÃO!!" – continuou Deidara – "ME SOLTA SASORI!!! ELA VAI MORRER!!MINHA IRMÃ VAI MORRER!!!" – ele tentava desesperadamente soltar-se do agarre de ferro do companheiro, mas de nada adiantava – "DEIXE-ME IR!!"

O corpo de Ino, que pareceu pender por horas no ar, caiu segundos depois sobre o moreno. Seu rosto estava desfigurado e irreconhecível, seus órgãos internos estavam totalmente destruídos e queimados e um repugnante cheiro de carniça vinha de menor.

"Não..." – Murmurou Naruto entre lagrimas.

Deidara pendeu sobre os joelhos e caiu sobre o solo.

"Deixe-me ir..." – repetiu em um murmúrio que quase não possui força o suficiente para sair da boca do menor.

Sasori abraçou o loiro e puxou a cabeça do menor contra o peito para que não continuasse a encarar a irmã naquele estado.

"Droga... Meia-humana estúpida." – murmurou Madara entre um sorriso de canto – "Pelo menos tem um problema a menos para ser tratado."

"Não..." – praguejou Naruto – "Não, não, NÃO!!!" – Seu tom de voz foi aumentando ate que chegou a um grito estrangulado pelo choro.

Suas íris, antes azul-celeste, ganharam uma coloração mais viva. Estavam vermelhas. Sua pupila parecia uma fenda e seu corpo ganhara uma áurea e uma energia alaranjada. Ele estava furioso.

Partiu para cima de Madara com um único pensamento: Ninguém mais morreria por si.

Pulou Sasuke e o corpo de Ino que encontravam-se ambos sobre o solo e seguiu com uma quantidade de energia inacreditável sob a palma da mão. Era inicialmente azul, mas misturada a nova energia, ficou laranja e com um tamanho duplamente maior.

"Você seus vampiros imprestáveis voltarão de onde vieram!!!" – gritou enquanto atingia o lado direito do rosto do maior e uma incrível luz tomava tudo e todos.

O corpo do loiro caiu ao lado do moreno. Que desmaiara juntamente ao menor, por ter toda sua energia sugada pelo mesmo.

Aquele fora o memento em que a última lagrima de Naruto havia lançado a sorte todos no jogo entre os mundos e a vida e a morte sua e do moreno. Sua única esperança era que os dados não parassem com as caveiras para cima e sim com um bom e gordo 7.

Numero que definitivamente marcaria ou não a sorte de todos.

- - - - - - -- - --

**¹ (**_**Buda)**_

**GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**

**Desculpa! Passei por muita coisa ruim nesses últimos meses que me fizeram definitivamente desistir da minha vida... Mas enfim... Continuo aqui.**

**Basicamente foi assim:**

**Meu namorado me traiu, eu dei uma chance p ele, ele mentiu p mim, e eu dei outra chance para ele, ele finalmente termina comigo alegando que ainda gosta da ex.**

**Enquanto isso... Semana de provas acontecendo.... entrega de provas.... minhas competições de ginástica se aproximando (sim eu faço ginástica rítmica).... e estresse com os preparativos da semana cultural do colégio (que acontecerá semana que vem).**

**Bem...Eu fiquei bem pra baixo com isso tudo e não conseguia fazer mais nada... Eu tinha virado um zumbi. Como a Bela em "lua nova". A diferença é que eu não conseguia estudar. Então eu fazia minha rotina de sempre basicamente sem sentir quase nada e a parte que eu simplesmente gostava era quando eu tava dormindo ou jogando pump (maquinha de dança). Ou seja, quando nada e nem ninguém me atrapalhava com problemas, pois nem sonhar eu tava conseguindo e quando estava eu concentrada o suficiente em uma coisa pra não prestar atenção em mais nada ao meu redor.**

**Mas...**

**Acho que jah melhorei dessa semi-depressão e voltei a fazer um pouco do que gosto. Escrever, ler... entre outras coisas. Espero que me compreendam e que me perdoem por meus atrasos.**

**SOBRE A FIC!**

**Desculpa por não estar betada.... é que eu não quis esperar mais tempo para postar o capitulo. Achei injusto com quem ler. Mas se alguém quiser betar eu ainda aceito 8D**

**TERÁ UM EPILOGO!!!**

**YEY!!**

**Enfim... Próximo capitulo: epilogo – prom night.**

**Bjussss e... se não for pedir muito... REVIEWS?!?! ;-;**


	12. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Prom Night**

O rapaz loiro pegou um copo com um pouco de ponche e seguiu para o jardim que havia no fundo do salão. Quem o visse nem imaginária pelo o que havia passa há mais ou menos seis meses atrás.

"Danna..." – murmurou chegando perto do ruivo – "Tome. É o seu último." – disse com algo de irritação na voz. Afinal, aquele era o décimo terceiro ou o décimo quarto copo do parceiro? Considerando também que o idiota do Naruto e o Suigetsu tinham derramado – cada um, diga-se de passagem – uma garrafa de vodka, não tinha como o menor estar totalmente sóbrio.

"Não enche." – sua voz grave ressoou meio arrastada devido ao álcool enquanto tomava o copo da mão de Deidara, que por sua vez só fez suspirar. Por incrível que pareça o loiro não havia tocado numa gota de álcool sequer, sendo também que quem sempre ficava alto não era nem de perto Sasori. Mas era uma exceção. E tinha de comemorar, de certo modo.

Deidara caminhou calmamente e sentou ao lado do ruivo, permitindo-se apoiar a testa sobre o ombro do mesmo. Sasori, que levava o copo até os lábios, parou o movimento no meio do caminho para afagar a cabeleira loira.

"Deidara... Tente se divertir um pouco. Aquilo não foi culpa sua." – disse enrijecendo um pouco sua voz que ainda assim se arrastava deixando pirar um pouco do odor do álcool.

A mão do maior percorreu o terno do ruivo e se agarrou à blusa vinha entreaberta. Tentou sem sucesso reprimir um soluço que escapou de sua boca enquanto virava o rosto de encontro ao ombro de Sasori.

"É. Chega de beber..." – murmurou o ruivo para si mesmo enquanto depositava o copo ao seu lado no banco e abraçava Deidara. – "Olha, aposto que ela te bateria se te visse chorando agora. Principalmente no baile de formatura. Então não se culpe por não ter conseguido ressuscitá-la assim como você fez com o resto dos humanos. Seu poder não permite que ressuscite 'seu próprio sangue' por assim dizer. E... tenho certeza que onde quer que ela esteja agora, ela está feliz. Ela morreu salvando alguém importante para ela. Um amigo. Uma antiga paixão."

O rosto de Deidara foi levantando-se aos poucos até que seus orbes se conectassem com os de Sasori. O ruivo postou a mão sob seu queixo e aproximou sua bochecha depositando um beijo onde uma lágrima teimosa caía do azul-celeste.

"Danna... Os alunos..." – guinchou Deidara com a voz embargada, sentindo seu rosto queimando com toque suave do companheiro.

"Não me importo..." – murmurou em seu ouvido. A boca do ruivo deslizou pelo maxilar de Deidara até alcançar os lábios, dando-lhe um beijo suave e calmo. Desfrutando do melhor gosto que sua boca já tinha provado. E desejando um amor mútuo do qual ele oferecia ao loiro.

O loiro afastou-se um pouco a procura de ar, mas Sasori não deixou que a proximidade entre os dois fosse maior que cinco centímetros.

"Escute..." – Murmurou aproximando do ouvido do namorado – "Quando eu vi você ressuscitando aquelas pessoas eu só pude olhar e agradecer ao que tenho. Deidara..." – Sasori focou em seus olhos – "Você parecia um anjo." – Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo de lado – "Não. Você _**é**_ um anjo. O meu anjo."

Após declarar isso ao amante e depositou as duas mãos sobre o rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo sem pressa ou luxuria. Um beijo que transmitia todos seus sentimentos e principalmente o seu amor. Um beijo no qual ele podia esquecer o mundo a sua volta e finalmente está em paz.

**xOx**

Para quem não sabia há uns meses atrás o que sentia e para quem tinha perdido há seis meses a "atração" pelo irmão mais novo, até que ambos iam fazendo um bom trabalho juntos. Ou pelo menos era o que todos que entravam no banheiro achavam.

"Sai..." – murmurou o maior em seu ouvido – "...acho que você poderia fazer um pouco menos de barulho".

O menor corou um pouco enquanto sentia a mão do maior seguir de encontro seu abdômen por de baixo da blusa social totalmente aberta.

"Você não me deixa outra opção..." – gemeu o menor ao sentir o toque do maior.

Itachi sorriu do estado de êxtase do menor e puxou-o para um beijo luxurioso que – ainda assim – transpassava seus sentimentos, muito bem escondidos, pelo moreno a sua frente.

"Imaginava que..." – murmurou cortando o beijo – "...Alunos e professores não eram permitidos juntos numa mesma cabine do banheiro. E muito menos se beijando."

"E não são. Mas vai dizer isso ao Sasori e ao Deidara..." – Itachi respondeu enquanto tirava a calça do menor e abocanhava seu membro – "Além disso, ninguém falou nada sobre isso..."

Sai gemeu um pouco mais e deixou-se deslizar vagarosamente até sentar-se sobre o vaso, tendo Itachi acompanhando-o enquanto sabia que os joelhos do menor lhe traíram vergonhosamente.

O moreno maior por sua vez, massageava e lambia o membro de Sai com experiência. Dando uma dose de prazer enorme para ambos.

"E-eu não vou aguentar..." – murmurou o mais jovem enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás.

Escutando isso, Itachi só fez aumentar ainda mais a intensidade dos movimentos e das chupadas.

"Itaaac..." – Sai gemeu enquanto chegava ao êxtase, mas antes que pudesse terminar o nome do amado, seus lábios foram tomados por uma paixão e uma fúria que o fez provar do próprio gosto. Era um beijo quente, prazeroso e que mostrava a necessidade que um possuía pelo outro. Que estampava que ambos eram cúmplices do amor mútuo.

Eles afastaram-se para buscar um pouco de oxigênio e Sai aproveitou o momento para abraçar o maior e apoiar sua cabeça contra seu ombro. Ele estava feliz. E sentia que Itachi também estava.

"Ei..." – Sai encarou o semblante do maior – "Hoje você não tem descanso...." – Itachi sorriu maliciosamente vendo a cara de surpresa que o menor fez.

É... Ele realmente amava aquele ninfomaníaco...

**xOx**

Na pista de dança, a música tinha uma batida forte e ritmada. Os corpos suados balançavam colados uns aos outros na multidão enquanto alguns possuíam suas bocas coladas com seu devido par.

Aquilo realmente estava uma perdição.

A morena que observava aquilo tudo de longe com certo nojo. Aquele garoto ruivo estava beijando a sétima pessoa, o que não excluía homens, e aquela outra menina de olhos verdes já estava quase dando para o moreno que acabara de chegar à pista.

Nojo.

A menor deixou a cabeça cair sobre os braços, sentindo seus óculos subindo contra a testa. Aquela com certeza era sua pior festa de formatura.

"O que está fazendo aqui sozinha pequena lady?" – murmurou em seu ouvido uma voz familiar. A morena já ia virando para confirmar o autor da voz, quando sentiu seus óculos sendo retirados do lugar.

Não precisava mais confirmar quem era. Ela tinha _certeza._

"Suigetsu!" – a menina gritou para que pudesse ser escutada – "Devolva meus óculos agora!" – ela levantou-se abruptamente fazendo com que quase caísse. E isso só não aconteceu porque o grisalho veio ao seu socorro.

"É, acho melhor você diminuir sua dosagem de álcool, Karin..." – falou sarcasticamente – "Você não é tão resistente quanto o Gaara. Para falar a verdade nem eu mesmo sou." – o maior postou um dedo sobre a boca e ganhou um ar pensativo.

Karin aproveitou o momento de distração e voou pra cima da mão do maior, tentando pegar seus óculos de volta.

Sem sucesso.

"Já disse que você fica melhor sem óculos?" – analisou Suigetsu, falando pela primeira vez sem um pingo de sarcasmo.

"Sei... Vê se me erra."

"Não, é serio." – disse afastando o braço pela milésima vez enquanto a menina tentava desesperadamente recuperar o que era seu.

"Por que você me enche tanto?" – gritou a morena furiosa.

"Porque eu gosto." – Suigetsu sorriu de lado e deixou seu braço ser capturado.

"Isso todo mundo percebeu." – murmurou entre os dentes trincados. Sua mão foi descendo pelo braço definido até que alcançou sua mão.

"Não." – ele agarrou sua mão e puxou-a mais pra perto – "Não desse jeito."

De repente tudo parou em volta da morena, pois a sua frente só existia Suigetsu. ELE estava beijando-a. Foi como se só houvesse os dois ali, como se a música não existisse e o tempo não passasse. Foi um simples roçar de lábios, mas logicamente foi o suficiente para que seu coração acelerasse enquanto suas bochechas coravam e sua respiração ficava totalmente irregular.

Isso com certeza não passou despercebido pelo maior.

Ele afastou-se cuidadosamente de Karin e deu-lhe um de seus meio sorrisos sarcásticos.

"Estou indo para a pista de dança." – ele deu uma piscadela à menor e ajeitou uma mexa de seus longos cabelos escuros – "Aqui seus óculos." – E deixando o objeto em suas mãos, deslizou elegantemente para o dito lugar.

Ele realmente era irritante.

**xOx**

Perto da mesa de ponche encontravam-se dois casais conversando e observando os demais estudantes.

"Então, como ficou decidido entre vocês e Naruto?" – murmurou a loira com a voz arrastada pelo álcool.

"Bem..." – suspirou – "Ele disse que não sai desse colégio nem amarrado. E depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu prefiro não arriscar nada." – complementou a ruiva.

"Entendo..." – murmurou o grisalho com um sorriso sarcástico, fazendo com que o pai de Naruto o olhasse torto – "Ignorando o assunto Naruto-não-larga-o-colégio-pelo-Sasuke, como ficaram as coisas com Fugaku?"

"Ele disse que vai permanecer com a Akatsuki aqui, ou pelo menos o que restou dela. 'Será melhor para eles' ele disse 'E eu não quero ter brigas com Suigetsu ou Sasuke e alguns outros membros que preferem ficar por lá'. Bem... Basicamente foi isso." – informou Minato ainda carrancudo com o comentário de Jiraya.

"Uhm... Kushina e você vão....?" – perguntou a loira.

"Eu e ela pensamos na proposta que você e Jiraya fizeram. A gente aceitará ficar aqui cuidando da faculdade." – seu humor meio que se 'transformou' ao dar a noticia – "Assim, a gente fica de olho em Naruto e, como Madara e os demais traidores estão presos, não terei que fazer viagens constantes à Volterra."

"Certo." – disse Tsunade sorrindo – "Mas falando nisso... Onde está seu _querido_ filho e seu _amiguinho_ Sasuke?"

Minato fechou a cara novamente enquanto os demais riam da sua cara.

Era pedir muito para que seu filho não expusesse tanto com o Uchiha?

**xOx**

A noite estava bonita e por mais que não houvesse lua cheia, as estrelas tinham a capacidade de deixá-la deslumbrante. O maior tinha que admitir que era uma das noites mais lindas que vira.

"Escute..." – encarou a menina ao seu lado – "Eu..." – O moreno interrompeu-se. Ele não conseguiria dizer. – "A... A noite... Está linda, não está?"

A menor deu sorrisinho e deixou as maçãs do rosto corarem com o ato.

"Neji-kun... É a quinta vez que você fala a mesma coisa." – sibilou sua voz de sino.

Ela estava impecavelmente linda. Seu vestido tomara que caia moldava perfeitamente o corpo cheio de curvas sinuosas, a cor meio ameixa contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele e suas sandálias de salto lhe davam um ar delicado à medida que se transavam ao pé.

Ele não conseguia se concentrar.

"Não precisa falar nada..." – Hinata abaixou a cabeça e tombou-a para o lado – "E-estar aqui com vo-você j-já esta b-bom..." – o rubor intensificou em suas bochechas e ela se sentiu como se estivesse queimando.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram ao ouvir a declaração da prima. Aparentemente ela tinha uma coragem maior do que a dele. Mas isso não significava que seu amor era inferior.

"Hinata..." – murmurou pegando a mão pálida e delicada da menor e entrelaçando junto aos seus dedos – "A noite... Ela está linda, não está?"

A jovem sorriu. Era bom estar com quem se ama.

**xOx**

O ruivo já estava seguindo a caminho de seu dormitório quando foi interrompido por Sakura que gritava seu nome há alguns metros de distancia.

"Gaara!" – gritou andando até o maior – "Você já vai? Fique mais um pouco, ainda nem passou das duas."

O menor só se deu o trabalho de virar a cabeça e continuar seu caminho.

"É sério! Eu preciso... preciso... PRECISO QUE VOCÊ ME AJUDE A ENCONTRAR O ITACHI!" – pensou rapidamente em busca da desculpa.

"Ele está com Sai no banheiro." – murmurou sobre o ombro – "E aconselho você sequer chegar perto da entrada."

As bochechas delineadas da menor tomaram um tom de carmim, mas isso não impediu sua missão.

"Então vamos ficar conversando até lá! Todas as minhas amigas estão ocupadas de mais, se é que me entende..." – sorriu encabulada.

O ruivo suspirou.

"O que é?" – perguntou impaciente. – "Eu sei que você não está aqui comigo por 'vontade própria', se assim posso dizer."

"Não posso falar. Tem haver com _aqueles_ dois." – murmurou derrotada.

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas e deu meia volta, seguindo para o salão novamente.

"Eu não quero nem imaginar..." – Gaara desistiu.

Fora por pouco. Mas a menor tinha prometido aos _dois_ que faria de tudo para que não houvesse interrupção para _eles _àquela noite.

**xOx**

A porta abriu-se ruidosamente, fazendo com que um loiro curioso levantasse a cabeça para ver o intruso. E porque aquilo não lhe impressionava?

"Olá, Dobe." – murmurou.

"Teme... Sabe que não era para estar aqui!" – repreendeu Naruto – "Além disso, o Gaara pode voltar a qualquer hora. Esse quarto não é mais seu." – O loiro não pôde deixar de notar que a voz do moreno ainda estava fraca.

O moreno sentou-se à beirada da cama vazia e deixou seu corpo pender para o lado.

"Nem você." – disse em meio a um sorriso – "Você está perdendo a SUA festa de formatura."

"E você está sendo teimoso e saindo do repouso. Sasuke faz três dias que você saiu do coma! Você tem noção do que é ficar seis meses de coma?" – o menor suspirou e sentou na cama. Ele ainda estava com paletó, o que significa que havia ido à festa – "Alem disso... Não tem nada de interessante."

Sasuke deixou uma de suas sobrancelhas subirem.

"É sério você não vai querer saber..." – reforçou o loiro, vendo que seu comentário não tinha ajudado em nada. O moreno cruzou os braços e continuou exigindo a resposta por meio de sua expressão. Era horrível não poder escutar a mente de quem se ama. – "Uhm... O Deidara estava se pegando com o Sasori no jardim. A Tsunade estava bêbada e conversando com meus pais. Neji e Hinata sumiram. Gaara tava bebendo seu milésimo copo de ponche enquanto Sakura o observava de longe. Suigetsu estava enchendo o saco de Karin, pra variar, e..." – Naruto hesitou um pouco, mas logo concluiu – "E só."

Sasuke encarou o sorriso amarelo que o companheiro dava e fechou mais a cara.

"Onde meu irmão se enfiou?" – perguntou roucamente.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou-se para sentar ao lado do moreno.

"E-eu não sei.... Não o vi... foi isso. E eu não o vi pela festa." – disse rapidamente enquanto encarava o chão.

"Está mentindo." – sentenciou o Uchiha – "Você gagueja no inicio da frase, não olha nos meus olhos, tem esse sorriso que não engana nem o Deidara e sempre fala 'foi isso'. Você não é muito bom com mentiras."

"Ok..." – sussurrou cauteloso. Ninguém tinha a permissão de falar àquilo para Sasuke, mas ele não conseguiria se conter diante do maior. – "Ele estava no banheiro." – Isso em parte era verdade.

"E Sai?"

"Também. Olha... isso não quer dizer que ele não o ama mais isso é..... É só que...." – Naruto foi brutalmente interrompido em sua rápida explicação quando sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado pra cima do Uchiha e seus lábios sendo tomados pelo o moreno.

"Eu não estou bravo, nem nada... Isso é bom _pra ele_." – confidenciou o moreno, ainda roçando os lábios nos do loiro.

Então os 'gêmeos' finalmente estavam livres da maldição. Isso era ótimo. E era um motivo a mais para que ambos comemorassem. Naruto se deixou levar por um beijo mais profundo e sem pressa. Cheio de amor e saudade do tempo em que o moreno e ele passavam mais próximos um do outro.

A mão do menor já estava em baixo da blusa do moreno quando se interrompeu.

"Gaara!" – lembrou Naruto de repente.

"Ele não virá." – Sasuke sorriu malicioso. – "Sakura está de olho nele pra mim."

Naruto apoiou-se no colchão e levantou, um pouco, o corpo de cima do moreno.

"O que você fez para convencê-la?" – perguntou fechando a cara.

"Nada de mais..." – explicou-se enquanto fazia Naruto tombar para o lado e ficar sobre ele. – "Só disse que TALVEZ fosse melhor que ele não viesse para o quarto e que TALVEZ ele estivesse afim dela. A primeira parte em si é verdade mais a segunda eu já não tenho muita certeza."

"VOCÊ MENTIU PARA A SAKURA-CHAN?!" – o loiro gritou exasperado.

Sasuke não respondeu. Sua boca estava ocupada de mais enquanto fazia trilhas de beijo pelo pescoço do menor. Não só beijos, mas mordidas, chupões e até lambidas.

"Sasuke...." – gemeu o loiro – "É serio... você não pode ter feito isso com a Sakura-chan..."

"Quer que eu volte a trás?" – sugeriu enquanto descia a mão sobre a blusa entreaberta do Naruto.

"Talvez mais tarde..." – Desistiu o loiro enquanto entregava-se totalmente ao moreno.

**xOx**

_Aquela seria uma longa noite. A noite que alcançaram a paz e a felicidade mutua. Finalmente a guerra havia acabado. O risco de vida do moreno tinha ido embora. Aparentemente todos estavam se arranjando. E todos poderiam voltar à rotina normal que tinham._

_Haviam conseguido tudo o que almejavam._

**xOx**

"Escute Sasuke..." – murmurou o loiro ainda suado sobre o corpo do maior.

"Sim?" – respondeu olhando para o companheiro.

"A noite... Está linda, não é?" – despojou um sorriso bobo pelos lábios enquanto erguia a cabeça para ver o moreno.

"Está sim, Naruto. Está sim." – sussurrou por fim.

**The End**

**-------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------**

**Finalmente essa fic acabou.... Jah estava ficando desanimada com ela. Bem... Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic e deixaram reviews. Peço deixem reviews mesmo sendo o ultimo capitulo. Faz eu me sentir bem. Mesmo que esteja ruim. ****MUITO OBRIGADA A KAPPUCHU-SAN ****que me deu muito apoio durante essa fic, pois sem ela eu jah teria desistido de escrever a muito tempo.**

**Tenho outras fics on ainda... ****Bad time**** e ****The kill****. *****Momento propaganda***

**Pois bem… Até a proxima! **

**Kissus.**

**Reviews? ;-;**


End file.
